


Finding Home

by L82dparty



Series: Home is Where the Heart is. [1]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Post PP3, Swearing, perhaps adult themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:21:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 38
Words: 53,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24375715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L82dparty/pseuds/L82dparty
Summary: Beca accepts Khaled’s offer, but left Europe before the others. Bechloe end game, lots of pining.  This is a prequel to “Safer at Home.” For entertainment purposes only; I own neither the characters nor the original movie. (No longer canon extension since The Kiss was released)I do not own Pitch Perfect or any of the characters.All mistakes are mine (=
Relationships: Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell, Emily Junk/Aubrey Posen
Series: Home is Where the Heart is. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759999
Comments: 256
Kudos: 120





	1. The morning after

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of three ways I saw the Bellas (especially Beca) respond to the chaos of the pp3 action sequence. I hope to return to this story and fill in gaps after I post the other two options. Thank you to everyone who read, commented, discussed or gave kudos. Love you awesome nerds.

(March 2017)

Unknown number: hey Legs, it’s Beca.  
Unknown number: lost my phone and it’s a long story   
Unknown number: I got discovered by Khaled and flying to Miami   
Unknown number: don’t share this number but let the Bellas know I’m alive.   
Unknown number: I’ll call ya after we land. 

Stacie stared at the phone. After she finished feeding and changing Bella, she slid open FaceTime.“Aubrey, what the hell is going on?”

“Not now, Stacie, Beca is gone.” The blonde former Bella captain was moving quickly down a hallway.

“Yeah she texted with a number I don’t know and said she was on her way to Florida.” Stacie used her best mom voice, “and I’m not to share her number. What the fuck?”

“Hang on, Stacie,” Aubrey broke into a run and dashed into Chloe’s hotel room, still holding the phone. “Chloe, it’s Stacie. She’s heard from Beca.”

There was a clamor around Aubrey as Emily and Chloe crowded near. “You’ve heard from Beca?” Chloe’s voice sounded as if she had been crying.

Stacie tried to keep her temper. She was already exhausted from early morning feedings. She didn’t really need this shit. “I got a text from an unknown number claiming to be Beca. The messages said she’s been discovered by Khaled; I’m guessing DJ Khaled? She is on her way to Miami and I’m not to share her number but tell you she is all right. What the fuck happened?”

Chloe collapsed onto the bed. Stacie couldn’t tell if it was relief or something worse. Emily seemed to be trying to text people with one hand while consoling Chloe with the other. Aubrey brought the camera back around as she dropped heavily into a chair.

“It’s a mess, Legs. But, yeah, DJ Khaled didn’t choose the Bellas as his opening act, he chose Beca. She opened last night, and there was a huge party. We got up this morning, and her stuff was gone. Chloe thought she’d run away or something.” Aubrey put her head in her free hand. “I don’t know why she changed numbers...oh shit.”

“What?” Stacie responded impatiently.

“I’m on my back up phone. I lost the other night before last. I bet Beca did too,” Aubrey sounded dazed.

Stacie shook her head, “I am not following, General. How the hell did you both lose phones night before last? Must have been a hell of a party.”

Aubrey glanced up at the door as Amy, Flo, CR, Jessica, Ashley and Esther burst in. “Hang on, Stacie. I’m going to change rooms.”

After more jostling, hugging and exclamations, Aubrey extricated herself from the Bellas and stepped across the hall. The silence in the new room was startling. Aubrey sat down and took a steadying breath. “You are not going to believe this, Stacie. Amy’s dad kidnapped us.”

“You are right, that’s hard to believe. I’ve never even heard her talk about her dad, why the hell would he do something like that. Bree, I’m running out of patience. What the fuck happened?” Stacie growled.

By the time Aubrey ran over the entire series of events from the cafe to the van, from threat of death to rescue, from that last morning to that last night, Stacie was dumbfounded. “Fuck! Beca and Amy literally saved your fucking lives, then Beca went on stage and became a rock star? That sounds like a bad movie plot.”

Aubrey nodded, “so I guess Khaled got her a phone and wanted her in Miami for contracts or something. That doesn’t explain why she won’t let us have her number and didn’t tell Chloe goodbye.”

“No, it doesn’t,” Stacie admitted, “she promised to call when she lands, but that’s gotta be a good 12 hours from her text. Look, it’s 3 am here. I’m gonna get some sleep if Bella will let me. I’ll call again after I hear from Beca.”

“Thanks, Legs. I’m glad she is ok and I’m glad she let someone know. I just don’t know why she’s being so mysterious.” Aubrey sounded as helpless as she felt.

Stacie tried to sound encouraging, “maybe she’s just overwhelmed. Hell, I’m overwhelmed, and it didn’t happen to me. The rest of you are all right, yeah?”

Aubrey nodded again, “yeah, the only other weird thing is Lily says her name is Esther and that she had a demon all this time.”

“Ok, that is weird. I’m gonna catch some sleep and pretend I didn’t hear that,” Stacie laughed, “talk to you tonight. Oh, when do you all get back?”

“We have today to answer police questions and sightsee. We leave tomorrow on a military transport back to Atlanta.” Aubrey replied.

Stacie shook her head, “see, police reports and sightseeing should not be in the same sentence. Hope to talk to you tonight.”

“Text me when you hear from her. I will leave my phone on so I can call you back.” Aubrey sighed, “what a shit storm. Thanks again, Stac, get some sleep.”

“Take care, General.” Stacie smiled as she hung up. Shit storm indeed.

Aubrey returned to Chloe’s room where the Bellas were all huddled on the bed.

“Is she really on her way to Miami?” Chloe looked up with reddened eyes.

Aubrey sat down in the space the opened next to the distraught former captain. “Yeah, Elf. As best we can figure, she really is.”

“She didn’t say goodbye,” Chloe sounded pitiful.

“No, she didn’t. To any of us,” Aubrey gestured to the entire group. “We don’t know why yet.”

Amy shook her head, “this ain’t like Shawshank. Are you sure one of my dad’s goons didn’t get her?”

Aubrey glared at the Aussie. “We can be sure of nothing until we hear from her again. The flight is at least 11 hours long. We have to trust Stacie that it was really Beca and accurate information.”

“Sorry,” Amy shifted her feet uncomfortably. “I guess that didn’t help.”

CR rubbed Amy’s back. “It didn’t, but we know you want to. Help, I mean.”

Amy nodded and the room grew quiet.

“She didn’t say goodbye,” Chloe repeated softly.

“Maybe because it isn’t goodbye,” Emily tried to console the redhead. “Maybe it was just being in a hurry and not wanting a scene. She can’t be too mad at us; she called us all on stage, right?”

Aubrey was struck by the fact that it was the first time all tour that Amy didn’t call Emily dumb. “She did. And maybe like Stacie said, she is just overwhelmed. Let’s go get breakfast and some coffee and maybe everything will look brighter.”

“Why don’t you ask Chicago if Beca went with Khaled?” Esther suggested.

All eyes turned to Chloe. She looked up, “why would I talk to Chicago?”

Aubrey snorted, “you have had eyes on that man since we arrived. Why wouldn’t you talk to him?” Chloe just shook her head. When she said nothing else, Aubrey sighed. “All right, I will track Captain Walp down. Meet you all in the restaurant after I find out.”

The rest of the Bellas nodded. Emily stood first, unsure what she should do. Aubrey met her eyes, then looked at Chloe before returning her gaze to Emily. The brunette nodded as if an entire conversation had just taken place. “Come on, Chloe, everything is better after coffee.”

Chloe allowed Emily to pull her to a standing position and guide her toward the door. Aubrey watched them go, before retreating to her room to tidy up and pull herself together. Just in case her father was still around, she needed to look every inch the General’s daughter before tracking down Captain Walp.


	2. Later that night/morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stacie gets the scoop from Beca and spills it to Aubrey.

Stacie opened the FaceTime connection on the first ring. “You ok, Mitchell?”

“Yeah, Legs, I’m ok. Just, what a fucking weird couple of days.” Beca ran her free hand through her hair.

“Wanna tell me what’s going on?” Stacie leaned back, ready to compare stories. “You freaked the hell out of Chloe.”

Beca snorted. “She’ll be fine. She’s got her soldier boy.”

Stacie arched an eyebrow; for the first time, she thought she heard jealousy in Beca’s voice. “Soldier boy?”

“Did I mention it’s a long story?” Beca laughed half-heartedly.

“I got time.” Stacie got comfortable and listened as Beca told her about the tour: from the riff-off, to Chloe flirting; from turtle-man to Khaled’s suite; from declining the offer to finding Amy; from sneaking aboard to Toxic; from explosions to blankets; from Amy spilling the beans to breaking up the Bellas.

“Wait, what?” Stacie interrupted.

“Yeah, Chloe said it was time we all moved on or something. I don’t remember the exact words. But everyone is moving on.” Beca sighed. “I finally got they were family, and they told me to go away.”

Stacie heard the hurt in her captain’s voice. “Well, fuck them. I thought we were a family, too.”

Beca smiled, although it wasn’t very convincing. “That’s why I’m talking to you, Legs. At least I still have one Bella.”

“Two, you have my daughter, too,” Stacie replied. “Tell me about the show?”

“It was just one song. I didn’t have time to prep more.” Beca then went on to describe the hairstyle and costume that so reminded her of the day CR’s hair caught fire. She told about pulling the Bellas on stage, promising to never let them go, telling them she loved them.

Stacie hesitated when Beca stopped talking. “What changed your mind?”

Beca, who had started staring off into space, brought her attention back to the screen. “About what?”

“About letting them go.” Stacie replied softly.

Beca chewed her lower lip. “I went to find Chloe after the show. Soldier boy had her in a dip and they were swapping spit.” She looked away. “Turtle man thought he could try with me. I put a stop to that in a hurry. Fuck if I’m gonna let people think I won only cuz he wanted in my pants.”

“Shit, Beca, what are you gonna do now?” Stacie was still trying to understand it all. Clearly, Beca never lost her toner for Chloe even if they never seemed to get on the same page.

“I have a couple of days to find an agent, and we start arguing about costumes and look, and sound and style. I warned them, I’m gonna be a handful.” Beca looked like she might enjoy developing that reputation.

“Ok, well, you look like shit. Get some sleep and call me in the morning. You want me and Bella to move to Miami?” Stacie offered.

Beca shook her head. “Thanks for the offer. I’ll let you know if I change my mind. I gotta find out the plan. I don’t even know for sure I’m gonna be based here.”

Stacie nodded, “offer stands. I’m living on savings for a while, but it won’t last forever.”

“I’ll get a signing bonus and send it to you.” Beca decided on the spot. “I get a salary, per deim and a hotel room so I’m good without it.”

“No, Beca, you don’t have to do that.” Stacie protested.

Beca shrugged, “only family I got. Stick it in a savings account for Bella’s college fund if you don’t need it.”

Stacie felt her throat tighten. “Maybe I will.”

“I’m beat, Legs. Talk to ya tomorrow,” Beca reached to sign off.

“G’night, Cap.” Stacie answered.

Beca shook her head again, “nothing left to be captain of. Beca will have to do.”

Stacie couldn’t let that be the end of the call, “all right, do you prefer Grumpy or Eeyore? I’ve seldom called you Beca; I sure as hell don’t wanna start now.”

“Eeyore was cooler. He has a tail.” Beca started to smile.

“Then I’ll call ya Grumpy, after that frowning cat.”

Beca laughed out loud, “Conrad, you are a pain in the ass.”

Stacie nodded, “but ya love me.”

“Yeah, G’night Legs.”

“G’night, Grumpy.” Stacie grinned and let Beca end the call. Stacie needed some time before she could call Aubrey. Shit storm wasn’t the half of it.

“Aubrey Posen.” Aubrey answered the phone automatically.

“Hey, Bree. Hope you don’t mind I let you sleep.” Stacie greeted her.

Aubrey paused packing and sat down, “thanks Stac. I didn’t sleep much. It’s been a lot to process. Did you hear from her?”

Stacie took a deep breath, “yeah. She thinks she saved your sorry asses and you told her to fuck off.”

“What?” Aubrey blinked.

“Let me give it to you from her perspective. I do think she will calm down about most of you, but she may never forgive Amy and Chloe.” Stacie began. “Beca met with Theo and Khaled, who told her the Bellas were holding her back. She told them to fuck off, she wasn’t leaving her family. She found Amy and learned Amy’s douchebag father has kidnapped you all. She voluntarily climbed up onto that fucking yacht to create a diversion for Amy, then the damn thing blew up. She was terrified she or Amy, or any of you were gonna die.”

“So far you haven’t told me anything I don’t know, Conrad. Where did we fuck up?” Aubrey pressed her fingers to the bridge of her nose. She had been trying to forget about the explosion, although her dreams were as persistent as Stacie at the moment. She glanced up when she felt a hand on her shoulder and tried to smile reassuringly at Emily. “Putting you on speaker so Legacy can hear.”

“Hey, Legacy,” Stacie said when she heard the phone quality change. “So, here is the kicker. She wasn’t going to tell you guys she won. She was gonna go back to New York and try to find another way to her dream and make sure this time we didn’t all drift apart. Remember, before the tour, the only two Bellas she saw regularly were Amy and Chloe. Then Amy spilled the beans that she won. She protested, already said no, doesn’t want to leave her family. The family then tell her all about what great lives they are going back to. Mostly she mentioned Amy getting 180 million bucks - what the fuck by the way - and Chloe telling the Bellas to move on now that she got into vet school.”

Emily sat down heavily beside Aubrey. “Oh shit.”

Stacie tried hard to control her anger, “so, in a nutshell, Red wants us all around when she doesn’t know what to do with her life. Amy took advantage of Beca’s generosity till she had money, then betrayed a confidence. The rest of you just followed their lead and told her to go with Khaled.” Stacie’s voice was shaking despite herself. “She called me because in her mind, I’m the only family left.”

Aubrey sat with a drawn and pale face, “that is so not what we thought we were doing!”

“Wait, it gets better!” It was Stacie’s turn to press her fingers to her nose. “After she was dressed up like the costume from the day CR caught fire, after she fought through the terror of singing alone, after she dragged you all on stage, and promised she wouldn’t give you up, she caught Chloe hooking up with her soldier.”

“What?” 

“What?”

Both Aubrey and Emily exclaimed their surprise.

“That’s what she said. I have a feeling she was finally going to sack up and tell Chloe how she felt, because I have never heard her sound jealous of any guy Chloe has dated over the years. Unimpressed, irritated, sometimes amused, but never jealous.” Stacie finished.

It was Aubrey’s turn to say, “oh, shit.”

“What do we do, Stac?” Emily asked softly.

Stacie wished she knew, “I dunno yet, Emily. I’m gonna be that friend she needs. I can’t promise to always tell all of you what she says to me, but I thought you should at least know why she bolted. Her two closest Bellas, in her mind, betrayed her. I don’t know she will ever forgive them. I will work on getting her to see you guys just wanted her to have her music. I don’t know how long that will take.”

“Thanks, Stac.” Aubrey took a shaky breath, “I will let the others know.”

“Are you really going to Mykonos, Bree?” Stacie remembered another piece of the puzzle.

“It was just a thought. I was just spouting a way to have a completely different life than the one I have now.” Aubrey sighed. “I don’t know what to do, and that is really unusual for me.”

“I get ya, General. Just don’t drop off the face of the earth this time?” Stacie begged.

Aubrey nodded, and looked over at Emily, “yeah, I think I’ve learned my lesson. I’ll do better.”

Emily smiled as Stacie spoke to end the call, “all right, let me know when you get back to the states.”

“I will. Thanks, Legs.” Aubrey closed the connection and asked Emily, “ok, miss abnormal psyche. What do we do now?”

Emily put her head on Aubrey’s shoulder, “fuck if I know.”

They sat that way until the pressure to get to the airport won out and they finished packing.


	3. Reckoning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The flight home and clearing out the New York apartment, Amy and Chloe realize there may not be an easy fix this time.

Several hours into the flight, Aubrey finally changed seats from sitting next to Emily and moved over next to Chloe.

“Hey,” Chloe looked up. Her eyes were still red and dull. 

“Hey,” Aubrey replied. “So, why didn’t you stay with Chicago?”

Chloe blinked, “why would I do that?”

Aubrey sighed, “this is me, Elf, you used to tell me everything. You chased that man the entire tour. Night before last, you hooked up. Was he that lousy in bed?”

Chloe frowned and turned in her seat to face her best friend. “We did not hook up.”

“That’s not what I hear,” Aubrey looked skeptical.

“Who said I hooked up with Chicago?” Chloe’s face turned red and her eyes flashed.

“Beca told Stacie.”

“What?” Chloe’s anger dissipated instantly.

Aubrey shrugged, “Beca told Stacie you and Chicago hooked up after the show.”

“Oh my god!” Chloe’s face went from red to pale. “We kissed, I swear, Aubrey, that’s all. I was feeling all spunky after the number, saw him and walked up to him and kissed him. He laughed and dipped me for a second kiss. We both laughed, I thanked him for his service, and I went back to the party.”

Aubrey studied Chloe’s face, looking for the lie. When she didn’t see it, she shook her head. “Beca saw something, maybe it was just a kiss to you, but Stacie says she sounded jealous.”

“What does she have to sound jealous about?” Chloe retorted in frustration, “I practically threw myself at her for the last three years. She is not interested in me.” She dropped her head.

Aubrey watched as the bitterness crossed Chloe’s face. “Elf, in those three years I know you dated a lot.Not one of the ones you told me about was a woman.”

“So?” Chloe didn’t look up.

“So, I’ve heard plenty about the blonde German who threw Beca for a loop. Has it crossed your mind that she didn’t realize you were throwing yourself at her? Maybe she thought you were just being cis het no boundaries Beale.” Aubrey asked as gently as she could.

“Well, no other girl has grabbed my attention like she has. No offense.” Chloe winced.

Aubrey laughed, “none taken. I figured out a long time ago that I wasn’t your type.” She continued, “you broke a lot of walls for that girl, Chloe. You probably had to take the last step and confess any feelings you had first.”

Chloe sighed, “I was afraid I would lose her.”

“Well, now you have.” Aubrey placed a hand on Chloe’s shoulder. “What are you going to do about it?”

Chloe shook her head, then buried it in Aubrey’s shoulder and cried.

Sometime later, Amy scooted over to the seat in front of the two. “Hey, Ginger, you ok?”Chloe just shook her head where it lay on Aubrey’s shoulder. “I wouldn’t worry about Shawshank. She always comes back.”

Aubrey cleared her throat, “I wouldn’t be so sure this time, Ames.”

Amy frowned, “whattya mean?”

“She thinks you betrayed her by telling everyone about the win. She wanted to keep the Bellas together, and the two of you told her to go with Khaled and the rest of the Bellas to go on with their lives.” Aubrey explained.

“I didn’t,” Amy started to protest.

“I did,” Chloe admitted. “I didn’t mean it that way. But I can see that’s how she heard it.”

Amy shook her head, “Short Stack will be back. She wouldn’t walk out on us forever.”

“I hope you are right, Ames.” Aubrey sighed, “right now the only Bellas she considers family are Stacie and her daughter.”

Amy’s face paled slightly before she adamantly repeated, “she wouldn’t walk out on us forever.”

The three women sat quietly for the rest of the flight, sleeping fitfully when they could. None of them knew what to say to make the others feel better. 

Three days later, Amy and Chloe entered their New York apartment. As soon as they did, Chloe started to cry.

The only thing left on Beca’s side of the room was the Barden Bella championship banner, the photo of the two of them taken in Copenhagen, and her key.

Amy stared, and tried to collect her thoughts. She really thought Beca would have calmed down by now and was at a loss. Without a word, she moved to her side of the room and started sorting things to pack.

Chloe collapsed onto the bed she used to share with the brunette and called Aubrey on FaceTime. “She’s gone, Bree, she took everything but the Barden banner and a picture of us together.”

Aubrey winced, “maybe she sent people to pack her and the movers didn’t know about those two things being hers?”

Chloe didn’t sound very believing, but replied, “maybe.” She sat and stared at the space where Beca used to keep her things. “I don’t know what I am going to do, Elf.”

“Come back to Georgia. We will figure something out from here. I’m still here, Emily is still in school, and Stacie and Bella are here. We can figure something out together.” Aubrey tried to be encouraging. “You never said which vet school you got into.”

“That’s because I didn’t.” Chloe cried harder. Amy came around to look at the redhead.

“What?” Aubrey was getting really tired of surprises.

“I didn’t get into vet school. Everyone else was full of dreams and plans and I didn’t want to be the only one holding Beca back. So, I lied.” Chloe admitted.

Amy groaned and sat down at the little table.

“Oh, Elf.” Aubrey held the bridge of her nose again, “I guess adding a lie to the mess Beca believes isn’t that big of a deal. I just hope you get a chance to clean it up someday. Is Amy there?”

“Yes,” Chloe looked over at her roommate, “Amy can hear you.”

“Amy, can you help get the apartment packed and come back to Georgia before you have to go back overseas?” Aubrey asked.

“Yeah general, I got a couple of weeks before the hearing about my dad and my money.” Amy nodded, “I can make sure Ginger gets back to you before I go.”

“I don’t need a babysitter,” Chloe growled.

“No, but you need friends who will stick by you even when you are an idiot,” Aubrey retorted. “We are those friends.”

Chloe subsided, “ok. I guess I deserve that.”

“Ok, let me know when you get in and I will pick you up at the airport.” Aubrey was busy thinking, “maybe you can stay with Stacie as long as you don’t nose in on her calls with Beca.”

“I promise.” Chloe still sounded small.

“I’ll have something worked out in a day or two. See you soon. Love ya, Elf.”

“Love you too, Elf.” Chloe closed they connection and looked over at Amy, who stood up.

“Come on, Ginger, let’s go downstairs for a burger and a beer before we tackle closing up shop. I may even let you sleep in my bed tonight.” Amy moved toward the door.

“That’s ok, Amy, I don’t wanna,” Chloe followed but was shaking her head.

“I’ve always wondered what you guys saw in that sofa bed, it’s my last chance to try it,” Amy kept talking despite Chloe’s objection and the redhead realized the Aussie was trying to help.

“Thanks, Ames,” was all Chloe could manage around her suddenly thick throat. They headed downstairs to the first-floor bar they had frequented so much over the last three years and prepared to say goodbye.


	4. Moving on (Beca)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca starts to negotiate her new life.

Beca sighed heavily and rolled her eyes. She thought back to the last client she had tried to produce and wished she had friends to keep her company the way he had. Regardless, she could be just as attitudinal. “I am tired of repeating myself, Theo. I want control of my look or I just won’t record anything. You can keep me on contract for the entire five years and all you will get out of it is the recording of Freedom 90 you already have.”

“You are not being reasonable, Beca.” Theo ground his teeth. 

“But she is within her rights.” Meredith looked over her glasses at the British producer. “Since no contract beyond the initial contest win has been signed, you have the rights to the show recorded. Strictly speaking, she has fulfilled the letter of the contract, if not the intent.”

Theo glared at the agent. She was supposed to be working for Epic. Why was she being so difficult? “No one expects a contest win to be a one off.”

Meredith smiled politely, “Then that should have been clear in the initial contract.”

“It was in the verbal contract! I told her we were going to help her develop her own material!” Theo stood up and started to pace.

Meredith looked at Beca, who replied, “And I said no. When you told me that, Theo, I said no. I said specifically I did not want to leave the Bellas and would not be opening for you.”

Meredith looked back at Theo.

“Then you called the next morning and said you would perform!” Theo was still pacing.

Beca smiled and Meredith realized her client was truly going to be a handful. This was no novice. “When I called that morning, I said I would perform that night as Khaled’s opener. That is all I said I would do. When you gave me the appearance waiver, there was nothing in it about additional shows.”

Theo stopped pacing and turned toward her. “You are willing to walk away from a multi-million-dollar opportunity over your appearance?”

“Are you willing to forgo what you thought my talent could bring your label over it?” Beca retorted.

Meredith coughed to cover a laugh and looked down at the contract she had in her hand. She made a note regarding Beca having full control of her appearance from make-up to hair and clothing. She also added Beca reserved the right to approve any sponsorship related to her appearance. She looked up at Theo, who still stared at Beca.

“Why is this such a big deal?” Theo dropped into a chair and ran his fingers through his hair.

Beca laughed. “You never went back and looked at the Bella performances on YouTube, have you?” When Theo shook his head Beca let him off the hook. “The look provided for that televised appearance almost exactly mimicked one I wore three years ago in a disastrous performance where one of my team suffered multiple burns on her head. It’s an unpleasant memory. I would prefer not to have to re-live it again.”

Meredith looked back down at the contract. Miss Mitchell may be a handful, but she was also entertaining. Meredith found herself looking forward to their conversations. “What do you say, Theo?”

Theo took a deep breath and ruffled his hair again. “I need a rider that you will not wear any profanity in public.”

Beca snorted. “I don’t need to wear it, I am fluent in it.”

Meredith tried not to laugh and then asked Beca, “So you accept the counteroffer?”

“I accept,” Beca leaned back in her chair again.

Meredith made the note and moved onto the next part of the contract. “This says Epic retains rights to all master copies of any record or album pressings, including original songs completed over the course of the next five years.”

Beca nodded, “I have no intention of writing anything original. That can stay.”

Theo got up and started to pace again. “You can’t say that! We talked about developing your own material!”

“You are nothing if not persistant, Theo.” Beca sounded bored. “What intrigued Khaled about me was my ability to remix a song, adding layers and dynamics. Basically, arranging old material. I will give you five albums of that, as per this agreement. If that stops selling, you can release me.”

Meredith looked over at Theo who nodded again with his shoulders drooped. This was not going according to plan. “Very well, we get five albums and five tours based on remixes and re-arrangements with your name on them.”  


“Three tours.”

“What?” Theo looked up again.

“I only want to do three tours.” Beca shrugged. “I already know I hate travel and I hate performing alone. I understand a tour will be necessary to draw a crowd. I will also do one as my farewell at the end of this contract. You may have one more in the middle somewhere.”

Theo narrowed his eyes, “Then I want one ep with 5 original pieces.”

Beca hesitated. She looked at Meredith and then back at Theo. “All right, one ep with 5 original pieces will be the third tour.”The agent made a note.

“All that is left are riders and escape clauses.” Meredith spoke briskly. “I need to know what you want at every tour stop, to prove that the venue read the contract. I need to know what the label will consider cause to drop the artist, and a way for the artist to leave the label.”

Theo dropped back into his chair and gestured for Beca to begin.

Beca nodded, “I want Starbucks mocha frappucino, not vanilla or coffee flavored and I want the small bottles, not the large ones. After every show I want three chocolate covered strawberries.”

Meredith laughed, “I like it, very specific.” She made the notes and looked at Theo.

“The label will drop her if she neglects to chart. We have bonuses written in for gold and platinum records. As long as she charts, we will keep her on.” Theo shrugged again.

“I want a time limit.” Beca looked over at Theo.

“What sort of time limit?” Theo sighed heavily.

Beca considered. “Two tours in three years or all albums complete in 7 years.”

Theo shrugged, “That’s fine. If we are on track for one, we will be on track for the other.”

Meredith arched and eyebrow and smiled at Beca. She’d worn him down and the producer was not thinking clearly about the timeline. He really should have brought a lawyer along. She wrote the notes and nodded. “I think I have it all.” She stood and Beca followed suit. “I will have this typed up and sent along once we have had it signed and notarized. You or your representative will need to sign and return a notarized copy within 5 business days or we start over.”

Theo nodded and stood. “You told me you were going to be difficult. I had no idea how difficult. I thought we were going to have a little fun.”

“I know what kind of fun you wanted, Theo. You aren’t my type.” Beca headed toward the door. She paused, “Meredith, is there anything in there about who I date?”

The agent stopped and turned around. “Should we discuss it?” Beca nodded, so the agent returned to the table and pulled the paperwork out again.

“I will do my best to keep my relationships away from the paparazzi, but no one gets to set me up on dates.” Beca remained standing and crossed her arms. 

Theo’s eyes narrowed again, “Look, I get you had your eyes on that red headed tart—”

“Do not mention her again. I will gladly pay the price to breach this contract if you do.”

Meredith muttered, “rider added, do not discuss,” she paused. 

“Chloe Beale.” Beca added softly. “She doesn’t deserve to be dragged through the mud because she was my best friend.”

Meredith caught the past tense and arched an eyebrow but decided now was not the time to pursue it. As she finished the note she looked up at Theo. “Approve agreement that relationships are off limits to Public relations?”

“Agreed!” Theo threw his hands in the air. “At this rate we will never get the fan base she needs anyway.”

Meredith kept her face schooled and made the additional notes. “Very well. The two riders have been added. I repeat, this will be back in your office within a few days, signed and notarized. I expect them back in 5 business days or we start again.”

Theo nodded. “I get it. All right.” He walked to the door and held it open. “It’s too bad, Beca, we could have had a blast.”

“Keep it professional and we still might.” Beca retorted before she headed out the door. 

Meredith followed, making a mental note to have a private conversation with human resources. She held out her hand. “Theo.”

“Meredith. Thanks for coming.” Theo shook her hand. 

The two women headed down the hall and to the elevator. As soon as the doors closed and the car began to move, Meredith followed up. “Has he been unprofessional?”

“Chloe was kissing someone else after Freedom 90 and we walked in on it. Theo thought it was a great idea and leaned toward me. I set him straight.” Beca shrugged and responded matter of factly. 

Meredith nodded. “Got it. I will look into getting you a personal assistant, so Theo has less contact with you without going through him or her. Have a preference?”

“Her. Make it a her. I’m so sick of guys hitting on me and telling me what is good for me.” Beca growled. 

“A woman it will be then. I will contact some agencies and see what I can do about finding someone in the next week or so. There should be no more meetings until after we have exchanged copies of the contract. You are very good, by the way.” Meredith smiled with admiration. “You would have made a great agent.”

“I was a mid-level producer before the USO tour. I interned with Residual Heat when I was in college.” Beca smiled back.

“Isn’t that the label Snoop Dogg’s nephew runs? What is his name?” Meredith laughed, slightly embarrassed.

“Yeah, and you know, I forget his name now- he always called me Reggie.” Beca chuckled. “Maybe that’s what I should call him from now on.”

Meredith nodded as the elevator doors opened. “Why not. You are gonna be the big star, right?”

Beca snorted, “That’s what they tell me.” 

“Come on, let’s go find lunch and I will take you back to your hotel.” 

Beca nodded and followed her agent out. It could have gone worse. At least Meredith pretended to be on her side. 


	5. Moving On? (Chloe)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe tries to sort out her new life as Stacie’s roommate.

(April, 2017)

“You have no idea how good it is to see you,” Chloe smiled as a Beca joined her at the cafe. “I’ve missed you.”

“Missed you too, weirdo.” Beca grinned and sat in the chair opposite her friend. “What’s got you feeling all sappy?”

Chloe shrugged, “I don’t know. Just happy to be here I guess.”

Beca nodded, “it’s a nice place. Whatcha having?”

“I haven’t really decided yet.” Chloe picked up the menu, “oh, crap, it’s in a language I can’t read.” Chloe looked around at the other tables, trying to select somethingfrom what she could see.

“You are being weird,” Beca shook her head. “My menu is fine. You must have won the prize for strange menu. Let’s see, they have a nice omelette looks like. You can have it all vegetarian.”

Chloe leaned back in her seat. “You order for me. You know what I like.

Beca peered over the menu at her. “I used to.”

“What do you mean?” Chloe felt a pang of fear.

“I used to know what you like, then you got all stupid over that soldier.” Beca shrugged, “I don’t know that I know who you are anymore.”

Chloe shook her head, “Don’t say that, Becs. Please. It was just a stupid game.”

Beca moved, “I’m not good at games, Beale.” When Beca stood up, Chloe was looking up at her with the French night sky behind her and could feel the hard deck of the yacht against her legs.

“Beca, please.” Chloe begged, but as she reached for the brunette, a fireball exploded somewhere nearby. Chloe was floundering in water, searching for her companion, “Beca!”

She sat up and felt her wrists being held tightly. “Let me go!”

“Shhh, easy, Red. You are having a nightmare. It’s ok, you are safe.”

“Where’s Beca?” Chloe demanded, still wriggling.

“I assume in Miami.” Stacie kept her voice low and calm. “You are in Atlanta, Chloe, not France. You are safe at my house.” Stacie gently pulled the redhead closer and enveloped her in a hug. “It’s all over. Everyone is ok.”

Chloe collapsed against Stacie, tears streaming down her cheeks. “She met me for breakfast, Stac, everything was ok. Then it wasn’t.”

Stacie rocked the distraught woman gently, “shhhh, I’m sorry sweetie. It’s not ok in that way, not yet. We will keep working on it, but you gotta give her time.”

“Oh, my god, Stacie, what if she never forgives me?” Chloe hiccuped.

“We will cross that bridge when we have to. Forever is a long time.” Stacie rubbed Chloe’s back. “First we gotta teach you to sleep. You are as bad as Bella.”

Chloe tried to pull away. “I’m sorry. You must be exhausted. I can find...”

Stacie shook her head and pulled Chloe tight again, “Nope, not gonna let you go through this on your own. Bella and I sleep as much through the day as through the night right now.” Stacie returned to rubbing Chloe’s back. “You might need to find someone else to talk to, though. I’m not into soft science.”

Chloe smiled in spite of herself. “It seemed so real.” She whispered.

“I know, sweetie.” Stacie stopped talking and shifted her weight to lay dish beside Chloe. “Come on, lay back down.”

“Stacie, you can’t stay in here with me. You have Bella to worry about.” Chloe protested.

Stacie pointed at the baby monitor and tugged at the redhead. “I will hear when Bella needs me. I’m getting good at sleeping anywhere. Now, are you going to argue or let me sleep?”

Chloe reluctantly laid down and let Stacie cuddle up behind her. She smiled in spite of herself when Stacie started stroking the long red hair. “Do I need to pull it out of your way?”

“Nope, it’s fine.” Stacie chuckled. “It’s different. Been a long time since someone I shared a bed with had long hair.”

“Thought you preferred dudes,” Chloe tried to tease. She felt Stacie nod.

“Yeah, but the surfer dudes have long hair, don’t ya know?” Stacie kept stroking the hair. “Shhhh, Chloe is sleeping.”

“Not yet, but keep doing that and I will be,” Chloe murmured. As she felt the tension leave her body she made a mental note. If she was ever gonna win a Beca back, she had to get her shit together. Maybe Legacy knew of a therapist she could talk to.

Stacie smiled as she heard Chloe’s breathing even out and get heavier. Once she was convinced her friend was asleep, she sighed and forced herself to relax. She really did need more sleep herself. She closed her eyes and practiced the conversation she hoped to have with both Beca and Chloe some day, a conversation about sacking up and getting together or letting the other go. She hoped it was the former, but feared Beca was doing the latter.

“I can’t believe they are still doing this three fucking years later,” Stacie muttered under her breath before releasing one more deep sigh and let her thoughts drift away. 

Chloe woke up alone, and felt a pang of disappointment. Her dream that she was back in New York was nearly as cruel as her nightmare had been. She rolled out of bed and padded out to the kitchen where Stacie was settled at the table feeding Bella. “Good morning.”

“Morning,” Stacie pointed with her chin toward the counter. “Coffee is ready.”

“Can I pour you one?” Chloe offered while she retrieved a mug.

Stacie shook her head. “Bella fusses more when I have coffee. I’m doing pretty well without most days.”

Chloe nodded and filled her cup. After adding some sugar and creamer, she sat down beside her friend. “Thanks again for last night. How about I return the favor? I’ll watch Bella for a bit while you catch a nap?”

“I’ll take you up on it while I shower!” Stacie laughed. “She always cries right after I’ve put soap in my hair.”

“All right, but then find a way to let me help over night. Do you pump?” Chloe was brainstorming.

Stacie shook her head, “I haven’t yet, not much anyway. Bella hasn’t used a bottle yet.”

Chloe sighed, “ok, well, we either find a way to make sure you get enough sleep, or I have to make other arrangements. I really am not ok with being an extra burden.”

“You are not a burden, Red. Find someone to help you sleep, watch Bella so I can shower or nap or get laundry done, maybe help with the dishes or dinner once in a while.” Stacie lifted the baby to rub her back and help her burp. “I’ll need you more as she gets older. Take care of you now, ok?”

Chloe nodded, “ok.” She looked down at her cup. “I just can’t believe it’s all gone so wrong so fast.”

Stacie nodded and stood up, “I know, sweetie. I wish I could promise it will all work out. You just gotta give her time.”

“I will,” Chloe sipped at her coffee as Stacie left to change her daughter’s diaper. “I will give you time, Beca Mitchell. But we were good together. I’m gonna find a way to remind you and win you back.” She just wished she felt as confident as she sounded.


	6. Old Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe helps Stacie through a rough patch; Stacie rediscovers an old friend.

Chloe woke up to the sound of Bella crying. Usually, Stacie has it handled in short order, but tonight felt different. Bella was not settling down. Chloe got out of bed and stuck her head in at Stacie’s door. “Everything okay?”

Stacie turned, her eyes frantic. “No, I don’t know what to do. She feels hot, and she won’t latch on or stop crying.”

“She feels hot?” Chloe moved closer and placed a hand on the baby. “She does! Ok, give her to me, and go get dressed.”

“Why?”

“We are going to ER. I don’t know much about human babies, but I know it was a problem for animal babies this young to have a fever. Let’s get her checked out.” Chloe reached for the child. “I will hold her while you dress, then you can get her in the car seat while I dress.”

“I don’t have any insurance, Chlo!” Stacie looked even more panicked and unwilling to let Bella go.

Chloe chewed her lip. “I have money, Stac. I can cover this.” When Stacie started to shake her head, Chloe grabbed the brunette by the arms. “Look at me, Stacie. I have money from my grandmother. It isn’t Amy level money, but it isn’t anything to sneeze at. I can cover this. You can’t let something happen to Bella because of money.”

Stacie took a deep breath and slowly nodded. She handed the baby over and headed to her dresser. While Chloe bounced and cuddled the crying child, the baby’s mom put on a tank top with a button down over it and a pair of jeans. She slipped her feet into some anklet socks and her sneakers then crossed back to her friend. “Ok, I’m dressed.”

Chloe handed the baby back. “Get her in the car seat and get your purse. I will get dressed and meet you at the car. Don’t even think you are driving!” Chloe shook a finger at her friend as she moved toward her bedroom. “Be down in a flash.”

Stacie surprisingly obeyed and had buckled both the car seat and herself in, leaving the driver’s side open for Chloe to slip in and start the car. It didn’t take long to get to the University hospital. “You go ahead,” Chloe stopped at the emergency room door. “I will park and come find you.”

Stacie nodded, got out of the car and pulled Bella out. She stood by the car door for a moment, as if she forgot what she was doing before she shook her head and moved into the building.

Stacie was sitting in the waiting room, filling out paper work and trying to rock Bella with her foot when Chloe found her. The redhead picked up the carrier and tried to console the baby while they waited. After Stacie turned in the clipboard, she stood near Chloe and stroked Bella’s cheek. The baby had stopped yowling, but was still hiccuping as tears stained her cheeks. “Oh, baby, what do I do?”

“Stacie?” A man’s voice spoke quietly from beside the pair, making Chloe jump. She turned to see a kind face with dark hair, black framed glasses and a white coat smiling beside her.

“Donald?” Stacie would have laughed if she wasn’t so upset. “What are you doing here?”

“Interning. Who have you here?” He turned to the child in the carrier. “She’s beautiful.”

“This is my daughter, Bella. I don’t know what’s wrong.” Stacie’s voice started to quaver.

Donald looked at Chloe, “May I?” When the redhead nodded, he pulled the baby from the carrier and started to rock her. “Littles get fevers sometimes, Stac.” Chloe smiled to herself that Donald used the diminutive form. She had always wondered if those two had ever hooked up at Barden. “My colleague will get her settled right as rain in no time.”

“Can’t you take care of her?” Stacie asked, her face hopeful.

His eyes danced, “I’m afraid it might look like a conflict, Stac. We know each other too well.” Yep, Chloe was sure, now. “But Adam, Dr. Stevens, will do a great job.” He looked over at the nurse who was standing in the doorway. “Come on. He’s ready for you.” He started to walk toward the admitting area and paused when Chloe didn’t follow, “both moms can come,” he added kindly.

“I’m just a friend, Donald.” Chloe chuckled. “I don’t want to be in the way.”

Donald shook his head, “we have room; lucky it’s a quiet night. Bring the carrier?” The two women followed as he showed the way to the examining room. He continued to rock the quieting baby while he waited for his colleague to arrive.

“Don’t you have to get back?” Stacie felt guilty for keeping him.

“Nah, I’m off. I was just getting ready to leave when I saw your name on the chart. I wondered if it was the same Stacie Conrad. Lucky for me, it was.”

Stacie blushed, “it’s been a long time. I’m glad you are here.”

“Me too.”

Chloe leaned against the wall and tried to stay as surreptitious as possible.

“I didn’t know you were a doctor.” Stacie added.

“Final year. This is my last rotation, actually. I am hoping to work here for another year or so before I start a practice.” Donald smiled. “It’s been a lot of work, but totally worth it.”

Before Stacie could ask any more questions, Dr. Stevens entered. “Hey, Adam. This is a college friend, Stacie Conrad. And this gorgeous little lady is Bella.”

“Nice to meet you, Stacie and Bella.” Dr. Stevens lifted the baby out of Donald’s arms. “You should get some sleep, Donald. You look like shit. Oops, I mean, you look terrible.” He turned to Stacie, “Sorry, hope I’m not a bad influence.”

Stacie laughed and looked more relaxed than Chloe had seen in hours. As Donald headed for the hallway, Chloe followed him. She touched his arm to get his attention. “Hey, thanks.”

“Easy,” he smiled, “Chloe, right? You were a senior the same year I was. The only year I didn’t win ICCAs.”

Chloe nodded, “Yep, that’s me. Sorry about your loss, but not sorry?” She grinned. “I really appreciate you helping Stacie feel better.”

Donald nodded and looked back toward the examining room. “She’s a pretty special lady. I really regret things didn’t work out with her.”

“Maybe this is your second chance?” Chloe bumped his arm with her shoulder.

He looked at the redhead and then back toward the examining room before nodding as if making a decision. “Here,” he pulled out a business card and a pen. He wrote on the back of the card and handed it to Chloe. “If she feels like a cup of coffee and catching up, have her call me. Let her know, that’s all I am offering, ok?”

Chloe took the card and arched a brow. There was a story here. She wasn’t sure how hard she could poke. “I’ll tell her.” She looked up at him, “anything else?”

Donald shook his head. “I had a lot of growing up to do. I hope I’ve done it. Maybe,” he broke off, “just let her know.”

“I will.” Chloe squeezed his arm as he took his leave and snuck back into the examining room. She leaned against the wall again to listen to the doctor explain to Stacie what to do.

“I am pretty sure she picked up an ear infection. It happens with babies, especially this young. They develop congestion and the mucus drains poorly.” Dr. Stevens wrote out two prescriptions. “The nurse will administer an antibiotic, and I have a prescription for ear drops. Warm them before you put them in her ears. Also, pick up a suction ball so you can clean out her nose for the next few days.“. Dr. Stevens turned, toward Chloe. “Are you the other mother?”

Chloe laughed and shook her head. “No, but I do share the apartment with them.”

“Oh good.” Dr. Stevens’ shoulders visibly lowered. “Your friend here has not been getting enough rest. I can see it in her eyes and her hair. Would you be willing to help her with the overnights, especially while Bella is ailing?”

“Of course,” Chloe tried not to look triumphantly at Stacie, since she had offered the same help and been rebuffed. “I would love to help them both to feel better.”

Dr. Stevens handed the two prescriptions to Stacie. “As I was saying, the nurse will administer the first dose, and clean her nose and ears out before you can leave. I recommend stopping at a 24 hour pharmacy if you can to get the suction ball. You may need it overnight.”

Chloe nodded, “we will.”

“Good.” There doctor turned to Stacie again. “You did the right thing. One can never tell with babies this young if the fever is serious. I’m glad you came in.”

Stacie nodded and tried to smile. She rubbed Bella’s back while she waited for the nurse to come in. Chloe once again followed the doctor out, went to the check out desk andmade arrangements to cover the cost of the bill. She didn’t want Stacie to see it.

When she returned to the examining room, the nurse and Stacie were just putting Bella back into the carrier. “All set?” Stacie nodded, so Chloe led the way to the car. Once they were all buckled in, she headed toward home. “I’m going to drop you off, then head out to the pharmacy for the suction ball. Get Bella as settled as you can, and I will take over when I get back.”

“Chloe,” Stacie’s voice sounded worn. “I can’t let you do all of this.”

“You can and you will.” Chloe’s voice was bright. “It’s what sisters do, remember? We take care of each other.” Before Stacie could argue, she pulled Donald’s business card from her pocket. “Donald said to call if you want to catch up over coffee. He promises that’s all.” Stacie took the card and smiled. Chloe poked, “what else might he mean?”

Stacie laughed, “he invited me for coffee the morning after the riff off. We ended up sleeping together. It became a joke that coffee was a euphemism for hooking up.”

Chloe grinned, “I wondered. You are lucky Aubrey never found out.”

“Are you telling me? She would have loosed the hounds on me.” Stacie blushed.

“More importantly, we would have lost an integral member of the Bellas.” Chloe winked. She pulled into the drive way, “go on. Get settled. I’ll be right back.”

As Stacie pulled Bella from the car, she said, “I would have lost an entire family. God, was I stupid.”

“Just young, Stac. We all were.” Chloe winked. “Be back soon.” As she pulled away she considered just how young, and perhaps stupid, they all had been back then. Donald was right, they all had a lot of growing up to do. 

After Chloe returned and shooed her to bed, Stacie laid staring at the ceiling. After a heavy sigh she picked up her phone.

Stacie: hey Grumpy.

It took about ten minutes for Beca to respond. 

Beca: what’s up, Legs. Everything okay?   
Stacie: had to take Bella to ER.   
Beca: OMG. Hang on. 

Stacie smiled as FaceTime rang. “You didn’t have to call.”

“Bull shit. Are you guys ok?” Beca was sitting up in bed running her right hand through her hair while holding the phone with her left.

“She has an ear infection.” Stacie stopped for a moment then plowed on. “Don’t interrupt, ok?”

“Ok,” Beca looked guarded.

Stacie looked away from the camera, afraid of what she would see. “Chloe is staying with me. She never talks about her soldier so I don’t think that worked out. She’s not going to vet school either. But she is helping me.” Stacie looked back. “She took us to the emergency room. She paid for the visit. She got Donald’s card for me. I don’t know what you saw or thought you saw, Grumpy, but Red isn’t who you think she is.”

Beca took a shaky breath, “that’s a lot to unpack, Conrad. I’m gonna go backwards if you don’t mind. Donald?”

“Remember the treble maker I sang to at our first riff-off? He’s a doctor now, at the Emergency Room.” Stacie blushed.

Beca noticed but left it alone. There was too much else to handle. “Why did Beale have to cover the ER visit?”

Stacie took a deep breath. “I don’t have insurance, Beca. My parents covered Bella’s birth. I should have signed up for affordable care, but missed the deadlines.”

Beca felt her back stiffen. “Shit, Conrad, this could have been a disaster.”

“I know. That’s why I wanted you to know how Chloe stepped up for me.”

Beca waved that off, “look, I can pass you off as my domestic partner and get you on my insurance.”

Stacie stared at the screen. “Shit, Mitchell, you been watching rom-coms or something? I am not doing a fake relationship with you.”

“Then what?” Beca demanded. “What are you going to do for insurance?”

“I will see if having a baby is considered a qualifying event. If it isn’t, I will use that signing bonus you sent to get something else till December.” Stacie tried to keep her voice down but she was losing her temper. “Why the fuck are you willing to jump through these hopes for me but not for Beale?”

Beca froze. “That’s not fair, Legs.”

It was Stacie’s turn to run her hand through her hair. “Maybe it isn’t. Look, I feel like shit and I haven’t had enough sleep. Just remember, you aren’t the only one who went through or is going through crap, ok?”

“Yeah, Legs. I get it. Get some sleep and I will get Teresa to look into insurance stuff tomorrow. Expect a call.” Beca’s voice gentled.

“I still don’t have a job, Beca.” Stacie didn’t even notice she used her friend’s real name. “I can’t get one until Bella is older. I can’t leave her with Chloe this young.”

“Then I will hire you somehow. I told you, Conrad, you are the only family I have. I’m gonna find a way to take care of you one way or another.” Beca replied firmly.

Stacie sighed, “just think about what I said?”

Beca nodded, “I will. Get some sleep, Legs. Talk to ya soon.”

Stacie nodded back and hung up. She put the phone down and noticed Chloe standing in the doorway. “Shit. How much did you hear?”

“Enough.” Chloe responded quietly. “She’s right. You are her only family. But I’m part of your family, too. We will figure this out. I promise.”

Stacie nodded and dropped back to lay down again. “God, Red, I’m so tired.”

Chloe walked over and sat on the side of the bed. She reached over and stroked Stacie’s hair. “This worked for me. Think it will work for you?”

Stacie smiled in spite of her fear and frustration. “That’s not fair, Beale.”

“I hear there is a lot of that going around. Shhh, Stacie is sleeping.” Chloe smiled back and continued stroking the brunettes hair until the exhausted new mom fell asleep. Then she slowly stood and crept out of the room to check on Bella. At least she could feel useful here. 


	7. New Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca gets a personal assistant.

Beca was still toweling her hair when she opened the door to the hotel room. “Damn it, Theo, I thought Meredith told you...” she broke off when she lifted the towel off of her head and saw a young lady about Emily’s age, but Beca’s height standing nervously in the doorway.

“Um, I’m not Theo. My name is Teresa. The agency sent me to see if I will do as a personal assistant.” Teresa put her hand out.

Beca shook the offered hand and moved out of the way. “Come on in. Sorry, one of the producers is a real pain in my ass.”

“So I gathered. My first note should be to reduce contact with anyone named Theo?” Teresa smiled, still nervous.

“If you can do that, you are hired and forever my best friend. Look, I gotta finish getting dressed. Make yourself at home.” Beca started heading to the bathroom.

Teresa paused next to the coffee table, “have you ordered room service yet today?” She called to be heard in the other room.

There was a short pause, and Teresa was afraid she would have to wait, but then Beca called out, “I’d love coffee and a waffle!”

“On it,” Teresa picked up the phone and ordered a carafe of coffee, a waffle, several flavors of syrup and a plate of bacon and eggs. “Bacon and eggs too, in case you need protein.”

Beca laughed as she entered the sitting room. “At least you didn’t insist on something healthy like yogurt and fruit. You will help me finish it all, won’t you?”

Teresa nodded, “I will try.” She sat down on a stool at the bar that separated the kitchenette from the sitting room. “Meredith gave me the schedule for the week, which we can go over whenever you want. Mostly, they are meetings with songwriters and engineers so they can get a feel for what you like.”

“So your job is to order coffee and manage my schedule?” Beca asked as she shook her hair out and plopped into the overstuffed chair near the window.

“My job is pretty much whatever you want me to do. I can handle your phone, and email, if you like.” Teresa shrugged. “As long as you don’t ask for anything illegal, immoral, or fattening, I can do it.”

Beca chuckled and tossed her phone across the space that separated them. “It’s all yours. I only have one person I care to talk to these days. If you see a message from Legs, make sure I see it.”

Teresa nodded and wrote another note. “Got it, Boss.”

“Please, call me Beca. Tell me why you are doing this shit job and what you would rather do?” Beca leaned back and yawned. She really wanted that coffee.

“I have a degree in music with a minor in business. I thought I might like to become an agent or a manager, and this gives me a chance to see what the industry looks like from the inside.” Teresa shrugged.

“Music major, huh? Bachelor of fine arts or bachelor of music?” Beca was intrigued.

Teresa blushed, “music. I played bass.”

Beca arched an eyebrow. “Stand up or electric?”

“Both,” Teresa laughed. “My dad was a rock star wannabe so all his kids had to play with him. My brother is a drummer and my big sister a rhythm guitarist. I played bass. When I got to fifth grade, I started the violin and by eighth grade I was playing bass for everything they needed one for. I made all district and all state, got a music scholarship, tried my hand at conducting and realized I hated people looking at me.”

“Well, then, agent or manager may be perfect for you. I sure never thought to be the star of the show.” Beca chuckled. Their conversation halted as room service arrived. Once the meal had been split, both had a cup of coffee and they were seated side by side at the bar, Beca spoke again. “Where were we?”

“You didn’t expect to be the star,” Teresa was normally embarrassed to explain her lack of drive to be famous. It was refreshing to talk to someone who might understand.

“Right. I was going to go to Los Angeles and produce.” Beca took a big bite of her waffle and paused while she savored it.

Teresa sipped her coffee and tasted the eggs. They were a little rubbery, but the bacon was perfect so she munched happily on a slice. “What happened?”

“My dad offered to pay if I went to college for one year. I let someone rope me into joining an acapella group. I graduated with a degree in music theory, and even had an internship at one studio before getting a job at another. I was working with shit acts, though, so I quit. I let those same aca-idiots talk me into a tour for the USO, met Theo and Khaled and here I am.”

Teresa watched carefully as Beca talked about her aca-idiots. She guessed the Chloe she is not to ask about was one of them. “At least you sing, right? I mean, you have to be good for them to give you this chance.”

Beca shrugged, “I don’t really consider what I like to do singing. I make mashups. My voice is ok for demos, and I blend really well with myself.”

“What do you mean?” Teresa was puzzled.

“Khaled said he was touched by a series of layered tracks I put down. Of course that sounds good when all the tracks are my voice. It’s even better than blending with family. My voice fits perfectly with my voice.” Beca snorted. “But they thought they could help me,” she used air quotes, “develop my own material.” She laughed again. “What material? I’m not a writer, I’m a glorified arranger who uses technology well.”

Teresa looked at her new boss skeptically. “I bet you are selling yourself short. I have a degree in this stuff, but I really don’t sing. I can hear every mistake as my throat does what I don’t tell it to.”

“You just had a lousy teacher. Chl, I mean, an accomplished vocal coach could teach you how to use your ear to train your voice.” Beca shrugged, “I can’t, but I’m sure I will pick your brain for bass leads.”

“I’m all yours, boss.” Teresa laughed, “I have my stand up at my apartment.”

Beca grinned, “bring it over! I’d love to hear you play something.” She shoveled eggs into her mouth, “it’s been a long time since I played with another musician.”

“What do you play, besides a mixing board?” Teresa was intrigued.

“Guitar and piano, the usual shit for a theorist.” It was Beca’s turn to taste the bacon. “Oh, that’s good!”

Teresa nodded, “we can try fried eggs tomorrow, if you want. They do bacon and waffles well,but the eggs,” she wiggled her hand up and down.

Beca grinned, “we are so going to get along. Damn, I wish you had your bass here.”

“My electric is at my dad’s house. He lives about twenty minutes from here. I can go get it while you are in a meeting, if you want?” Teresa offered a little nervously.

“I want!” Beca offered her fist for a bump. “Us playing will be so much more fun that talking to engineers and songwriters. It gives me something to look forward to.”

Teresa nodded again, “do you have a guitar or keyboard here?” She looked around.

Beca sighed, “not yet. I have my laptop, though, and I can play some stuff on the piano keyboard I installed there.”

Teresa reached for her iPad. “I will contact the label and ask them to bring you a keyboard, hybrid guitar and an amp.” She looked up at Beca’s startled face. “Amplified sounds different than acoustic; you have to try both.”

“You can just ask for equipment?” Beca still looked surprised.

“You can demand it. Meredith says they are contractually obligated to provide what you need to succeed. You can ask them to provide the computer and mixing equipment, too, although they will probably want you to use the studio until after the first tour or first hit.”

Beca leaned against the back of her stool, “Yep, you are definitely hired.”

Teresa grinned and reached for the carafe. “More coffee?”

“Absolutely, more coffee.” Beca nodded. After both cups were doctored, they tapped cups as if making a toast. “I am sure there is a movie quote here I should use, but I hate movies.”

“Louis, I have a feeling this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship.” Teresa laughed, “Casablanca. And you not watching movies means I am outta here every night promptly at 5.”

“If it means I don’t have to watch movies, I will set the alarm.” Beca laughed out loud. She was feeling happy for the first time since the damn tour. It was gonna be a great day, even if she had to meet engineers or songwriters. There would be music and someone to talk to.

When they finished breakfast and Teresa had put the tray table outside of the room, she studied her new boss. “Sorry if this is impertinent. Did you have a hard time sleeping last night?”

Beca looked up from her laptop, startled. “Why do you ask?”

Teresa blushed, “I don’t know, maybe it’s your posture. I guess you could always hold yourself up with one hand and work on your music with the other. It just seems tired.”

“You are gonna be a tough one to fool, Teresa.” Beca laughed as she whipped her right hand out from under her chin. “I am still getting used to being here, I guess.” She scratched her head. “I have never lived alone. I lived with my mom, then shared a dorm room. I lived with the Bellas for three years, then with two roommates in New York for three more.” She pushed her laptop back. “I guess it sounds weird to say a hotel is quiet, but compared to my apartment in New York, it really is.”

Teresa nodded. “I can guess. I never lived in New York, but I remember how weird it was to get my first apartment. I had a studio near campus my last two years of college. It was weird getting used to being alone.” 

Beca nodded, looked back at her laptop and started to put her headphones on.

“You know, if you wanted to catch a nap. I can work out here on your schedule and even leave the television on if that helps.” Teresa looked at her calendar. “You have a meeting with the songwriters at 3, so you have plenty of time. We can even squeeze in a hamburger before we go.”

Beca looked wistfully at the bedroom, then back at Teresa. “Is there a Taco Bell between here and the studio?”

Teresa laughed, “I will find out. What about that nap?”

“All right,” she stood up and tugged her hand through her hair. “Just don’t think you get to pull rank and make me sleep all of the time.”

“I wouldn’t dream of it.” Teresa held up both hands. “If one of the delivery services handles Taco Bell, what should I order?”

“Mmmm, Mexican pizza and a chicken quesadilla.” Beca smiled in anticipation. “Doctor Pepper.”

Teresa made the notes. “Got it.”

“Thanks, Teresa.”

“Any time, boss.”

Teresa grinned as Beca muttered on her way to the bedroom, “stop calling me boss.”


	8. Now what?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More about Beca and Teresa, a little bit with the Bellas. (I really inhale at summaries, sorry)

“Teresa said you had a few questions for me?” Meredith smiled into the camera.

“Yeah,” Beca nodded. “First of all, can I get my own phone or do I have to use the one the label gave me?”

“You can absolutely have your own phone. I suggest leaving the label issued phone with Teresa.” Meredith nodded.

Beca smiled, “yeah, she carries it most of the time to save me from Theo. Ok, do I have to give them my email address?”

Meredith laughed, “please don’t tell me you are doing something illegal with all of this secrecy.”

“Nah, I’d get caught. Have you seen how bad I am at lying? My face turns bright red.” Beca chuckled back.

“I believe you already gave them an email address, and they will issue you one for business purposes. Again, keep those two on the phone Teresa has to keep tabs of. You may have as many emails as you wish and you are not obligated to tell the label about any more of them. You merely need to monitor or have monitored those in your Human Resources file.” Meredith was enjoying the way her new client thought.

Beca’s face lit up, “awesome! Now, I have had a YouTube channel since I was with the Bellas. That’s still mine, right?”

Meredith considered. “Strictly speaking, yes. But if you use it while working for the label, they can claim it is their intellectual property. If it is not attached to the email you gave Human Resources, just close it until you have more leverage or you leave the label.”

“Got it.” Beca nodded. “So, for example, I could shut it down and move it to a different email for archiving, to pick up if and when I leave the label.”

“That’s right. If you wish to have a social media outlet while working for the label, I suggest setting up accounts specifically for use with Epic, and only post that which you are willing to lose rights.” Meredith agreed.

“Because I will?” Beca asked.

“Probably. It is still a murky bit in entertainment law, how much control you have over your image and material regarding social media. For example, you cannot use pictures of you posted at a magazine without paying for them. Even though it is your image, and they took the picture without your express permission, it is considered art created in a public space and belongs to the photographer.”

“That sucks.” Beca wrinkled her nose. “Ok, that’s what I needed to know. I’m gonna close the old account with a post linking to a new one. Since I mostly want to use other people’s stuff, I figure I can do covers with citations?”

Meredith nodded, “as long as the label doesn’t try to monetize it, you should be able to talk music with your fans. Don’t ever do full songs, especially not of stuff you plan to release with Epic.”

Beca nodded in return, “ok, got it. Thanks, Meredith.”

“Any time. Send me the link to the new site. I look forward to seeing what you come up with.” The agent smiled.

“Me, too.” Beca laughed quietly. “It might crash and burn, but I gotta find something else to do than play with Teresa and sit in meetings. It’s a creative outlet I’ve enjoyed since I was captain of the Bellas.”

“So, Teresa is working out?” Meredith’s smile grew to a grin.

Beca’s eyes widened. “She is perfect! It’s like you really know me. She pays attention, but knows when to be quiet. She is musical and willing to jam, but doesn’t make suggestions unless I ask.”

Meredith’s eyes danced, “I love it when a plan comes together.”

“Me, too!” Beca chuckled, “thanks again. Talk to ya later.”

“Send me that link!” Meredith reminded just before the connection ended.

Meredith: thanks Lily, Teresa is working out perfectly.   
Lily: I thought she might. I lived with Cap for three years. I had a pretty good feeling for her creative habits.   
Meredith: well, I never would have thought to get a pa that was a musician. I’ll add that to my bag of tricks.   
Lily: awesome! Say hey to your brother for me.   
Meredith: I will. When are you guys gonna play again?   
Lily: probably next week. Tell him I need the start up piece.   
Meredith: I’ll tell him. Can’t wait to see you.   
Lily: take it easy, Mer.   
Meredith: you too.   


Esther: hey guys, just wanted to let you know a friend of mine is working with Beca.   
Aubrey: how did you do that?   
Chloe: is she ok?   
Esther: beat box buddy’s sister works in the industry. Yeah, she’s ok.   
CR: damn, Esther, is there anyone you don’t know?   
Esther: didn’t know Amy’s dad, you saw where that got us.   
Amy: hey! Not my fault! I didn’t think he would show up!   
Jessica: it’s ok, Amy.   
Flo: happy to hear Cap is doing well.   
Stacie: better to hear from up close than over texts. Sorry I sorta dropped the ball.   
Chloe: you’ve been busy, Legs. Hey guys, anyone in the area willing to help babysit Bella with me?   
Stacie: I don’t need more help, Red.   
Aubrey: I can help   
Emily: what did I miss? Stacie, you ok?   
Chloe: Bella got an ear infection. Stacie needs more rest, and needs a coffee date with former treble Donald.   
Stacie: Chloe!   
Aubrey: he’s the least offensive of the former trebles. How did you find him again?   
Stacie: I didn’t.   
Chloe: he recognized her name on Bella’s chart. He’s an intern at er.   
Aubrey: definitely least offensive if he is not a burden to society.   
Ashley: damn, Aubrey, you don’t hold a grudge do you?   
CR: wait a minute, Ashley, you not with Jessica?   
Jessica: not at the moment,   
Esther: what happened?   
Emily: you guys ok? Making me crazy, all these upsets.   
Ashley: tell me about it.   
Aubrey: what’s wrong, Ashley.   
Ashley: hey, I’m still in the chat, don’t push.   
Jessica: we really hurt her feelings on the yacht.   
Ashley: there ya go, pushing. Outta here.   
Aubrey: wait! What?   
Stacie: I feel like I missed something.   
Jessica: we threw her under the bus during the kidnapping.   
Amy: how?   
Chloe: Ah shit. When your dad gave us thirty minutes, he asked who were Ashley and Jessica and we all pointed at Ashley.   
Jessica: even me. She’s not talked to me for over a week.   
Amy: shit, I was just making a bad joke. I didn’t know the ass hole would repeat it. Fuck.   
Aubrey: Chloe, Emily, as the three captains, which of us should call her?   
Chloe: I should. I was her captain for four years. Emily wasn’t captain yet and you were only in charge one year, Bree.   
Emily: let me know if you need help, though? I am getting a degree in psych. Maybe I can suggest a, I dunno, a therapist?   
Chloe: what about the rest of you guys. Anyone having issues processing?   
Aubrey: I have some pretty dark dreams.   
Emily: yeah, I don’t sleep very well.   
CR: well, I got turned down for the Air Force because I keep flying off the handle.   
CR: the recruiting office suggested it’s related.   
Amy: damn, I’m so sorry guys!   
Flo: not your fault, Chica.   
Emily: you guys wanna do a group meeting? I can try and set one up with one of my teachers.   
Amy: can’t believe I’m gonna say this but that’s a good idea, Legacy. I’ll pay for it.   
Stacie: I think I should go find something to do while you talk about this.   
Aubrey: you are part of the family, Legs, as are the Hobbit and Ashley.   
Chloe: yeah, I’ll work on getting Ashley to listen. Groveling and apologies included.   
Stacie: ok, I guess.   
Emily: and I can help with Bella, even if it’s just singing her to sleep. Call me?   
Stacie: thanks, Legacy.   
Aubrey: ok, so Emily, find us a counselor who can do online group meetings so people don’t have to fly in.   
Aubrey: Everyone email me schedules and I will organize some times for the counselor to choose from.   
Aubrey: Esther and Stacie, see if you can keep track of Beca, or even convince her to join us.   
Aubrey: Jessica and Chloe, do the same for Ashley?   


After a chorus of replies, Chloe sighed and put down the phone. She looked over at Stacie. “Damn, this adulting shit sucks.” Stacie only nodded. 

“Teresa?” Beca walked into the sitting room staring at the small amazon box in her hand. “Was there something else from the studio we were expecting?” 

Teresa looked up from her work on the iPad that was synced to Beca’s email and label provided phone. “Not that I know of.” She looked toward the small area at the far end of the room. “Keyboard, mic, mix table, guitar, four track. Unless they sent a spit guard or a loop pedal I can’t think of anything else.”

“I already have a loop pedal, I didn’t order one.” Beca replied absentmindedly. She dropped into the over stuffed chair and looked again at the front of the box. “Just the usual Amazon info.” She tore off the end of the box before upending it and two bundles of striped and spotted material fell out. The paper the fluttered down onto the material proved to be a gift card and gift receipt that just said, “enjoy.”

Teresa watched and tried not to smile, “someone sent you cloth?”

“Not just cloth, fuzzy cloth.” Beca laughed. She picked up the striped bundle and realized, “they are socks!” She excitedly picked up the spotted bundle. “It’s twelve pairs of silly fuzzy socks!”

Teresa laughed out loud. “I’m guessing that is a welcome gift?” When Beca just nodded happily and took her own socks off before tearing into a pair of purple and yellow striped fuzzies, Teresa followed up, “who would send those to you?”

“It’s a Bella.” Beca answered confidently. “I can narrow it down to 9 out of the ten. Aubrey never lived with me, so I doubt she would know my passion for silly socks. Only two would also think of getting fuzzy.” Her voice trailed off and her face fell.

“What’s wrong?” Teresa was surprised at the sudden change in Beca’s demeanor.

Beca hesitated with neither sock yet on her foot. “Only the two I lived with in New York would know I discovered fuzzy socks.”

“I’m guessing you don’t talk to those two?” Teresa chewed her lip, unsure what to do or say.

“Amy and Chloe were my roommates in New York.” Beca stared at the socks and then looked at Teresa. “Chloe, I can’t even explain. She was my best friend, and I’d hoped someday something more. She found a guy on the tour where I got discovered.” Beca shrugged, but Teresa was not buying that this was not still painful.

“And Amy?” Teresa asked, carefully.

“She told the others I won after I turned it down. If she hadn’t, I wouldn’t be here, but maybe we would all still be friends.” Beca turned her eyes back to the socks.

Teresa nodded, even though she assumed Beca didn’t see. “Maybe it’s a peace offering.”

“Maybe.”

“Maybe it doesn’t matter where they come from. You get to have soft and fuzzy silly socks. Don’t look gift socks in the toe. No, that doesn’t sound right.” Teresa tried to joke.

Beca managed a smile. “Maybe.” She stared a little longer, then nodded, “right. Don’t have to make a huge deal out of a couple of pairs of socks. And I don’t have to put shoes on to walk around the hotel. I can use these like slippers.”

Teresa nodded approvingly. “Sounds very practical, for silly socks. Do they make you walk funny?”

“Monty Python! Oh my god, Teresa, we have to watch the ministry of silly walks!” Beca pulled the socks on and dove for the remote. “Consider it research. They used great ambient music.”

“Absolutely,” Teresa agreed again. “Brilliant.” She sounded like the Guinness commercials.

Beca glanced over and grinned, “I knew I liked you.”

Teresa released a silent sigh of relief. She knew Beca still wasn’t sleeping well. The last thing Teresa needed was her boss to spiral into some sort of depression. She was just afraid she wouldn’t be able to stop it forever.


	9. Going viral

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca discovers the power of an ear worm.

“Um, Beca, I think you might wanna check your vlog.” Teresa coughed as she clicked through emails.

Beca looked up, “did I get hacked? God dammit, I tried to think of a really good pass.”

Teresa was shaking her head, “Nope, not hacked.” She kept clicking.

Beca frowned and opened the account. “Holy shit!” She looked up at Teresa again, “I have over 400,000 hits since yesterday?”

“Look at the replies. Kids are recording themselves and loading their own versions.” Teresa laughed, “I’m going to have to turn off alerts if I want to get anything else done.” The phone beside her rang, “hello, Theo. I’m sorry, Beca can’t come to the phone just now.” Beca laughed as she scrolled through replies and hit like on every video performed by a kid. “She’s interacting with her fans.” Teresa tried not to laugh as she responded to the producer. “You should take a look at her you tube channel.”Teresa hung up, “Theo is going to shit a brick.”

Beca nodded, and continued replying to her fans. “Um, maybe warn Meredith?”

Teresa nodded again, “good idea.” As she sent the text she giggled, “your personal assistant may need an assistant.”

“No kidding! How the hell did this happen?” Beca’s eyes were wide.

“I don’t know. I guess we should see who shared it on social media. Someone picked it up first.” Teresa was still laughing. “Once the kids started making videos, I’m sure it went nuts! How many video replies do you have?”

Beca shook her head, “too many to respond to, but I’m trying.”

“Keep it up and I’ll ask Meredith for suggestions.” Teresa returned her attention to her phone.

Meanwhile, up the coast, Chloe opened a Bella chat.

Chloe: Beca’s gone viral!   
Aubrey: what do you mean?   
Flo: I saw people sharing her video on twitter.   
Jessica: I saw someone share their child playing cups.   
Ashley: they play it better than I do.   
Emily: me too, Ash. How are you doing?   
Ashley: better, Emily, thanks for asking.   
Aubrey: I still don’t understand. Chloe: you really need to get on social media.   
Aubrey: why, you girls are the only people I want to talk to.   
Stacie: aren’t there any celebrities besides Beca you want to know about?   
Aubrey: no. What they do in their private lives should be private.   
Emily: you are in the minority, Aubs.   
Chloe: Beca’s video is in 6 figures for hits.   
Aubrey: she has over 100,000 views?   
Amy: on her way to half a million.   
CR: damn, the net is full of kids trying to do her song. I did a YouTube search and she’s at the top but there are pages of kids trying to play it.   
Emily: I tried for years and couldn’t learn it, how are they learning overnight?   
CR: guess old age hit us early, Legacy.   
Amy: speak for yourself.   
Esther: she will need more hands to help her stay on top of things.   
Aubrey: Esther, what do you know about this?   
Esther: what I just said.   
Aubrey: did you arrange this?   
Esther: how could I do that?   
Chloe: did you happen to tell someone about Beca’s video?   
Esther: that would imply I know an influencer.   
Amy: and you do, several, I am guessing.   
Jessica: do you think   
Ashley: she will let us help?   
Emily: yay, Jessley is back!   
Esther: we can ask to help.   
Aubrey: Stacie, will you see if she is open to the Bellas helping?   
Stacie: sure.   
Chloe: we can help from here.   
Stacie: I’ll let her know we are interested.   
CR: yeah, if she gives us access to the account, we can reply for her or something.   
Stacie: how about we start the unofficial Beca Effin Mitchell fan club?   
Aubrey: I nominate Chloe as president.   
Emily: I second.   
Flo: all in favor- aye.   
CR: aye   
Chloe: wait   
Aubrey: aye  
Stacie: aye  
Emily: aye  
Chloe: guys!   
Jessica: aye   
Ashley: aye   
Chloe: she’ll hate it   
Amy: aye   
Esther: aye.   
Flo: the aye’s have it. She will have to talk to you, Chica.   
Aubrey: Flo is right.   
Stacie: we can set up a fan account on Instagram and Twitter. I’m guessing Aubrey won’t want to help with that.   
Aubrey: you’d guess right. But if there is physical paper to push, I will help.   
Emily: I can do twitter around school.   
Jessica: we can handle   
Ashley: instagram.   
Amy: just in case she has older fogies than us as fans, I’ll set up Facebook.   
Chloe: so what am I supposed to do?   
Stacie: stalk Grumpy and tell us what she’s doing so we can put it on the web.   
Chloe: I am not going to stalk Beca.   
Esther: you already do. But I will help.   
Chloe: Esther!   
Aubrey: if the shoe fits, Elf.   
Chloe: I won’t do it.   
Amy: yes you will.   
Flo: she will have to talk to you, Chica.   
CR: don’t make Flo say it again. You want Cap back, don’t ya?   
Stacie: of course she does.   
Amy: operation Bhloe!   
Aubrey: I prefer bechloe, less graphic.   
Emily: bechloe. I like it  
Chloe: you would.   
Stacie: you love it, Red. Ok, Bellas, I’m out. Got a grumpy rock star to harass. 

Stacie watched as the rest of the Bellas said goodbye to make sure she didn’t miss something important. Then, she sent a new text.

Stacie: hey now, you’re a rock star, get the show on, get paid.   
Beca: I guess you saw the hit count?   
Stacie: are you kidding? The Bellas are setting up your fan club as we text.   
Beca: oh, come on, Stacie, tell me you are joking?   
Stacie: not a chance. We all figured your pa will be overwhelmed in short order. We wanna help!   
Beca: a fan club is gonna help?   
Stacie: Yep. Authorize us or not, it’s happening. Instagram, Twitter and Facebook. Authorize us and Teresa can tell Chloe what to post.   
Beca: why Chloe?   
Stacie: she’s your number one fan and we elected her   
Beca: Legs!  
Stacie: I didn’t say you had to talk to her, although that would be faster. Cut out the middle woman.   
Stacie: just give Teresa tidbits Chloe can pass onto the social media team.   
Beca: who is that?   
Stacie: Amy will run Facebook, Jessica and Ashley instagram and Emily Twitter. Between you and me I’ll have to take over Twitter. Emily’s too busy with school.   
Beca: you guys are too much. What if I say no?   
Stacie: then we sic Esther on getting dirt on you and do it anyway.   
Beca: you wouldn’t.   
Stacie: wanna try me?   
Beca: fuck you Conrad.   
Stacie: nah, you aren’t my type.   
Beca: Beale talks to Teresa, not me.   
Stacie: whatever floats your boat, Grumpy.   
Beca: I’m not grumpy!   
Stacie: whatevs. Ttyl 

Beca glared at her phone. “Teresa!” She called to the girl in the other room.

Teresa showed up in the doorway between the sitting room and bedroom soon after, “every thing ok?”

“The Bellas set up a fan club. They want to help you with the fans. They made Beale president. Can you make it work without me?” Beca sat with her head in her hands.

“Yeah, boss, I can make it work.” Teresa stifled her smile. She knew the Bellas, or at least Esther was sneaky. This was top notch meddling and she looked forward to seeing how it played out. “Theo wants a meeting tomorrow. I put him off until after lunch.”

“Thanks, Teresa.” Beca fell backwards on the bed. “I think I need a nap.”

“You got it, do not disturb until dinner.” Teresa stepped back and closed the door behind her.

Beca laid there and stared at the ceiling. How the hell was she going to get over Beale now? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No posting yesterday was an attempt to respect blackout Tuesday, because black lives matter. Black artists matter. I do not know who to boost on this platform, so I just shut the hell up for a day. Be safe and let’s change the world.


	10. Cleaning up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe starts the process and finds hope along the way.

Chloe: hey Ash, can I call you?  
Ashley: why? Do you even know which one I am?  
Chloe: yeah. The brunette alto who actually forms the floor for all of our mixes. And a hell of a baker.  
Ashley: ok.  
Chloe pressed the FaceTime option.

“Hello.”

“Hey, Ash. Let me talk for a minute and then you can say whatever you want including fuck off, ok?”

“Ok.” Ashley was not smiling.

Chloe realized it was one of the few times she could remember the brunette being unhappy. “Ok. So, first, I have so much to apologize for. My grandmother used to say a tease shouldn’t raise a blister, but we teased you and Jessica constantly about not being able to tell you apart.” Chloe sighed, “to be honest, I was just jealous that you two were so comfortable and content with each other. I wish I had what you had.”

“Chloe,” Ashley started to interrupt.

“Please? Let me finish?” Chloe held her breath until Ashley nodded. “Thank you. That night on the yacht, I was scared out of my mind. I didn’t know what to do, but kept thinking I needed a plan. I was a captain, dammit, and I needed to step up. But my brain was like short circuiting and I kept telling myself to wake up from the horrible dream. I let the whole team down. I hurt you worst of all. I have no excuses, and I have no explanation. I was cowardly and I failed you. I’m sorry.”

Ashley sat in silence and studied the image of her former captain. “We were all scared, Chloe.”

“I know. But you guys expected me and Aubrey and Emily, as captains, to do something and we didn’t.”

“No, you didn’t, but that doesn’t make you cowardly. That just means that shit storm was more than you could handle.” Ashley took a deep breath. “It was really scary, and when you all pointed to me, I really thought he was going to shoot me then and there. When he didn’t, I wondered how fast I could get to the railing, but figured that would have gotten me a shot in the back.” Ashley looked away from the camera. “Honestly, I’m surprised I’m here talking to you.”

Chloe nodded, “I keep having awful dreams about it. Sometimes we all get away, but.” She broke off, unable to continue.

It was Ashley’s turn to nod as she looked back at the screen. “Yeah. I have those dreams, too.”

Chloe chewed her lower lip. “Aubrey is organizing meeting times and Emily is looking for a counselor to talk to us all. Will you please join us? We can’t make up to you what we did. I’d like a chance to show I can be a better friend.”

Ashley hesitated. Her anger was dissipating, but the hurt remained. “I guess it might help to talk to someone. I just don’t know how to get over it, Chloe.”

“Me, either, Ash. I do know we love you. I do know Jessica loves you more. We fucked up, because we were all scared. The only heroes in the bunch are Beca and Amy. They didn’t let their fear stop them.” Chloe’s voice cracked. “Amy feels bad, Ash; she made a bad joke when telling her dad off, never thinking he would repeat it. She told me she threatened to bury him if he hurt a single one of us.”

Ashley smiled. It wasn’t her usual big smile, but she smiled. “Well, she blew up his yacht, that was pretty impressive.”

Chloe smiled back, “yeah, it was. I sorta don’t want to know how.”

“Me, either.” Ashley nodded.

“Call Jessica?” Chloe asked. “She really misses you.”

“I miss her, too.” Ashley admitted. “But she.”

“Was scared and stupid like all of us.” Chloe interrupted gently. “I can’t believe if that asshole had one of his goons aim at you that she wouldn’t have tried to pull you away.”

“You can’t know that.”

“No,” Chloe admitted, “but I believe it. Don’t throw away a good thing because that asshole kidnapped us. Please. Don’t let him win.” She was almost begging.

Ashley swallowed. “I don’t know if it’s that easy, Chloe. But I will call her and I’ll talk to whoever Emily sets us up with. Is that enough?”

Chloe nodded, “thank you. You are one of us, Ashley, Bellas for life. If you’ll have us.”

“Yeah,” Ashley’s face softened. “I threw my lot with you guys a long time ago. I will try not to let that asshole tear us apart.”

“Thank you,” Chloe repeated. “Send your schedule to Aubrey so she can plan meetings?”

“I will.” Ashley hesitated, “thanks Chloe. Were you really jealous of Jess and me?”

Chloe smiled wistfully, “still am. You two are braver than I ever was and now I’ve lost my chance.”

Ashley didn’t know what to say. After a long silence, she finally suggested, “you know, you talked me into a second chance. Maybe you can talk her into one.”

“She’d have to take my calls first.” Chloe shrugged. “Thank you for the maybe. Hope can be a powerful healer.”

“Yeah, it can be.” Ashley smiled again. “Thanks Chloe. I hope you get your happily ever after.”

“I hope you get yours. Talk again soon?” Chloe responded.

Ashley nodded. “Yeah. And I’ll call Jess and Aubrey. Maybe I’ll even call Amy.”

Chloe’s eyes were bright with her affection for the brunette who preferred to stay out of the spotlight. “You are a bigger person than I, Ashley. I hope some day to be as brave and generous as you.”

Ashley ducked her head at the compliment. “Talk to you soon, Chloe.”

“Talk to you soon, Ash,” Chloe smiled and closed the connection. “One down,” she muttered.

Chloe came into the living room a few hours later. Stacie looked up excitedly. “Come here!”

“What?” Chloe frowned as she joined Stacie on the couch.

“Didn’t you see the email?” Stacie frowned back. When Chloe shook her head Stacie sighed dramatically. “Beca closed her Bella channel but opened a new one. She said I could share it with the Bellas, so I did.”

Chloe winced, “Sorry, I’m terrible about checking my email.”

Stacie rolled her eyes and opened the YouTube channel on her Roku. “The message at the Bella channel said she might hand it over to one of the other captains to moderate, but she would not have time while working on her album to do it. Aubrey thinks it’s more likely she’s worried about creative control, but we will figure that out later. She’s posting her first vlog on the new channel.”

Chloe chewed her lower lip and turned her attention to the screen.

“Hi guys. I’m Beca Mitchell. I don’t know if any of the Bellas or Bella fans will find this, and I may be talking to myself, but I wanted to put something out there, ya know?” Beca paused and shrugged. “I never thought I would be a solo artist. Then again, I never thought I would be part of an acapella group. I planned on spending one year at Barden to appease my dad and head off to pay my dues as a producer.

“I guess what I’m trying to say is you never know who you are gonna meet, or what impact they are gonna have on your life. If I hadn’t gone to Barden, I wouldn’t have met the Bellas, I wouldn’t have learned to perform on stage, and I wouldn’t have been on the tour where Khaled discovered me.” Beca ran her fingers through her hair, tugging on it nervously. “So, if you really hate where you are at, look around. There may be a surprise hidden among the crap that will change your life forever.”

Beca reached off camera and picked up a plastic cup. “I walked into an auditorium after my dad made me promise to join a club. I used a cup like this to audition for three acapella groups. Well, there were four, but one was all guys and I didn’t feel like fighting that stupid rule. Instead I joined the all girl group where I drove my captains nuts wanting to update their sound.”

Beca paused again and studied the cup, “anyway, here’s the song I used for my audition.” She turned the cup bottom side up and began the rhythm she had used all those years ago. She sang it fast, as she had at the audition rather than the slow, bluesy feel Chloe had initiated at the campfire.

As she watched, Chloe felt the years melt away and she beamed as she had back then.

When Beca finished the song, she brought her attention back to the camera. “Thanks, girls, for taking a chance on an alt-girl with a bad attitude. It’s been a hell of a ride.” She paused, as if she were going to say something else, but then she shrugged with a little smile and ended the recording.

Stacie turned and looked at Chloe, who had gone from beaming to crying during those few words. “Hey,” Stacie reached over to rub her friend’s arm. “This is good, right?”

Chloe nodded, “at least she misses the Bellas.”

“Chloe, you are such an idiot,” Stacie pulled her close for a hug. “You are the only one who never figured out that every time she said she loved us, she was saying she loved you.”

“What?” Chloe pulled away. “She did not.”

Stacie laughed, “she did, from love you awesome nerds to the day she was in the bear trap. Legacy said she told you after the last performance, too.”

“She said she loved us all so much,” Chloe protested.

“And ran into your arms, Legacy said.” Stacie chuckled quietly when Chloe didn’t answer. “Get your head out of your ass and go after your girl?”

“She won’t take my calls, Stac.” Chloe put her head on Stacie’s shoulder and wondered how she could have been so stupid.

“Ok, I will work on that. You work on how you are gonna convince her that you only have eyes for her.” Stacie tried to console her friend.

Chloe shook her head, “I practically threw myself at her for years, Legs.”

Stacie snorted, “Learn to use your words, Chloe, you are a lit major for fuck’s sake. Isn’t there some dead poet you can quote?”

Chloe laughed despite herself, “I’m sure there is. I focused on prose.” She looked at her friend, “but I get your point.”

Stacie grinned, “good. Now be a good roomie and check to see if Bella needs changing. I’ll work on dinner.”

Chloe stood up and nodded while she wiped her eyes. That wonderful, healing hope was bubbling up again. Surely, she couldn’t lose with so many remarkable women on her side. 


	11. I got my ticket

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca learns the power of video, as does Chloe in a different way.

“Thank you for being so prompt.” Theo smiled.

“No need to be snide.” Beca rolled her eyes. “Is this a meeting for just the three of us or is someone joining us?”

“Jason Moore will be here shortly.” Theo sat down in the conference room and leaned his hands on the table. “We want to make a video for that song you did on your vlog.”

Beca tried not to laugh. “It’s an old song. Well, part of it is way old like beginning of last century old.”

Theo nodded, “but it struck a nerve.There are kids all over the world harassing their teachers and parents with that rhythm you banged out.”

Beca nodded, “yeah, I sort of figured that when I saw the reply videos. But it’s already out there! What are we going to do to make it fresh?”

“That’s where Jason comes in.” Theo tried again to smile I’m his disarming way, hoping to put his new star at ease. This adversarial relationship was wearying. “I have also heard you have a fan club starting up.”

Beca rolled her eyes again. “Yeah. The Bellas are running it. Chloe is president. I still don’t want to talk to her, so Teresa is running interference.”

“Got it.” Theo took a deep breath, “might we modify your contract due to this turn of events? It may become difficult to avoid a certain name with that person being so integral to your fan club.”

Beca paused and considered. After an uncomfortable amount of time she finally nodded. “I will tell Meredith to make the change and send an addendum.” She glanced at Teresa, who was taking notes before returning her attention to Theo. “But make no mistake, she is still off limits except when discussing the fan club.”

Theo leaned back in his chair and relaxed. “Acknowledged.” He picked up his phone and sent a text. The door to the conference room opened and a man strode purposefully into the room.

“Miss Mitchell? Jason Moore.” He offered her a hand.

Beca smiled, a little surprised, but shook the offered hand. “My pleasure. Please, call me Beca.”

Jason nodded his head once and sat down closer to her than to Theo.“I approached Theo about doing a video for your song after I was inspired by the first time I heard it.” He grinned, “I was eating in a greasy spoon, no judgement please.”

Beca laughed. “None here. I spent most of my college career at a diner across from the university. I consider it a guilty pleasure.”

“I think we may just get along.” Jason smiled easily. “Anyway, there was a family sitting behind me. As they waited for their food, one of the children started your video and tried to play along. I would like to recreate that moment in a grander way.”

“You have my attention,” Beca grinned.

“I want you to play a waitress who day dreams about being anywhere but there. As part of the dream, the entire clientele and staff accompany you on their cups.” Jason waited.

“That sounds like fun!” Beca winced, “I don’t have any real acting experience. I sang on stage with my acapella group but never took acting or did plays or that sort of thing.”

Jason leaned back in his chair. “We can work around that. Most musicians have little acting experience. We can design the character to be as like you or as opposite you as it gives you freedom to play.” He looked at Theo. “I still need to scout a location for external shots while you get a studio recording made.”

Beca bit her lower lip. “Would you consider using the Barden diner? It really was a home away from home for me. I’d like to pay them back for all the nights they let me sit there for hours nursing a shake.”

“That’s a great idea!” Jason looked at Beca. “We can get them publicity and give them the rights to advertise as the favorite diner of Beca Mitchell.” He returned his gaze to Theo. “Would that be all right with you?”

Theo nodded. This was going much better than he dared hope. “I can contact them. If they are willing, perhaps we can do a practical shoot inside the diner.”

Jason nodded in return. “It’s worth looking into. We would need the space to fit at least a cameraman if not a dolly.”

Beca smiled happily at the thought. Maybe making a video could be fun. Maybe she could squeeze in a mini reunion with some of the girls. She paused as she realized she was not thinking only of seeing Stacie. She picked up her phone and texted Teresa while Jason and Theo continued to discuss plans.  
  


Beca: ok you win.   
Teresa: what did I win?   
Beca: I miss the Bellas   


Teresa looked over at her boss and smiled before she answered. 

Teresa: want me to arrange a reunion if we shoot near campus?  
Beca: yes please.  
Teresa: I can see about getting you there for graduation even if we don’t shoot there.

Beca paused and looked at the text before looking over at Teresa and nodding.

Beca: yeah. I think I would like to see Emily graduate.  
Teresa: I’m on it.

Beca leaned back in the chair and hooked her feet on the rungs. She had just found a perk or two that went with being a viral star. Maybe this being a singer instead of a producer wouldn’t be so bad.

Later that day, while Beca worked with the studio musicians on instrumentation to add to the song, Teresa took a moment to send a text.

Teresa: Miss Beale? Teresa Millman, Beca’s assistant. I have permission to plan a reunion.   
Chloe: please call me Chloe. What do you mean?   
Teresa: several parts. First, we may be in Atlanta to film a video, I don’t know when.   
Teresa: she realized she missed “the Bellas.” Third, I may discuss this with you as president of her fan club.   


Chloe felt a sting of disappointment.

Chloe: she still won’t talk to me.   
Teresa: no, she prefers you talk to me. She also wants me to look at graduation.   
Chloe: she might come?   
Teresa: she wants to come.   
Chloe: thank you, Teresa. I won’t embarrass her. I promise.   
Teresa: thank you, Miss Beale.   
Chloe: please call me Chloe.   
Teresa: I think she was happier with you.   
Chloe: why do you think that?   
Teresa: go watch the Bella videos.   
Chloe: ok, Teresa, I will. Thanks again.

Chloe put her phone down. “Stacie, Teresa told me to watch the Bella videos. She said they show Beca was happier with the Bellas.”

Stacie snorted, “the videos show she was crazy in love with you, Beale. You are so blind.”

Chloe blushed, “show me? She’s coming to graduation. I need to believe I have a chance.”

Stacie started to tease her friend, but one look told her it was not the time. “All right, Red. Let me give you a crash course in Bechloe 101.” She picked up the remote and turned on the now archival Bella channel. “It starts my Sophomore year. We don’t have video from freshman year because of that stupid Treble.”

Chloe protested, “they dated till we lived in New York!”

Stacie shrugged, “eh. He was convenient. Now, do you want to see these or not?”

Chloe closed her mouth and nodded. Had she really been as blind as Stacie accused her of? She would soon find out. 


	12. Beginning or?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe realizes she and Beca are not the only ones disconnected after all that has happened.

Aubrey: hey   
Emily: hi!  
Aubrey: thought I would touch base   
Emily: glad you did   
Aubrey: you have time for coffee?   
Emily: wish I did ICCA finals next week  
Aubrey: oh, right. Last one for you. How do you feel?   
Emily: honestly? Glad it’s almost over   
Aubrey: what do you mean?   
Emily: much as I love these girls, they aren’t my Bellas   
Aubrey: oh I get it. Yeah, Beca’s bunch are special.   
Emily: they were yours too   
Aubrey: not really. anyway, good luck at finals maybe coffee later?   
Emily: I’ll try. Still have to graduate and finish my 21 credits   
Aubrey: right. Ok take care and don’t be a stranger.   
Emily: hugs

Aubrey sighed and put down her phone. She felt like a fool, chasing after the younger girl. It was clear that whatever Aubrey thought was developing between them was one sided.

She was startled out of her reverie by her phone ringing. She saw it was an unknown number from Miami, so took the chance it might be Beca and answered. “Aubrey Posen.”

“Good day, Miss Posen. It’s Theo.” The British accent reinforced the identity.

“Good day, Theo. To what do I owe this pleasure?” Aubrey tried to hide her surprise.

“I have an idea for a video for Beca, but to make it happen, I will need your help. The USO tour organizers said you were the point person for the Bellas.” Theo waited for confirmation.

Aubrey hesitated, but then acknowledged the role she had played. “I am in touch with all of the girls except Beca these days.”

Theo cleared his throat. “Yes, well, I may have accidentally caused that rift. I suggested she needed to move on from the Bellas to be successful.”

Aubrey felt her temper flair, and struggled to keep her composure. “I see.”

“I would like to rectify that error. Beca is not happy these days.” Theo felt he was on shaky ground but plowed forward anyway. “We will be in the Barden area for a video shoot. I wonder if we might also be able to get the Bellas to participate in a recording session?”

“I’m not sure, Theo. I would need to know when and what for?” Aubrey spoke in a clipped tone.

Theo nodded to himself, although Aubrey could not see. “Beca and my team have developed a mash up of her cups song and Freedom 90. NBC would like to do a promotional video for one of their shows with Beca. I would like to include the Bellas.”

Aubrey was silent as she digested the information. “What’s the show and what’s the angle?”

“The show is the Voice. Beca has not shown the pop she had on tour. The fire is still there, usually in the form of sarcasm, but not the pop.” Theo took a deep breath, “the label is willing to donate to any cause the Bellas choose.”

“All right, Theo. Text me details and I’ll see what I can do. Beca has signed off on this?”

Theo knew this was the tricky part. “No, it is a surprise. I don’t want her to know until the video shoot.”

Aubrey laughed in spite of her reservations. “You do like playing with fire.”

“You will still try?”

“I will try.” Aubrey agreed. “Emily is in school. Amy is still abroad and Stacie has a young child, but I will try to get the others to help.For charity.”

Theo relaxed, “and maybe help Beca find her spark?”

“And maybe help Beca find her spark.” Aubrey laughed again, “I just hope it doesn’t blow up in all of our faces.”

“I am with you on that one, Miss Posen. Thank you. I will be in touch.” Theo ended the call.

As Aubrey waited for more details, she wondered if this would be the Bellas curtain call or a new beginning. She really couldn’t tell which it would be. 

“Aubrey Posen,” she answered the phone when it rang again.

“When were you going to tell me?”

“What?” Aubrey recognized Chloe’s voice but had no idea what her friend was talking about.

“When were you going to tell me that Beca was in love with me?” Chloe demanded. “I thought you were my best friend!”

Aubrey sighed and closed her eyes. That island in Greece was looking better all the time. “I am your best friend. Well, besides the Hobbit. Would you mind telling me what has your knickers in a knot?”

Chloe sighed as well, “Stacie showed me a bunch of videos on line from our time with the Bellas. She called it Bechloe 101.”

“Oh,” Aubrey responded. “And you are angry at me why?”

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Chloe demanded again.

“Elf, I have been telling you since I graduated and you didn’t. I have been telling you to speak up, to ask her out, to stop wearing your ass as a hat.” Aubrey felt her temper flare again. She really didn’t have time for all this drama. “What did you want me to say?”

Chloe subsided some, “oh, I guess you did.”

Aubrey nodded, “I am all for you two sorting it out, but it is between you two. It has nothing to do with me, except that I prefer you both to be happy.” Aubrey stood and headed to her kitchen. “What made Stacie show you those videos?”

“Teresa told me to watch them. She said that Beca was happier with the Bellas. Stacie said she was happier with me.”

“I just got off the phone with Theo. He said Beca was happier with the Bellas too. He wants us to do a charity promotional video with her to try and find her spark.” Aubrey mused out loud while pulling items from the fridge.

“What do I do, Bree?” Chloe asked nervously. “I get all confident and think I can win her back, then I get all scared that I already ruined everything. It’s a crazy roller coaster I can’t seem to get off of.”

Aubrey sighed again, “talk to your therapist, Chloe. She will have better suggestions than I do. You have to figure out where all this fear is coming from. What happened to no boundaries Beale who could do anything?”

Chloe was quiet for a short time before she answered, “I don’t know. I guess that’s the problem. As long as I was with the Bellas, I knew where I fit in and what I was good at. Now, I don’t know.”

“None of us really know what we are doing, Elf. If we are lucky, we find a passion that keeps us feeling alive. If we aren’t, we keep searching for it.” Aubrey gave a mental shrug.

“What keeps you feeling alive, Bree?” Chloe asked carefully.

Aubrey blinked, “I haven’t found it yet. I thought the Lodge would be it; after all, I’m good at bossing people around.” Her voice dropped, “but it gets lonely.”

Chloe chewed her lower lip, “why don’t you do something about it?”

“I tried, Chlo. You know I’m not good at the casual dating scene. Someday, I’ll find someone who I click with. In the mean time, I have to keep looking for where I fit in. So we are sort of in the same boat. You gotta keep trying, Elf. Don’t let the fear stop you. You have the biggest heart; it doesn’t suit you to think small.”

“What about Emily?”

“What about her,” Aubrey tried to play it cool.

Chloe smiled, recognizing her friend’s tell. “I thought you clicked with her.”

Aubrey stifled another sigh. “You thought wrong.” When Chloe said nothing in response, Aubrey finally added, “she’s too busy.”

“I’m sorry, Elf. Maybe after she graduates?” Chloe suggested.

“I will not hold my breath. In the meantime, we need to see about getting Beca to forgive you. No reason for you two to be miserable when you have obviously been pining over each other for years.” Aubrey changed the subject back to Beca.

Chloe nodded, and replied, “I tried sending her a present, but Teresa told Esther she wasn’t ready to receive goodies. She also said Beca wouldn’t talk to me yet. I don’t know what to do.”

Aubrey smiled, “be you, Elf. Be bighearted, fearless, powerful, loving you. Beca will come around.”

“What if she doesn’t?” Chloe chewed her lip.

“She is mad because when she finally got the nerve to tell you how she feels, you were kissing your soldier. It’s your turn. Step up, show her you care. Show her you aren’t going anywhere and tell her, for fuck’s sake, that you love her.” Aubrey tried to keep her voice gentle. “Break her walls back down, if you want her back. I don’t believe she stopped loving you, Beale. She’s just as scared as you are.”

“Thanks Elf. Love you, ya know?” Chloe choked back tears that threatened to fall.

Aubrey smiled again, “back atcha, Elf. I gotta finish cooking my dinner.”

“Sorry,” Chloe winced, “I didn’t mean to interrupt.”

“You are always welcome to interrupt, or come over here to hang out if you want.” Aubrey corrected her. “But I also have to take care of business or I will grind to a halt. And I don’t know I could live with myself if I did.”

Chloe sat silently on the other end for a while before saying, “let’s do lunch soon? I miss you.”

“I miss you too, Chloe. Let’s do that.” Aubrey knew it was unlikely to happen without an actual date set, but it was a nice sentiment. “Talk to you soon.”

Chloe sat and looked out the window toward the front yard. When even Aubrey Posen was feeling like she didn’t fit in, the world seemed upside down.


	13. Time moves on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stacie has coffee with Donald while Chloe learns just how hooked Aubrey is.

(May 2020)

“I was beginning to think I’d overplayed my hand.” Donald stood as Stacie approached the table.

Stacie gave him a one-armed hug and kissed his cheek lightly. “I’m just not very good at the mom thing yet.”

Donald smiled as they both sat. “I bet you do better than you think. How is Bella?”

“Better,” Stacie’s smile looked relieved.

“You look better, too.” Donald offered. When she raised an eye brow he blushed, “well, that didn’t come out right. You always look terrific, I just meant you look more rested.”

Stacie laughed and let him off the hook. “I was not fishing for compliments. I know I needed more sleep. It’s been difficult, being on my own, then watching my Bellas fall apart.”

Donald frowned but waited to ask a follow up question until after they ordered. “What do you mean?”

“We stayed in touch, that group that won your senior year. We won two more nationals and the worlds.”

“I know that, I was following.” He smiled at her after interrupting. “But please, go on?”

Stacie hesitated, unsure what to make of his comment. Putting it aside for the time being, she explained about the USO tour, Beca being discovered, and the fallout of the kidnapping.

“Oh my god!” Donald’s eyes grew wide as he listened. “Everyone is all right, physically anyway?”

Stacie nodded. “Emily has gotten a counselor for group discussions, and they each can have private appointments, too. Amy is covering the cost.”

Donald hesitated, “Emily was the new girl during your last year? She wrote Flashlight?”

“How did you know?” 

“My sister sings it to my nephew every night. She learned it from Jesse J, and made it a lullaby.” He laughed. “I recognized it from the video at World’s. It didn’t take long to see the name in both credits.”

Stacie smiled and sipped her tea. “You are a pretty good amateur sleuth, sir.”

Donald shrugged, “it wasn’t hard. Did she stop writing?”

“I think so. She’s getting a degree in psychology. I’m not sure about her plans after college.” Stacie shrugged back.

“So, I guess trying to be there for your friends has tired you out,” he smiled sympathetically. “Is there anything I can do to help?”

"Just being here helps. Being someone who remembers me before I was Bella’s mom, when I was smart and pretty and confident, that helps.”

Donald studied her. “You never stopped being smart and pretty, beautiful even. I cannot imagine what happened to your confidence.”

“Struggling to get back in shape while knowing a little life counts on me to know what I’m doing, when I don’t.” Stacie laughed at herself. “Don’t get me wrong. I adore Bella. I’m just terrified I am going to screw her up.”

He leaned forward and placed a hand over hers in what was meant to be an encouraging gesture. “All moms feel that way. Just keep loving her.”

Stacie swallowed at the kindness in his eyes and the warmth of his hand. She had forgotten how nice it was to be around someone who cared. Her last real relationship had ended years before she chose to get pregnant. “Thank you. You don’t even know me anymore.”

“I know who you were. I know that underneath that flirty and vapid exterior was a brilliant mind who was trying to solve the problems of the world while filing her nails.” Donald laughed, “you could have been top of my med school class had you tried.”

“I prefer mechanics.” Stacie smiled and shrugged. “Show me a well-crafted watch or a well-built engine and I’m yours.”

“I’ll remember that,” Donald teased before pulling his hand back. “When do you have to go back?”

Stacie shook her head. “Chloe and Aubrey are catching up while they watch Bella. I have no real time limit.”

Donald’s eyes twinkled, “well, I know what that would have meant in college. I meant it, though. I just want to have a chance for us to catch up. Maybe get to know each other differently.”

“I’d like that,” Stacie nodded and sipped again at her tea. What she wouldn’t give for a teaspoon of her college confidence! At the same time, this new Donald seemed interesting and interested. Without the games, maybe they would find something in common. “Tell me about med school?” She settled back in her chair to listen and let the years roll away.

Meanwhile, Aubrey was quietly closing the door to the bedroom where Bella was napping. When she made it back to the living room, she caught Chloe watching her closely. “What?”

Chloe cocked her head to one side. “You never cease to amaze me, Elf. I had no idea you were so good with children. You are going to be a great mom.”

Aubrey shook her head, “not me, Elf. I’m not brave enough to take on raising a child alone.”

“Why do you think you would be alone?” Chloe looked surprised.

Aubrey settled onto the couch with her legs curled under her and resting her head on her fist. “I’m difficult, Chlo. You of all people should know that.”

“That doesn’t mean,” Chloe started to protest.

“Never kid a kidder, Elf.” Aubrey interrupted softly. “I’ve never had a successful relationship that lasted longer than a few months. People may be intrigued by me, or impressed by my authoritative manner, or want to win me over because of that manner. But the moment they see behind the facade, it’s over. The moment I show weakness, vulnerability, or humanity, they are done with me. The challenge is over, or I’m not what they thought they were getting.”

Chloe’s eyes welled as she listened to her friend. “Oh, Elf, that isn’t true!”

Aubrey just studied Chloe, her face calm and collected as if she were content with her fate.

“I get you haven’t found someone yet, that won’t mean you won’t find the person who clicks.” Chloe used the term Aubrey had mentioned in their previous conversation.

“At some point, it isn’t worth the game anymore.” Aubrey shrugged, “I don’t know if I want to go through the whole pretend to be who you are not, go on a few dates, develop a little bit of trust, let down a wall, watch it all fall apart.” She laughed as she finished, “correction I know I don’t want to do that anymore.”

“Then just be you from the start, let them see what they are getting! You are a hell of a catch, Aubrey Posen.” Chloe protested.

Aubrey shook her head, “says the girl who never gave me a second look until she was head over heels for someone else.” Aubrey reached over and patted Chloe’s hand. “I love you, elf, but you do not have a much better track record than I do. You just might get lucky, though, if the Hobbit gives you another chance.”

“Tell me again.”

“What, that I think the Hobbit loves you?” Aubrey snorted.

“No,” Chloe waited until Aubrey looked at her again. “Why not Emily.”

Aubrey’s shoulders drooped. “Don’t start.”

“I saw the way she looked at you, Bree. I saw the way you two could have conversations without words. That’s special.” Chloe suggested gently.

Aubrey smiled at the memory. “It was a moment in time, Chloe. It didn’t translate to real life.”

Chloe cocked her head to one side, “why not?”

Aubrey felt her throat tighten. She clamped her teeth down, trying to hold onto her iron tight control. “She’s busy, Chlo. I don’t fit here.”

Chloe leaned forward, “try harder?”

“I can’t,” Aubrey ‘s voice cracked and with it her resolve. “I can’t ask someone as talented and gifted as she is to throw it all away for me. I can’t make someone love me.” She turned her head away from her friend. “I thought we were getting closer. I thought, maybe, this time, we could work out.”

“This time?” Chloe frowned.

Aubrey smiled but continued to look at the wall or down the hall toward the bedrooms. “We got close her sophomore year.”

Chloe shook her head, “I don’t remember.”

“You were in New York already. Emily was here, trying to figure out how to rebuild the Bellas as the only remainder of the world championship team. She had never been through a real audition, she had never done a hood night, she didn’t know how to categorize voices, or write an arrangement.” Aubrey was seeing that poor scared sophomore in her mind’s eye. “But she came back anyway. So I helped. I showed up at auditions and helped her make her selections. I designed Hood night, and rewrote the Bella Oath to include a promise to never intentionally harm a fellow Bella.”

Chloe reached out and rubbed Aubrey’s arm, “I wish that had been there before our junior year.”

Aubrey nodded, but still kept her gaze away. “Me, too. Anyway, that year I spent a lot of time with Emily. We got pretty close, but she started dating Benji. I realized that once again, I fell for a cis het. I am so useless.”

“You are not,” Chloe protested gently. “Are you sure? Of her preference I mean?”

Aubrey shrugged, “I’ve not seen her date any women, if that’s what you mean. We chatted a lot through the summer. The following September she was too busy with Benji and the new Bellas to have time with me. We texted for a while longer, but then that fizzled out too. I hadn’t heard from her in almost two years when we got invited to her performance at the aquarium.”

Chloe tugged on Aubrey until her friend looked at her. “But the tour, things were good.”

Aubrey nodded, but Chloe could now see the tears that lined her friends face. “It was good. We talked, we found that camaraderie. She was so supportive when my dad was such a jerk,” Aubrey sobbed in spite of herself. “Now it’s all started over again; she’s too busy and doesn’t even want to text. I can’t do this again, Chloe.”

Chloe pulled her friend into a hug and rubbed her back consolingly. “I’m so sorry, Bree. Maybe it’s just because she is so young. Maybe she just needs to grow up a little.”

“She grew up, Elf.” Aubrey sounded miserable, “she just outgrew me. I’m a fool for thinking I stood a chance.”

Chloe rested her head against Aubrey’s and held her friend while she cried. When Aubrey finally subsided, she took a shaky breath. “I’m sorry. This is no time to be feeling sorry for myself. So much has.”

“Stop.” Chloe held Aubrey by the shoulders. “You have every right to be hurt and upset. It is going to take all of my will power to keep from telling that girl off.”

“It’s not her fault, Chloe. It’s mine. I set my heart on someone I can’t have. It’s all mine.” Aubrey shook her head.

“I still think she is the fool.” Chloe pulled Aubrey in for another hug, “you deserve better.”

Aubrey wished she could believe it.


	14. Making amends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca reaches out to one more Bella, at last.

Beca smiled at the camera. “Hey, guys, it’s Beca Mitchell again.” She played a few chords on the keyboard in front of her. “First, I wanna thank you for watching. I am so impressed with you guys! So many of you were able to learn that routine faster than I did.” She chuckled. “You may have noticed some new social media handles with a check mark next to my name. In full transparency, I don’t run them. This is the only one I run myself. But before you call me a sell out, you gotta know that my Bellas are taking care of keeping you guys updated for me.”

She played a little longer on the piano. “For those of you feeling a little behind on things, the Bellas were the acapella group I used to sing with. Check out the performance of Freedom 90 at DJ Khaled’s USO concert and you will see most of them.”

She changed chords and grinned, “I had thought to dedicate this episode to Stacie and Bella. Stacie was the member of our squad who couldn’t make the tour. She was busy giving birth to her beautiful daughter whom she named after all of us. Sorry, Stac, I’ll give you another episode later. I promise.”

“7 years ago, we won our first ICCA championship. I was an arrogant freshman with an ear for mashups and an impatience for anything I considered old. I drove my captain crazy, pushing her to update the sound. She finally let me, and to this day she has not given me a hard time about auditioning with a song older than any in her repertoire.” Beca looked straight into the camera. “Aubrey Posen, you are the most generous person I know. I figure I owe you a lot, but for now, well, consider this my long belated audition.”

Aubrey blinked when she heard her name, then laughed as Beca launched into a verse and chorus of “Since You’ve Been Gone.”

Beca stopped and laughed, “Jesse was right, that is high! Now you know why I didn’t sing it then, Posen. I couldn’t compete with CR. It was the first time I ever sang in a public place.” She shrugged. “Thanks for taking me on, taking me back, and trusting me with your Bellas. You changed my life. I owe ya.”

As the screen faded to black Aubrey blinked back tears and looked down at the exploding Bella chat. Excited as they were that Beca had mentioned any of them, Aubrey wasn’t ready to share. She posted a pink heart in the comments and turned off her devices.

Beca heard the pings as people left comments, but her eyes were peeled for the one person she had tried to reach. When she saw the heart, she jumped to her feet and yelped. “She was watching, Teresa!”

Teresa laughed, “I think they all watch, Beca.”

Beca shook her head. “Posen hates social media.” She sat back down with a goofy grin on her face.

“Why the grand gesture? Why not just call her?” Teresa still didn’t understand.

“Posen is Beale’s best friend. They were friends before I ever met them. If I call, I’m putting Posen in the middle. This way, I got to say thanks without causing a problem.” Beca was still grinning. “There was a big chance she wouldn’t know till after Stacie saw it. But she saw it drop.”

Teresa smiled at her boss. “So maybe you still have some more family?”

“Yeah,” Beca’s grin softened to a smile. “Don’t wanna make her choose. Still it’s nice she listens.”

Teresa just nodded.

Meanwhile, the Bella chat was still going crazy.

Amy: damn, CR, Short Stack was intimidated by your voice!  
CR: who’d a thought that?  
Chloe: she told us she didn’t even sing, right Bree?  
Stacie: damn I wish I didn’t sing the way she didn’t sing  
Amy: ha, Legs you got in cuz you were sexy.  
Stacie: we each have our talents, Ames.  
Ashley: I’d forgotten  
Jessica: how high it was.  
Esther: I’m so glad I could beat box.  
Flo: do you still?  
Esther: are you talking to me, Flo?  
Flo: yes, do you still best box  
Esther: yeah once a week want me to text you when and where?  
Flo: yes please.  


Emily watched as the others chimed in asking for details. When they were done, she asked, 

Emily: Aubrey? Are you here? You didn’t answer Chloe. 

Chloe was surprised first that she herself hadn’t noticed Aubrey didn’t answer and second that Emily, who Aubrey had said was too busy to text, had.

Chloe: I guess her phone is off. You could catch up with her later, Legacy.  
Emily: that’s ok. I’m sure you guys will talk.  


Chloe frowned. What the hell was going on between these two?

Amy: I hear some of you are gonna sing with Shawshank soon?

Chloe snapped her attention back to the screen.

Chloe: has it been confirmed?  
Amy: I can’t come but Theo is going to let me record something as the tag.  
Stacie: I’m not in shape to appear on camera or to sing. I’ll cheer you guys on from here.  
CR: I’m excited  
Flo: me too  
Jessica: I’ve never sung  
Ashley: in a studio  
Esther: do we have a date?  
Chloe: I will ask Aubrey. Emily, are you going to join us?  
Emily: am I included?  
Chloe: of course, you are.  
Emily: I’d like to, if you guys don’t mind.  
Flo: Chica, you are mi familia! Of course, we don’t mind  
Emily: I just feel like such a kid sometimes.  
Amy: well, you are. But we tolerate you anyway.  
CR: paid your dues and brought another trophy home!  
Emily: the new Bellas did that.  
Chloe: you were their captain  
Jessica: and they used  
Ashley: your song.  
Chloe: they used Flashlight?  
Ashley: it was legal since  
Jessica: Jesse J covered it.  
Esther: wow, Legacy. You made the big time!  
Emily: just glad it’s over. Let me know when the session or shoot is. I gotta get back to studying.  
Stacie: take care of you, Legacy.  
Emily: call you soon to sing Bella good night 

As the rest of the Bellas signed off, Stacie looked at Chloe. “We are not back to normal yet.”  


All Chloe could do was agree. 


	15. Realizations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stacie gets a little pushy and realizes her Bellas are still struggling.

“Hey, Legacy, thanks for calling,” Stacie tiptoed out of her daughter’s room, whispering so she didn’t wake the baby. After she closed the door, she leaned against it and studied the image on her screen. “So, what’s going on with you?”

Emily shrugged and smiled. “Tired, that’s all. I don’t know what made me think I could carry 21 credits, finish the season with the Bellas and take the time to go on the USO tour.”

Stacie nodded, “it is a lot. Are you sorry you went?”

“Not really.” Emily shook her head. “It was awesome singing with them again, and Aubrey was really encouraging about my music. I am thinking about going to Los Angeles for the summer and see if I can make it in the industry.”

Stacie arched an eyebrow. “What about Benji and your master’s degree?”

“Benji and I broke up months ago.” Emily sounded very casual about the breakup of her nearlyfour year long relationship. “I’m not good at long distance.”

“How distant is distant for you?” Stacie tried to keep her voice as casual.

Emily laughed, “he’s in Chicago, Stac. He sleeps during the day and is out all night. Not only was my schedule opposite his, we were seldom in the same place since my freshman year.”

Stacie heard something in her voice that made her think. “Em, is Benji gay?”

“He’s found someone else, Stac. That’s all that matters. So, all of my plans to go to grad school to be near him seem pretty foolish and childish.” Emily sighed.

“I’m sorry, hun. That sucks. But why Los Angeles? Didn’t Beca get you a contract with Residual Heat?” Stacie was still fishing.

Emily laughed, “that got sold to Republic as soon as Beca moved to New York.” She paused, “why all the questions, Stac?”

Stacie blushed. “I worry about you, that’s all. I wonder if you and Aubrey had a fight?”

“No fight, I promise.” Emily smiled wistfully. “It was really nice to spend time with her, but she’s going off to Mykonos. We will try to talk and text and then the time difference will get in the way. We will drift apart again, and I’ll miss her, but I gotta figure me out.”

“Nothing happened between you?” Stacie arched an eyebrow.

Emily blushed, “Stacie! No! We are friends. I really enjoy hanging out with her, but she has a life way more together than mine. Friends drift apart.”

Stacie studied her skeptically. God, sometimes she was so much like Chloe, and other times so much like Beca. “Ok, Legacy. Just try to deal with our time change. It’s a three-hour difference between here and L.A. and Bella will miss her song.”

“I’ll try, Stac. I’ll even put a recording on YouTube for you in case I mess up.”

“Don’t mess up. I’ll come look for you.” Stacie sighed. “I can’t believe Bellas for life has turned into everyone scattering.”

Emily smile ruefully, “it’s like Chloe said. It’s time for us to move on to the next chapter of our lives.”

Stacie looked involuntarily up the hallway toward Chloe’s room. “She said that?”

“Yeah. We will always be family, but I don’t think any of us will be as close as we used to be. I gotta go, Stac. Love ya.” Emily waved.

“Love you too, Legacy.” Stacie waved back, closed the connection and headed toward Chloe’s room. “Damn, Beale, when you put your foot in it, you do it good.”

Chloe looked up, startled. “I don’t understand.”

“It’s time we move onto the next chapter of our lives. Sound familiar?” Stacie stood with her hands on her hips.

“I also said we would always be family!” Chloe protested.

“After you and Beca and Amy were too busy to spend time with Legacy for three years.”

Chloe winced. “She had school. We were trying to adult.”

Stacie growled, “well you suck at it. Did you know Residual Heat sold her contract as soon as Beca left? She’s heading to Los Angeles after graduation to try to make it in the music industry.”

“She’s hella talented, Stacie, she will make it,”

“She is also hella innocent. She has a hamster for a pet, long distance dated a gay man for over three years. Smart as hell and has the social intelligence of her hamster!” Stacie was struggling to keep her voice in control. “Her aca-moms deserted her! Then when Beca goes away again, the other aca-mom tells her to move on.” Stacie slumped against the wall. “Shit, Chloe, you gotta learn to think before you speak. People look up to you.”

Chloe sat frozen in her place, her face pale and her eyes welling. “Oh my god, Stacie, you really think all of this is my fault!”

Stacie groaned, “not all of it. Just the mess with Beca and Legacy. Tell me why you told the Bellas to move on? Were they really just your support system till you got into vet school?”

Chloe shook her head. “I didn’t get into vet school.” She looked up at her housemate. “I said that so Beca would take the chance and be awesome. I was afraid I was holding her back. I was holding them all back.”

It was Stacie’s turn to freeze. “You sent the Bellas on their way for their own good?” When Chloe nodded, still looking miserable, Stacie crossed the distance between them and wrapped her into a hug. “You have a fucked-up idea of what is good for people, Beale. Telling lies is not a good start.”

“I know, now.” Chloe started to cry harder. “I’m trying to figure out how to fix it, Stac, I promise I am. I just don’t know what to do.”

Stacie held her as she cried, “I refuse to believe this is unfixable, Red. But you gotta learn how to have healthy relationships.”

Chloe nodded. “I’m talking with my therapist about it. I don’t wanna bore you with details, but I’m figuring out why I’m the way I am.”

“What can I do?” Stacie brushed red hair out of Chloe’s face.

“Don’t give up on me?”

Stacie laughed, “lucky for you, I didn’t hear your grand speech about moving on. I’m still a Bella for god damn life and I will drag you all back to me one at a time. I refuse for Bella to grow up without her namesakes.”

Chloe smiled. “I don’t deserve you, Stacie Conrad.”

“I’ll bet that’s something your therapist would disagree with.” Stacie winked. “Get your ass off this bed and come watch a Modern Marvels with me. I watched enough rom-coms with the Bellas to last a lifetime.”

Chloe stood and chuckled, “I can’t even convince you to watch the E! Channel?”

“Eh, it’s gone downhill.” Both girls laughed at the memory of Stacie’s audition as they headed into the living room. 

Stacie picked up her phone again.

Stacie: hey Grumpy  
Beca: I really hate you call me that   
Stacie: see, it fits. Did you know Residual Heat sold Legacy’s contract?  
Beca: no. That sucks.   
Stacie: yeah. She’s off to Los Angeles after graduation.  
Beca: who she with?   
Stacie: Republic.  
Beca: they’re part of Universal. Maybe I can get Jesse to keep an eye on her.  
Stacie: you still talk to Jesse?  
Beca: once in a while. When he has a girl, we don’t talk. Messy ex thing.  
Stacie: on his part or yours?  
Beca: gimme a break, Legs. That’s ancient history.  
Stacie: so why don’t you date?  
Beca: I’m not having this conversation.  
Stacie: look, Grumpy, I get the end of tour sucked. Don’t take it out on the Bellas.  
Beca: I apologized to Posen. She accepted.  
Stacie: when?  
Beca: I recorded my audition, she liked it.  
Stacie: she doesn’t do social media; how do you know?  
Beca: it was her email and she liked it within minutes of dropping. Shit, Conrad. Who pissed in your Cheerios?   
Stacie: speaking of, how long you gonna punish Amy?  
Beca: Damn, you are being pushy! I don’t need this.  
Stacie: I’m all you got, Mitchell. You gonna dump me too?  
Beca: what do you want from me?  
Stacie: come back to the Bellas. We suck but we love you.   
Beca: ha  
Stacie: I’m serious.  
Beca: I’ll think about it.  
Stacie: they didn’t mean to disown you, and you know it. Beale fucked up, don’t punish the rest.   
Beca: yeah  
Stacie: except she didn’t.  
Beca: she didn’t what?   
Stacie: fuck up. She tried to make sure people saw how awesome you were.  
Beca: that’s not the point.   
Stacie: you pissed she kissed someone when you weren’t a thing? You are the dick.   
Beca: Why am I still talking to you?   
Stacie: cuz I don’t blow smoke up your ass.   
Beca: still.   
Stacie: just think about it. The girls want to show you off, and Beale doesn’t know you are crazy about her.   
Beca: I can’t be crazy about her. I’m not her type.  
Stacie:you don’t know that   
Beca: good night, Legs.   
Stacie: wherever you run, you are still there.   
Beca: what the fuck does that mean?   
Stacie: you are mad at you, not them. Come on, let’s work it out as a family.   
Beca: you’re a pain in the ass.  
Stacie: and you love me.   
Beca: yeah. I’ll think about it.   
Stacie: don’t ghost me or I’ll show up at the studio.   
Beca: sure.   
Stacie: don’t test me.   
Beca: shit, Conrad. You are a dog with a bone.   
Stacie: and the Bellas are my family, all of you. Get it?  
Beca: got it. G’night Legs.   
Stacie: g’night, Eeyore.

Stacie brought her attention back to the program but realized Chloe was watching her.

“Any luck?” Chloe tried to keep her voice casual.

“Maybe.” Stacie grinned. “I may have to fly to Miami to give her a piece of my mind. Damn if the Bellas are gonna split up while I can do anything about it.”

Chloe smiled affectionately, “Bella has to know her namesakes.”

“Damn right,” Stacie nodded and leaned back in her chair. Tomorrow, she would find out if she had pushed too hard.


	16. Reaching out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca considers what Stacie had said. After all, she really liked those girls.

Unknown number: hey Posen, do I pass the audition?

Aubrey looked down at the text and smiled. After saving the number, she pressed FaceTime. “I’ll consider it, Hobbit, after all, you are still a grade a pain in my ass.” She smiled and answered when Beca accepted the call.

“That seems to be the consensus.” Beca ducked her head. “Conrad chewed me a new hole, says I’m being the dick.”

Aubrey studied the brunette. “That may be harsh,” she offered.

Beca shrugged, “she says I’m really mad at me, and punishing the Bellas.”

“What do you want, Beca? If it isn’t this, what do you want?” Aubrey changed the subject.

“That’s a tough question, Posen.” Beca stood up and started pacing. “I love the idea of making music, but I start to think I romanticized the whole thing.”

Aubrey cocked her head to one side. “How do you mean?”

Beca ran her free hand through her hair. “I dunno. I guess I got so used to people thinking my mashups were awesome, I thought they were my ticket to producing. But then I got accused of being unoriginal, and artists didn’t like what I did to their stuff.” She paused, dropped into a chair and looked at the camera. “Now it seems I actually have to perform my own stuff for it to matter.”

Aubrey nodded, “but you’ve always performed your own stuff.” 

“Not really,” Beca smiled ruefully. “I always had an exposed part, but the girls made magic with my stuff. I don’t know how to do it alone.”

Aubrey considered that, “so the romantic part?”

“That I could stay behind the scenes and work my way up.” Beca huffed. “I am gonna have to give up privacy, be stared at and followed, do special appearances and shit just to be heard.”

“None of us thought of that,” Aubrey replied quietly.

It was Beca’s turn to nod, “yeah, I guess not. You guys knew less about the business of music than I did. That’s where I’m being a dick.”

Aubrey chewed her lower lip, thoughtfully. “Theo contacted me. He told me you guys are going to do a video shoot near Barden.” She carefully didn’t mention the invite to record. Theo had said he wanted to make that a surprise.

“Yeah, I asked if we could use the Barden diner. If the video does well, they get advertising and maybe a few fans will stop by.” Beca ducked her head again, “if it does well.”

“What do you think about a reunion? I can try to get as many of the Bellas together that I can. I’ll make Amy rent a house for a weekend.” Aubrey offered.

Beca smiled, although it looked pained. “I thought to come to Emily’s graduation.”

Aubrey smiled encouragingly, “that will do.”

Beca hesitated, “I have a problem, Bree.”

Aubrey blinked at the diminutive form of her name. “What’s wrong?”

“I got a thing for Beale and I gotta get over it.”

Aubrey blinked again. “Excuse me?”

Beca sighed, “don’t make me say it again.”

“Sorry, you just caught me off guard.” Aubrey paused again, “you know she’s my best friend; we don’t keep many secrets.”

“I know, and I’m sorry,” Beca stood and started to pace again. “I don’t want to put you in the middle, and if you never wanted to talk to me again...”

Aubrey shook her head, “don’t start. Why do you have to get over it?”

“I’m not tall, muscular and male,” Beca tried to joke.

“Well, that’s a point.” Aubrey joked back. “Look, I don’t pretend to know what goes on in her head or yours, but you lived together for six years. Why is this coming up now?” Aubrey was tap dancing in her own mind, trying to determine the best way to stay neutral.

Beca looked away, “I dunno. I thought I lost you guys. Then we were all ok. Then we were all scattering, and she got into vet school, and found Mr. tall muscular and male.”

Aubrey nodded, “scary stuff makes emotions run high, Hobbit. Maybe she made a mistake. Maybe you did.”

Beca looked back, “what do you mean?”

Aubrey shook her head, “I told you, I don’t know what’s in your head or hers. I think you guys should talk. Then if you wanna get over her, maybe you can.”

Beca paused then nodded, “thanks, Posen. I’ll think about it.”

“Now, about that reunion?” Aubrey breathed a sigh of relief. She knew Beca seldom acted hastily, which was why the quick exit with Theo was so out of character.

“I’ll text you Teresa’s number. She knows my schedule better than I do.” Beca smiled, “thanks, General, I owe you.”

Aubrey smiled back, “can I ask her about getting you into a Bella chat?”

Beca rolled her eyes, “you and Conrad in cahoots?”

“No, but if Conrad is pushing for you to come back to the Bellas, it was worth every boob grab.” Aubrey teased.

“I’ll tell her you said that. All right, I’ll try to make a Bella chat. Ask Teresa about it.”

“I will. Hey, Hobbit,” Aubrey said softly.

“Yeah?” Beca brought her attention back to the screen.

“Thanks for calling.” Aubrey responded sincerely.

“Thanks for not giving up on me. Talk to ya soon,” Beca reached to turn off the connection.

“Don’t be a stranger,” Aubrey called out just as the connection ended. She hoped Beca had heard. Thinking and talking about Bellas and strangers left her heart sore. With a bite of her lower lip, she sent a text.

Aubrey: how goes studying?   
Emily: ok, how are you doing?  
Aubrey: you know, the usual. Thinking about giving up the lodge job this summer.  
Emily: still going to Mykonos.   
Aubrey: maybe. I haven’t really decided, I just don’t want to do this anymore.  
Emily: I get ya.   
Aubrey: Beca called, said she wants to come to graduation.   
Emily: that’d be cool.   
Aubrey: yeah. Maybe you’ll have time for coffee then?   
Emily: maybe. Thinking about going to Los Angeles and try my hand at song writing.

Aubrey felt her heart thump.

Aubrey: well, it would be a way to make sure you don’t have crushing regret.

When Emily didn’t answer, Aubrey put the phone down. Maybe she should go to Mykonos to get over her own regret. 

Meanwhile, Beca started two more text conversations. The first was to Stacie.

Beca: you are too fucking smart, Conrad. Aubrey is gonna arrange for me to join a Bella chat when Teresa can make it fit.   
Stacie: good. It saves me a flight to Miami.   
Beca: pita.   
Stacie: but you love me.   
Beca: yeah, shut up.

The second text was to Amy.

Unknown number: hey Ames, call me when you wake up. Sorry I was a dick.

She put the phone down and turned her attention back to her mixer. She figured she had a couple of hours to figure out what she wanted to say. When she felt her phone ping she laughed.

Ames: no worries Shawshank, just don’t do it again.   
Beca: I am sorry   
Ames: eh. My sperm donor is worse. I’m off to a meeting with mum. Ttyl.   
Beca: ttyl.

She did feel better. She just didn’t know what to do yet about Beale. That was gonna have to wait for another day.


	17. Beautiful music

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Bellas record Freedom 90/Cups and Emily puts her foot in it.

CR looked around the studio. “I thought all of the Bellas were going to be here.”

Aubrey shrugged, “Stacie begged off and Amy is still down under.”

“What about Emily?” Chloe asked as the door to the studio burst open.

“Sorry I’m late!” Emily gasped for air. Jessica and Ashley were closest to the late arrival and reached over to pat her on the back.

Aubrey looked between the gasping Bella and the arranger who stood with his hands crossed over his chest. “Did you all at least learn your parts?” He sounded as irritated as he looked.

Chloe’s eyes flashed, “I will have you know every one of these ladies is a world acapella champion. We may be scattered, but we are not musical novices.”

Aubrey hid a smile as Deke arched an eyebrow. He sat down at the console and hit playback. “All right. Show me.”

As Beca’s voice filled the air Aubrey glanced at Emily with a reassuring gaze before she took the high line. Each girl sang their line and as they started to harmonize, Aubrey felt her heart swell with pride. Without ever rehearsing together, they blended with the confidence that came from years of trusting each other. After the last note, she turned to the stunned vocal arranger and said, “we are all also capable of counting. Now, how would you like to proceed with the recording?”

Deke blinked and nodded. “Right.” He split them up, placing Chloe and Aubrey at one mic and the rest at the second mic. “First take is all of it. We will go back to pick up solo lines as we need. If you know it’s your turn to sing exposed, lean into the mic.”

Emily took her place at the back of the pack of six, beside Jessica and Ashley, with CR, Esther and Flo in front. CR shook her head. “Nope. Emily and Jessica, you guys have exposed lines. You stand in the center and we will circle around you.”

Chloe beamed as her team worked together to make it come out right. She had to remember to tell Stacie how well this had gone. Before she could send a text on the matter, the door closed, and the light was on. Time for a first take.

To Deke’s surprise, the engineers were content in under an hour. If he was honest, they probably could have taken the first take, but this gave them plenty of options for later looping if they needed to add support to the Voice contestants. “All right, you win.” He opened the door and came into the studio. “You aren’t duffers.”

“If you had done your homework, you would know that.” It was Aubrey’s turn to stand with her arms crossed. “Are we done here?”

Deke nodded, “yeah. See you next week for the video shoot. We have that studio for two days in case the choreography needs work.”

“What choreography?” Chloe was intrigued.

“I dunno, not my department. You sing then like you did today, and I’ll get the weekend off.” He smiled briefly, “and for that I would be eternally grateful.”

“Then we will try,” Emily laughed, “although it won’t be hard.” She looked around at the group, “they always sound this good.”

“I believe you,” Deke nodded as he exited.

When they got out into the lobby, the girls let down their guard and hugged each other. “Damn, Red, you were not giving him an inch!” CR remarked with pride.

“You either, General. It’s nice to see you guys stand up for us.” Esther laughed.

“We always should have, Esther,” Aubrey answered solemnly. She brought her gaze around to Ashley, “Ashley, I hope you can forgive me for letting you down.”

Ashley walked over and hugged her former captain. “Forgiven, General. I got a lot of sorting out to do, but it isn’t about what you guys did.”

Emily smiled and looked over at Jessica, “so you guys are ok?”

Jessica nodded and slipped her hand into Ashley’s arm, resting her head on Ashley’s shoulder while the other woman finished hugging Aubrey. “We decided we’d rather sort this shit out together.”

“Good for you!” CR announced. “I gotta thank you, Legacy, for finding us that therapist. I got a lot of sorting to do too, but damn I don’t feel like punching every third stranger no more.”

Chloe hugged CR, “I’m so glad. What do you all say to dinner at the diner? I can call Stacie to bring Bella.”

“I would love that, Chica, I have missed you all!” Flo pulled Esther into another group hug with CR and Chloe.

“Can’t, Chloe. I gotta get back. I’m behind on a paper.” Emily winced. “School can’t end quick enough.”

“Come on, Em, I’ll walk you out.” Aubrey glanced at Chloe who nodded and started planning with the rest of the Bellas.

“You don’t have to,” Emily started to say, but found herself with an arm linked in her own and being propelled to the door. She laughed quietly but allowed Aubrey to pull her to the parking lot. When they stopped, she turned to the smaller woman. “Really, I am capable of walking myself out.”

“I know.” Aubrey answered simply as she dropped her hand to her side. “I just wanted to make sure we are ok.” She looked up into the brown eyes. “Did I do something?”

Emily was already shaking her head. “No. We are fine. I’m just crazy busy wondering what I was thinking. I messed up with Benji, I’m behind on my studies, I miss,” she broke off and continued shaking her head.

“What happened with Benji?” Aubrey asked quietly.

Emily shrugged, “I didn’t have enough time. He found someone else.”

Aubrey placed a hand on Emily’s arm. “I’m sorry.”

Emily smiled and looked down at the hand so gently comforting her. “It’s for the best. He’s going on tour; I need to try my hand in LA. It wasn’t going to work.”

“I wish you had told me,” Aubrey responded.

“You couldn’t help.” Emily tried to shrug it off. “It’s my mess. I have to learn to clean up after myself. Isn’t that the first step to adulting?”

“Adulting isn’t all it’s cracked up to be,” Aubrey smiled. “So, we are ok?”

Emily nodded, “I’m sorry. I’m just really bad at time management. I always have been.” She blushed. “The harder I work the behinder I get. I forget to call my folks; I forget to text my friends. I’m terrible.”

Aubrey nodded, “ok, then I will just keep sending out feelers to remind you I’m around once in a while.”

“But you won’t be,” Emily blurted.

“I’ll always be around, Em.”

Emily shook her head, “if I can’t keep in touch with my parents with no time change, how can you count on me to keep in touch when we are on different continents?”

Aubrey felt a chill. “Are you breaking up our friendship?”

“No, I mean, I,” Emily floundered, “I just don’t want you disappointed if I flake. I’m a flake, Aubrey.”

Aubrey smiled, even though it didn’t reach her eyes. She shrugged and took a step back. “Ok, well, take care, Emily. You know where and how to find me.”

Emily nodded and went to her car. She had screwed that up, but she didn’t know how to fix it. On the one hand she was honest, but on the other she felt like maybe in this case honesty was not the best policy.

By the time the rest of the Bellas came out to the lot, both women were gone, as were both cars. Chloe texted Aubrey to see if she had gone ahead to the diner.

Aubrey: not in the mood, Elf. Catch ya tomorrow.

Chloe sighed and put her phone away. She made excuses for her friend and hoped when tomorrow came things would look brighter.


	18. Video star.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The video shoot with the Voice contestants.

“I thought we were shooting at the diner.” Beca looked at Teresa.

The personal assistant checked the address. “This is the place where Theo told us to meet him.”

Beca grumbled. “This had better be good.” She followed her assistant into the building and through corridors until they reached the right door number.Beca pulled the door open. “All right, Theo, what’s the...” she broke off when the room was full of people. “Oh, sorry.” She blushed and started to pull back.

“Not so fast, Hobbit.”

Beca’s head whipped around when she heard Aubrey’s voice. “Posen?”The word was barely out of her mouth when she was tackled and engulfed by Bellas. She kept turning her head, grinning and laughing as she identified each woman, blushing and ducking her head when she saw Chloe but making no other movement.

“Break it up, Bellas, we only have two days.” Theo walked over, laughing. “Surprise, Beca. We are doubling up our shoot.”

“I don’t understand.” Beca looked at the producer.

“Freedom 90 and Cups. We need to record early for an August release.” He pointed at the group on the far side of the studio. “Those are the final twelve for this fall’s The Voice. We can’t reveal who they are until then, but not every Bella will be available come July. We wanted to do a fund raiser with them as a thank you.”

“We are all going to sing with you again, Chica.” Flo grinned.

“Yeah, one more for the road,” CR agreed.

Beca was still looking around. “Where are Amy and Stacie?”

“Amy is stuck in Australia, but she us sending a short clip for me to add. Any idea what I should be ready for?” Theo asked.

All of the Bellas in unison said, “crushed it!”

Theo laughed, “at least it is clean.”

“But Stacie?” Beca insisted.

“She will be at the reunion, Beca, she didn’t feel up to singing and dancing yet,” Chloe answered softly.

Before Beca could respond, the choreographer came forward and called both groups together. “This won’t be a continuous shot,” she looked at the detector who nodded before she went on. “We will sing through several times, letting the mic pick up filler in case some of you live performers add pop that’s lacking in the studio. I don’t need a lot of movement.”

She broke them up into groups of two, three and six and gave each group simple steps to help keep the beat but keep them from becoming breathless. Aubrey spent her time between instruction getting to know Teresa. Emily chattered with Flo, Ashley and Jessica about some catastrophe created while trying to bake at the Bella house. Esther pulled out a deck of cards and started a game with Esther and some of the contestants. While the choreographer worked with a mixed group of Bellas and contestants, Chloe took the chance to sit down next to Beca.

“Hey.”

Beca turned, surprised to see her former roommate so close. “Oh, hey. It’s really nice of you to come. I’ve not been very nice lately.”

“It’s been a pretty weird seven weeks,” Chloe admitted. “I’m helping Stacie out to keep busy. And seeing a therapist.”

“You ok?” Beca couldn’t help herself; she had to ask.

Chloe nodded and shrugged, “I guess. Sorting through stuff from the end of tour plus why I act the way I do.” She chewed her lip. “I really didn’t mean to push you away.”

Beca wasn’t sure what to say, but before she could think of something, the director clapped his hands together. “Ok, I need everyone in costume and make up. You have an hour.”

Beca stood up, “see ya in an hour, ok?” She asked Chloe before following Teresa to her dressing room.

“How’d it go?” Aubrey sidled up to Chloe and linked arms as they headed to the common make up room.

Chloe shrugged, “I got to start my apology. She said she would see me in an hour.”

Aubrey smiled, “that’s a good start.”

“How about you?” Chloe asked back.

“I’m fine. Getting to know Teresa. She studied to be a conductor but hated the attention.” Aubrey laughed quietly, “I could commiserate.”

Chloe cocked a head to one side. “You didn’t talk to Emily?”

Aubrey shook her head, her smile fading slightly but probably only Chloe could see the difference. “She was catching up with the others.”

“I just can’t believe she meant she didn’t want to be friends anymore, Bree.”

“It’s all right, Chlo. I’m just riding it out. Maybe when she is off writing songs, she will remember I’ve always been in her corner.” Aubrey shrugged, “I can’t make people want to be around me.”

Chloe sighed but had no time to say more as they took their turns getting ready. She found Aubrey again when her best friend was adjusting her platform shoes.

“Wish they would have let me wear my other shoes,” Aubrey grumbled. “I could have brought boots, too.”

“Then we would have looked even more like twins,” Chloe teased.

Aubrey snorted, “oh yeah, with your red mane and my extra three inches, obviously twins.” She looked up at Chloe to see the redhead staring to her left. Following the gaze, Aubrey caught sight of Emily. She felt her heart flutter and her face flush as she looked at the long legs in thigh high boots leading up to an open back dress.

“Like what you see, Posen?” Chloe teased.

Aubrey flushed more and dropped her eyes. “Stuff it, Beale.”

Chloe was going to continue the tease when the room filled with whistles and hoots. Aubrey looked up to see Chloe not just staring but gawking. Again, Aubrey followed the gaze to see Beca step into the room. She wore a jacket and skirt similar to Aubrey’s own, but where Aubrey and Chloe wore t-shirts under the jacket, Beca was bare from collar to waistline.

“Some of you are acting like you have never seen a lovely lady before,” the director admonished.

Chloe snapped out of her haze and gratefully noticed he was rebuking Voice contestants. She swallowed and put on a bright smile. “Sweetie? Did you forget something?”

Beca smirked, “didn’t forget a thing. I get final say on my costumes. Teresa thought I looked dynamite in this.”

Chloe wondered if she was going to have to fight Teresa for Beca’s affections, but all she said was, “you do. Drop dead gorgeous even.”

Beca bowed her head to accept the compliment and turned toward her director, “are we ready?”

He nodded and stepped back. The groups separated as they been told to, with Emily at the center of a line of six Bellas, all standing with their arms crossed.

Aubrey and Chloe stood off camera near Beca, ready to step up and flank her after she sang the initial notes. The moment her two fellow captains stepped in beside her, Beca’s eyes flickered to the camera as if daring anyone to look away.

“Damn,” the director whispered. Theo nodded.

When Beca belted Freedom as high as Aubrey was singing her line, the director whipped his head around to his sound engineer. The engineer popped his thumb up to show he captured the improvised line and the director relaxed again. After the first take ended, Deke pushed off the back wall and said, “all right, Bellas, you made good on your promise. I don’t think we are gonna need two days.”

All of the singers took a break while the production crew worked out the single shots. Beca stood near the bench where Chloe sat. “Sorry we got cut off before.”

Chloe smiled, “wanna sit?”

Beca shook her head, “not sure the tape will hold,” she laughed. “Anyway, I’m sorry I ghosted you. I wasn’t being a good friend.”

“I am learning I’m not a very good friend,” Chloe sighed. “I made all sorts of decisions about what I think is best but didn’t remember to include others when it affected them. I’m so sorry.” She bit her lower lip.

“Don’t ruin your make up,” Beca teased. “This isn’t a good place to talk. Maybe after? Or during the reunion?”

Chloe nodded, “I’d like that.”

Beca blushed, “um, talk to Teresa? She keeps my schedule and I would hate to like make a plan and have to cancel.”

“I will.” Choke smiled, “she is right, you look way hot.”

“Why Miss Beale, are you hitting on me?” Beca teased.

Once again, they were interrupted by the shooting schedule. Chloe promised herself she would track down Teresa at the next break. 


	19. Scattering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emily graduates, but a certain Bella does not attend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters 19 and 20 were originally published in the wrong order - this is the correct order. my apologies.

(June 2017)

“Damn it, Posen, you couldn’t wait one more day?” Stacie paced the floor. “What the hell happened at the shoot?”

“Nothing happened, Legs, it’s just done. I have the opportunity to join a doula class Monday. I need to adjust to the time change. Send my love to the girls.” Aubrey’s voice was calm. “I will probably miss the next chat, but I should be back for the chat after that.”

Stacie tried hard not to growl, but she was incredibly frustrated. “You skipped out after the recording session and now leave the country before graduation. Something happened.”

Aubrey sighed, but never wavered in her explanation. “I was tired after the recording session. I have an opportunity...”

“Yes, I know.” Stacie stopped pacing and held the bridge of her nose, a habit she picked up from the Bella currently frustrating her. “Damn it, Posen, I didn’t even get a hug goodbye.”

Aubrey hesitated and when she spoke again, her voice was softer. “Because it isn’t goodbye, Legs. I just need to get away, to sort me out. I will be back.”

“When?”

“I don’t know.” The acknowledgement was difficult for Aubrey. “I will stay in the chats, I promise.”

Stacie sighed, “I’m going to hold you to that, General.” She felt a lump in her throat. “I really want Bella to know you.”

“I will come back, Legs. I will get to know that beautiful little girl. Just, give me some time?” Aubrey took a deep breath. “I don’t like me, Stac. I want to learn to like me.”

Stacie started to protest but realized whatever she said was not going to be helpful. “Ok, Bree. I’ll give you time. Just remember, I happen to like you a lot. I’m incredibly fond of my first Bella captain.”

Aubrey laughed in spite of herself, “I cannot imagine why. I was an aca-bitch to all of you. Thanks, Stac, love you too. Share it with the girls?”

“I will. Emily is gonna be crushed.”

“Not as much as you might think, Stac.” Aubrey’s voice sounded resigned. “She is really averse to long distance anything, even friendship.”

Stacie felt a chill as she realized Emily must have said something about it to Aubrey. “Well, I’m not letting her off that easy.”

Aubrey chuckled, “you are a stronger woman than I, but I already knew that. I gotta go, that’s my flight. I will email you when I get settled, and text you when I get my phone set to European standards.”

“Take care, Bree. We will always be here for you.” Stacie managed to say before the line went dead. She hoped the prodigal heard.

Three hours later, she sat next to Chloe and Beca as they waited for the ceremony to begin. She had hoped to wait until the after party to explain Aubrey’s absence, but Chloe kept craning her head around, looking for the missing Bella. “She’s not coming, Red.”

Chloe whipped her head around to stare at Stacie, “what do you mean?”

“She’s on her way to Greece. She starts classes Monday and wanted time to adjust.” Stacie kept her voice low, but Beca also heard.

Chloe’s eyes flashed as she checked her phone. “What is it with people not saying goodbye?”

Beca winced and looked away, pretending she didn’t hear.

Stacie placed a hand on Chloe’s shoulder. “She said it isn’t goodbye. She will be back. She just needs time.”

Chloe subsided, but the hurt in her eyes remained. She turned her gaze toward the stage as the ceremony began but didn’t hear much of it. The only bright spot was that the acapella national championship team Barden Bellas sang the national anthem and Summer of 69 as a farewell to the graduates.

Beca leaned over, “fuck, that’s a depressing choice.” She tried to make Chloe and Stacie laugh, but all it won her was a smile. She sat back in her chair and just decided it was going to be a depressing day.

When the ceremony was over, Chloe put on her brightest smile as she and the Bellas surrounded their recent graduate. After hugs all around, Emily looked at Stacie, who nodded. Emily’s shoulders dropped briefly, before she excused herself to go find her parents.

“Where’s the General?” Flo asked while they waited for Emily to return. “I’m guessing Amy is still in Australia?”

Stacie nodded, “Aubrey starts class in Greece Monday. She had to fly out.”

“Damn, she really is gonna go become a doula?” CR laughed.

Esther shook her head, “I hated the bathrooms in Greece, I cannot imagine wanting to live there full time.”

“The bathrooms weren’t weird,” Ashley protested.

Esther shrugged, “you only used the ones in tourist areas.”

Jessica laughed, “you got out of the tourist areas?”

CR laughed back, “this is Esther, guys, of course she did.”

Chloe watched the interaction and wished she could join in the banter. It hurt her more than anyone except possibly Emily that Aubrey had left without saying anything. Beca leaned over, careful not to make physical contact but whispered. “It was a dick move to not say goodbye.” When Chloe whipped her head around angrily, she was met with soft and apologetic eyes, “I’m sorry.” Chloe felt her anger subside and she nodded.

She gathered herself together by the time Emily returned and they all went their separate ways before reconvening at the Bella house for the after party.

As Beca walked up the pathway to the house, she thought back on all of the memories she had here. She remembered specifically the time she walked up after a day at her internship and the girls were all having a pillow fight. She accused them then of setting back women thirty years. What she wouldn’t give now to have that same carefree feeling they expressed that night.

A young lady opened the door, and squealed, “oh my god, you are Beca Mitchell!”

Beca looked around for a moment before admitting, “guilty as charged.” She stood amazed as several other young Barden students rushed the door and all started speaking at once. Emily came to her rescue.

“Guys, chill. I told you she would be here. She was one of the Bella captains my freshman year, don’t you listen?” Emily laughed and pushed through the small crowd to make a pathway for Beca.

“Yeah but it didn’t have to be The Beca Mitchell!” One girl gushed. “It took me hours to learn that cups routine.”

Emily snorted, “and you are still better at it than I am.” She guided Beca through the gaggle of girls and into the living room where the rest of her Bellas stood looking amused.

“The Beca Mitchell,” CR snorted.

“Good thing I kept all the notes you wrote me, Chica, selling them may subsidize my business.” Flo teased.

“Shoot, why didn’t I think of that?” Jessica complained.

Ashley batted her arm, “because you aren’t Machiavellian.”

Beca rolled her eyes. “Legs! Let me see that gorgeous child of yours!”

Stacie chuckled and walked over with Bella in her arms. “Nice save, Mitchell.”

“Hey, this is a more impressive creation than anything I’ve done.” Beca winked and poked the little girl with her finger.

CR laughed, “Bella is not the Pillsbury dough boy.”

Emily watched from a distance. She felt oddly detached from all of the Bellas, both her first class and her last. Chloe walked up beside her and slipped an arm around her waist. “You ok?”

Emily nodded, “I just thought...” she held out her phone.

Aubrey: congratulations, Emily. Sorry I couldn’t be there. If you decide against L.A., there is this great place on Mykonos.

Chloe read it and sighed, “oh, Em. You know she cares.”

Emily nodded, “yeah. We just are never in sync, you know?”

“Yeah.” She rested her head against Emily’s shoulder and watched the festivities until someone grabbed Emily for a drink.

Beca walked up to Chloe, “hey, she ok?”

“She misses Bree.” Chloe sighed.

“We all will.” Beca nodded, “but we should keep an eye on Legacy, I don’t know she has ever learned to hold her liquor.”

Chloe chuckled and nodded. “It would be tradition to let her get wasted, though.”

“Are you ready for a maudlin Emily?”

“No!” Chloe laughed out loud and headed for the kitchen. “Legacy! Make sure you drink a glass of water for every ounce of alcohol!”

Beca chuckled as she heard, “yes aca-mom” from the distance. She grabbed her phone and sent a text.

Beca: you better not ghost me, Posen. There is only room for one dick in this friendship.

Hours later, Beca woke up to a text.

Aubrey: point taken, Hobbit. Thanks for caring.  
Beca: you grew on me. Like mold.  
Aubrey: ha. This costs me a fortune until I change SIM cards Mitchell. Ttys  
Beca: deal.

Beca smiled. Freshman Beca would be rolling her eyes today.


	20. Roll Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stacie tried to pull the girls into a chat. All of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters 19 and 20 were originally in the wrong order, this is the correct one. my apologies.

Stacie settled Bella down for her nap. She looked forward to the day the little one did more than eat, poop and sleep, but she also feared it.

With a heavy sigh, she looked at her phone. The last time she tried this, she was still short a few members. While biting her lower lip she headed into the living room. “Here goes nothing, Red.”

Chloe nodded and picked up her phone.

Stacie: roll call, pitches.  
Chloe: present  
Beca: what ya want?

Stacie smiled. It was nice to see Beca willing to make the effort.

Stacie: cool your jets, Grumpy.  
CR: oooh, is that Cap’s new nickname?  
Beca: don’t think you can get away with it, CR  
Esther: oooh, can I?  
Beca: only because you still scare me, Esther.  
Amy: Shawshank is afraid of someone?  
Beca: shut it, Hobart.  
Jessica: bad ass Beca  
Ashley: is back.

Stacie chewed her lip. She was still missing two Bellas.

Stacie: Posen, did you get your ass settled? How about you, Legacy?  
Emily: jeez, give a girl a couple of minutes to quit driving.  
Stacie: Sorry, Legacy. You knew this was the chat time.  
Emily: yeah, I guess I need a pa like Beca has to keep me on time.  
Beca: she’s a life saver, Emily, it would be worth your time and money to invest.  
Emily: when I have time and money I will.  
Chloe: how do you like Los Angeles, Legacy?  
Emily: it’s crowded lol. Nothing is really in walking distance, nothing affordable.  
Esther: is it like New York?  
Emily: worse, the rapid transit sucks. They have trains but not to every area. It’s just like sprawled all over.  
Emily: the funny thing is, nothing is really downtown.  
Amy: so, where are you working?  
Emily: nowhere yet. The studios are scattered too. Republic is trying to decide if I need to actually be on site.  
Jessica: but they are  
Ashley: listening to your songs?  
Emily: yeah. They might take one I’m working on now.  
Beca: that’s great, Legacy!

Stacie watched the chat, then sent a private text.

Stacie: you joining us, General?  
Aubrey: I’m not the General anymore, Legs. I’m just me.  
Stacie: but are you gonna join us?  
Aubrey: I’m lurking. Don’t wanna steal Legacy’s thunder.  
Stacie: since when do you call her Legacy?

Stacie sighed when Aubrey didn’t answer.

Stacie: Amy, when will you be back in the States?  
Amy: I’ll be back for Short Stack’s first concert.  
Beca: I don’t know when that will be, Ames.  
Amy: gives me plenty of wiggle room.  
Emily: will you let us know when you have the tour dates, Cap?  
Beca: not captain of anything anymore, Legacy.  
Emily: if I’m still a Legacy, you are still the captain.  
Stacie: does that mean Aubrey is still the general?  
Emily: absolutely  
Chloe: OMG yes  
CR: like she could get out of it  
Esther: next time I will track her down If she doesn’t join us  
Flo: where is she? Does she like Greece?  
Jessica: how is  
Ashley: school going?

Stacie asked in a private text

Stacie: gonna answer, General?  
Aubrey: you play dirty, Conrad.  
Stacie: but you love me  
Aubrey: you are so lucky.  
Aubrey returned to the group chat

Aubrey: hey guys, sorry I am late. Let me scroll back and see what I missed.  
Amy: hey Posen! You are closer than the states. Wanna meet up for a drink?  
Aubrey: if you don’t mind ouzo, I’ll meet you.  
Amy: you like that shit?  
Aubrey: helluva kick, Hobart.  
Amy: you are on. Aubrey: to answer questions  
yes, I like Greece; yes, I am trying to be a duola; yes, school is harder than I thought it would be.  
Emily: why’s that?  
Aubrey: congrats on the song, Legacy. Hope it does well.  
Chloe: but why is school hard?  
Aubrey: I’m good at the soft science part — hard to believe I am sure.  
Beca: hey now, you can be nice when you try.  
Aubrey: thanks Hobbit. Don’t go soft on me.  
Stacie: what soft science part?  
Aubrey: helping moms understand what will happen to their bodies.  
Stacie: wish I’d had you around lol  
Aubrey: did anyone tell you about bleeding after birth?  
Stacie: no! Scared the shit out of me  
Emily: I don’t think I wanna know.  
Stacie: I’ll go over it when you get pregnant.  
Aubrey: many of my classes are about that sort of thing. It’s not taboo here.  
Stacie: that’s cool.  
Aubrey: I’m a little nervous about the actual birth process, though.  
Chloe: just have a long break between eating and going in?  
Amy: I thought you wanted no more puking?  
Aubrey: thanks Ames.  
Flo: oh dear, I helped my sister deliver, I didn’t think of that.  
Aubrey: thanks for the vote of confidence, Flo.  
Flo: I didn’t mean it that way, Chica. You will be fine. I have faith in you.  
Aubrey: thanks, I mean it.  
Stacie: ok, so now we have everyone here, we need to plan the next reunion.  
Aubrey: out of my price range, yet, Conrad.  
Amy: I’ll fly you back, Posen.  
Beca: can we wait till I have my tour schedule?  
Chloe: oh, yeah, that’s a good idea.  
CR: I just got a job too; I’ll see what my schedule looks like after training.  
Chloe: what are you doing, CR?  
CR: peer counseling in anger management. My therapist got me the gig. She thought it might help me if I help someone else.  
Beca: that’s cool, CR.  
Esther: oooh, that is cool.  
Jessica: we hope  
Ashley: you enjoy it.  
CR: me too, guys, thanks.  
Aubrey: sorry to text and run, but I have class soon. Good to see you girls.  
Emily: good to see you too, Aubrey.  
Chloe: yeah, don’t be a stranger  
Stacie: you heard them, General  
Aubrey: yes ma’am.

Stacie looked over at Chloe as the rest of the Bellas signed off. “That could have gone worse.”

Chloe nodded. “It could have. At least everyone is on the same chat again.”

Stacie nodded back, “it’s a start. Damn, who would have thought that stupid USO tour could have screwed us up so much! I thought we were tighter than that.”

Chloe sighed, “I set a bad precedent, Stac.” When Stacie frowned, Chloe went on. “You said I should pay attention to how my words and actions affect those around me. Well, I set a nasty model for Emily to run away from her feelings.”

“You think that’s what’s going on?” Stacie put her phone down.

“You should have seen them on tour, Legs. Emily never took her eyes off Aubrey. She looked to her for guidance in every moment. They were practically attached at the hip.” Chloe sighed, “but Aubrey thinks it was, I dunno, proximity or hero worship. Anything but that she’s lovable.”

Stacie considered, “and Emily?”

“Emily still thinks of herself as a kid, so she won’t let us think of her as anything else. There was only the one time I saw her act like the powerful lady I know she can be. But then we set fire to the suite.” Chloe shrugged.

“I guess I didn’t hear that story,” Stacie replied slowly.

Chloe chuckled, “oh, man, wait till you hear this. And remember, this was the first night!”

Stacie sat back to hear the story, and as she listened, wondered again how that tour could have gone so wrong.


	21. Unpleasantness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teresa and Meredith learn about the kidnapping.

Beca sat up right in bed, gasping for air.

Teresa stepped into the doorway, “you ok, Boss?”

Beca looked up, disoriented, “Um, yeah, sorry, just a bad dream.”

“Do you get them often?” Teresa stepped closer, concerned.

Beca reached for the water bottle beside her bed. “I guess.” She gulped several long sips. “It’s hard to explain.”

Teresa leaned on the dresser and waited. She wasn’t sure if she could help. “It sucks to have bad dreams, especially when you are napping to catch up on sleep.”

“Yeah,” Beca laughed and put the water down. “Damned either way.” She scooted up to lean her back against the headboard. “It just seems so real.”

“The dream?” Teresa knew it was a stupid question but hoped it might encourage her boss into saying more.

Beca nodded, “I wonder if the rest of the Bellas are having bad dreams.”

Teresa cocked her head, “did something happen to you all that you would all have had dreams?”

Beca blinked as if suddenly realizing she was talking out loud. “Nah, it’s nothing.” She changed the subject, “what’s on the agenda today?”

Teresa sighed, but answered. “Meredith wants to go over tour manager resumes and Theo is chomping for the set list.”

“Ok, put a Meredith off another day? I’ll call Theo about the set,” Beca slid to the edge of the bed, “but first, a shower.” She wanted to rinse away the memory.

“I’m on it,” Teresa left the room.

Teresa looked up when Beca came into the sitting room. “Meredith said she would call later for us to set a new appointment.”

“Thanks, Teresa,” Beca sat down at her laptop and fiddled. “I feel bad I blew you off, but it’s just such a weird thing.” She broke off again.

Teresa looked away; she was afraid eye contact would stop Beca from talking. “What was weird?” She pretended not to follow.

Beca sighed, “at the end of the tour, while Theo was offering me this gig, the rest of the Bellas got kidnapped. Amy’s dad wanted Amy, but his goons grabbed the rest of the girls.” She laughed bitterly, “god, it sounds like a bad movie. Anyway, Amy and I climbed onto the yacht. I convinced the girls to do a routine to distract Amy’s dad, while Amy figured out how to distract his goons so we could get off the boat.” Beca was still staring at the laptop as she recited the story. “I don’t know how, but she dropped through the ceiling with a fire extinguisher, and we all started bailing. Then I grabbed her arm to come with me, and as we jumped off, the boat blew up.” 

Teresa had stopped breathing halfway through the story. 

Beca continued, “I was so relieved that we were all in one piece, you know? I mean, these girls had been my family for years. Aubrey was my first Captain; Emily was my last Bella. The others had been through championships and catastrophes with me. I thought I lost them.” She laughed, bitterness in her voice again. “Then, Amy told them Khaled chose me, and they all told me to go for it, and I lost them anyway.”

Teresa couldn’t stop herself from moving closer to look at her boss. “You didn’t lose them. They still love you.”

“Then why did they tell me to go away?” Beca looked up with tears in her eyes.

“I think you misunderstood them.” Teresa spoke gently. “If they didn’t want you around, why were they so happy to set up a fan club? Why did they rearrange life to record that video with you?”

Beca hesitated, “but they are still scattered. They don’t even all come to the chats every time.”

“Neither did you. Maybe they are all having a hard time with what happened?”

“That’s what has me worried.” Beca chewed her lip.

“Then ask them,” Teresa stood up and placed a hand on Beca’s shoulder. “Families get weird, but they always come back together for important stuff, right?”

Beca laughed again, “I don’t know, my family life sucked.”

Teresa smiled compassionately, “then make this one different.” She changed her voice to her best business tone. “Now, we need to order you lunch and get that set list to Theo. What are you hungry for?”

Beca blinked. She was still thinking about what Teresa had said, “right, food. Um, I dunno.”

“Cheeseburger it is, but this time eat the lettuce and tomatoes so I can tell Meredith I made sure you had a salad.” Teresa teased.

Beca laughed and finally it sounded normal. “You got it.”

Teresa smiled and walked back toward the kitchenette. She called Meredith.

“What can I do for you, Teresa?”

“Did you know the Bellas had been kidnapped before Khaled’s show?” Teresa asked without introduction.

“What? What are you talking about?” Meredith sounded perplexed. 

Teresa sighed, “Beca had a bad dream, said something about the Bellas. It sounds like a mess!”

Meredith was silent as she considered the information, “ok, I will look into it. If something happened, we may need to adjust how we handle Beca. I will talk to Esther about it.”

Teresa chewed her lip, “I worry she will fire me now.”

“I will do everything I can to remind her you are watching out for her, Teresa. She may fire us both, but at least we will have tried.” Meredith tried to be reassuring.

Teresa nodded, “ok, I will be in touch.” A Bella’s dad tried to kidnap the Bellas. What the fuck? 


	22. Won’t take no

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the Bella meddling takes on a life of its own.

Amy: hey Shawshank   
Beca: what up, Ames?   
Amy: how you holding up?   
Beca: bleh  
Amy: yeah miss New York?   
Beca: yeah   
Amy: sorry about the shitshow with my sperm donor   
Beca: not your fault   
Amy: well, no but still sucked  
Beca: can’t argue   
Amy: other Bellas talking to a counselor   
Beca: yeah? That’s good  
Amy: you wanna talk to one? My treat.   
Beca: nah. Talked to one when my folks split up. Didn’t help.   
Amy: ok, well I got another idea so sent it your way. Should be there today  
Beca: you didn’t have to send me anything, Ames.   
Amy: I know but I’m awesome that way.   
Beca: ha. Miss you. When you come back to the states?   
Amy: July, I think. A few more court cases.   
Beca: what for?   
Amy: people suing for my money. I prove it ain’t the sperm donor’s and I win. But still gotta talk to people.   
Beca: ugh. Ok hope to see you in July.   
Amy: count on it, short stack.   
Beca: gotta go, someone at the door.   
Amy: maybe my present tell me later how awesome I am.

Beca looked up as Teresa walked back into the sitting room. “What’s wrong with you? You look terrified.”

“Not terrified. Maybe surprised? Hope you will be?” Teresa stepped out of the way and waved at the person in the entryway to come all the way in.

Beca stared. “Chloe?”

Chloe waved one hand and was chewing on her lower lip. “Hey.”

Teresa muttered something about having some work to do from home, grabbed her bag and her iPad and bolted for the door.

Beca didn’t notice. “What are you doing here?”

“Funny story, that.” Chloe shifted her weight from one foot to another.

“I’m sorry, I’m just surprised. Come on in and sit down.” Beca gestured at the sofa as she stood. “Want some water?”

Chloe nodded, “that would be nice.”

Beca opened the fridge and grabbed two bottles and handed one to Chloe, who was now perched on the edge of the sofa with her feet flat on the floor. Beca took a stool by the counter. She opened the bottle and took a long drink and asked again, “what are you doing here?”

Chloe also took a long sip of her water and cleared her throat. “The short story is, I’m your tour manager.”

“What?” Beca blinked.

“Yep, if you will have me. Apparently, Meredith knows Esther, and wanted someone who knew you well to help with the tour. Esther said any of the captains would know the drill and I’m the only unemployed captain.” Chloe put her free hand out in a shrug. “Amy thought it would be a great idea, so we could all hang out again when she gets back to the states. She covered my expenses to get here, even though I told her I could manage it with my allowance.”

Beca laughed, “you are my present from Amy?”

Chloe nodded and smiled, still biting her lower lip nervously.

“And Meredith is behind it?” When Chloe nodded, Beca laughed some more. “I should have known something was up. Every resume she showed me was pathetic. One person was so insufferable he actually had as a goal on his resume that he would make his boss relaxed and fulfilled - like he was a porn star or something.”

Chloe laughed, relieved Beca didn’t seem angry. “So you aren’t mad?”

Beca shrugged, “I’m getting used to being handled although this is grade-a Bella meddling. What about Stacie and Bella?”

“They are fine. Bella sleeps through the night, so Stacie isn’t quite as exhausted. CR and Flo are still nearby and Emily calls to sing Bella to sleep every night.” Chloe took another drink. “She thought this was a good idea, too.”

“She would,” Beca chuckled. “She won’t talk about Donald. Everything ok?”

Chloe nodded, “I think so. I also think she doesn’t wanna jinx it.”

Beca paused before saying, “Stacie is superstitious?”

“Ok maybe jinx is the wrong word,” Chloe admitted. “I do think they really like each other but she’s playing it cool.”

“That sounds like Legs. She seldom admitted if she really wanted something.” 

Chloe nodded. After a long silence she asked again, “so you are ok with this?”

Beca tugged at her hair. “I guess. I mean, it’s a little weird, but it’s also good to see you.”

Chloe smiled. “It’s good to see you, too. I have a room reserved downstairs, nothing this fancy. I won’t bother you much until the tour starts. Teresa will still be our point of contact.”

“So, who runs my fan club?” Beca teased.

“Stacie.” Chloe answered promptly. “I don’t want to be in the way while you get ready. My job is to handle the venues, transportation and lodging.” She shrugged. “It isn’t much different than when I was a Bella captain.”

Beca nodded. “Do I have to contact you through Teresa?”

Chloe felt her heart jump but managed to keep her face composed. “You may contact me as you wish. We can talk as little or as much as you want.”

“It was nice talking to you at the reunion.” Beca admitted.

“I liked it, too.” Chloe stood. “I need to get checked in now that I know you will let me stay.”

“You are never in the way, Chlo.” Beca replied, sincerely.

Chloe smiled, “thank you for saying that. I’ve been learning a lot about me since the tour and I’m not very proud of who I have been. I want to be better.”

“I’ve always liked you.” Beca protested.

Chloe looked at her fondly. “If that were true, you wouldn’t have ghosted me. But I promise, I’m trying to be better.”

“I don’t wanna use a cliche, but it wasn’t you.” Beca started.

Chloe laughed, “have you been watching Seinfeld?”

Beca tried to hide a smile, “not much to do except watch tv at night.”

Chloe started to walk toward the door, “maybe we can watch some together sometime.”

Beca stood and nodded. As they reached to door she asked hesitantly, “can I have a hug?”

Chloe nodded and opened her arms, bottle in one hand and purse over her other arm. Beca stepped into the embrace and closed her eyes at the familiar feeling. “Missed you.”

Chloe swallowed against the lump in her throat. “Missed you, too.” They stood there, each thinking about so many things still unsaid before Chloe pulled back. “Text me if you want, and Teresa can always reach me.”

Beca nodded as she tugged at her hair again and held the door for Chloe. “I will.”

Chloe looked back again at the eyes she thought she knew so well. “I won’t text you.”

Beca nodded again and closed the door. She leaned her head against it and wondered what the hell she was gonna do, now. 

After a few minutes, she picked up the phone and set up a conference call.

“Ok, I’m listening.” Beca sat back with her arms crossed.

Meredith tried to stay serious but struggled to hide her smile. “Lily.”

Teresa looked at her screen with not much to say, just waiting to see if she was fired. She noted Chloe was not in the call.

Beca shook her head. “That Lily masterminded this does not surprise me. Did she tell you why?”

Meredith nodded. “She doesn’t trust Theo.”

Beca snorted, “glad she and I are in agreement.”

“Lily thought you needed someone on your side. I know her through my brother who beat boxes. I don’t know how she arranged for me to get assigned to you through Epic.” Meredith answered.

“Lily works in mysterious ways.” Beca chuckled.

“Um, who is Lily?” Teresa asked quietly.

“Esther,” Beca answered. “She says the yacht explosion drove Satan out of her and she was Esther even though I’d known her as Lily for 7 years.”

Teresa’s eyes widened, unsure if she should believe the story or not. She subsided and waited to see what happened next.

Beca continued, “so from the day I arrived in Miami, Lily has been looking out for me?” When Meredith nodded, Beca laughed again. “I should have known. The Bellas are like the mafia, you think you get out and they pull you back.”

Teresa arched an eyebrow. “I thought you didn’t like movies?”

“I don’t. My mother made me watch what she considered classics every weekend. I have been bored for 52 weekends a year for over ten years.” Beca shuddered.

“You want free of the Bellas?” Meredith addressed the other half of the statement.

Beca shrugged, “I thought I did. I thought they didn’t want me.” She tugged on her hair. “The end of tour was really weird.”

“Lily told me,” Meredith saved Beca from having to relate it again. “She said they were all seeing counselors, thought you could use someone who went through it.”

“Why Beale?” Beca asked abruptly.

Meredith studied her client. “You needed someone who had gone through the same experience and had the skills to act as a tour manager so Theo couldn’t throw her out. Miss Beale was the one who fit both categories.”

“Nothing else?” Beca presses.

Teresa held her breath. She had seen the videos; she was pretty sure there was an unexplained history here. She didn’t know if Meredith knew.

“Lily said you worked really well together for four years, winning three national and one international title together.” Meredith shrugged, “I don’t see why you can’t have that success again.”

Beca turned to Teresa, “so why did you bolt?”

“Are you kidding?” Teresa laughed. “The lady whose name my contract said not to mention showed up. I went and packed my bags figuring I was gonna go down for not blocking it.”

“Could you? Block it, I mean?”

Teresa shook her head, “I didn’t know she was coming.”

“This is my doing, Beca. Fire me.” Meredith kept her gaze steady.

“No one is getting fired.” Beca sighed. “She’s my best friend and we had a falling out over a guy. We can fix it.” Beca shook her head, “I might ream Esther though.”

Meredith chuckled, “she can take it.”

Beca smiled and nodded. “Ok, so now what?”

“Whatever you want. Your tour starts in two weeks in Jacksonville. Tell us what you need done and we get it done. I stay here, Teresa and Chloe accompany you.”

“What about Theo?”

Meredith shook her head, “you might see him at a few venues, but Khaled will be busy at Coachella and I expect he will want his ear man with him.”

Beca grinned, “this tour might be all right after all. Teresa? Do you have all the dates?” When she nodded, Beca uncrossed her arms and clapped her hands. “Then let’s spend tomorrow looking at the itinerary and seeing which Bellas can come.”

Teresa agreed and leaned back after the call was over. That went much better than she feared. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you agreeing with Teresa, it isn’t resolved yet (= be patient.


	23. WTH

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca gets cranky about Bella meddling.

“Seriously, Esther?”

Esther shrugged on the other end of the connection, “am I wrong?”

“About playing games with my life? Yes! About manipulating me? Yes!” Beca growled.

“About Meredith watching your back?” Esther answered quietly.

“No.” Beca responded grudgingly.

“About it being harder before we got a musician working with you?” Esther still didn’t raise her voice.

Beca rolled her eyes. “No.”

“So, you are really mad that I wanted my two captains to be friends again.” Esther finished.

“You are just so fucking pushy! We would have worked it out.” Beca insisted.

Esther nodded. “Guilty. I’m pushy. Whatcha wanna do about it?”

“Will you just back off?” Beca shouted, but in her mind, she was standing in a hallway backstage. “Aw, shit.”

“Sure.” Esther nodded again. “See, I thought you meant that thing about family. I watched out for you when you wouldn’t watch out for yourself. I do mean that thing about family. I’ll be here when and if you wanna talk. But you gotta know, Cap, you fire Meredith and Teresa, Theo is gonna eat you alive.”

Beca slumped against the chair back. “I know. I was as arrogant as he was when I was producing, just sure I knew better than the artist. Fuck, Lily!”

Esther smiled at the name mistake. “It’s cool, Cap. You just have to remix this thing to your advantage. I wanted to give you the tools to do so.”

“You aren’t pushing Beale on me?” Beca asked.

“If you two can’t be friends again, I’m sorry I pushed. I watched for four years when together you two led us bunch of misfits to titles. You couldn’t have done it without her, and she couldn’t have done it without you.”

“I think I liked it better when you didn’t talk.” Beca groused despite the smile on her face. “I’ll think about it.”

Esther nodded. “I won’t bug you again, Cap. But I’m not giving up on you either.”

Beca nodded, “yeah, yeah Bellas for life I get it. Thanks Esther. Talk to ya later.”

After she broke the connection, she thought about what Esther said. There was a lot of truth to it, but she was still mad.

Beca: Conrad call me.

“What crawled up your butt and died, Mitchell?” Stacie answered.

“What the fuck are you guys doing? Esther plants my agent and assistant; when Beale as the president of the fan club isn’t enough you get her in as the tour manager. I thought I could trust you if no one else.”

Stacie shrugged, that same shrug she gave when anyone asked about Bella’s father. “You can. You said I’m family. I am. I am a meddling kid sister who wants what is best for you. Why you yelling at me? Why not Amy?”

Beca rolled her eyes again, “its worthless to yell at Amy. She just laughs and ignores it. I just told Esther to back off, I don’t want to tell you.”

“Let’s see, we text about every other day. You bitch the entire time about boredom. Esther found you someone to play with. How’s that wrong?” Stacie sounded bored.

“Fuck you, Conrad.” Beca growled.

“We already agreed you are not my type,” Stacie ignored the irritation. “Be pissed, Grumpy. I don’t care. Because we have been family for seven years and I am damn certain I am not gonna let you go just because you get famous.”

Beca’s face turned red, “that’s not it and you know it.”

Stacie chuckled, “ok, so it’s because we are making you face your crush and sack up or break up?”

“Fuck you.”

“You said that.”

“What do you want from me, Stacie?” Beca was exasperated.

Stacie relented, “I want you to get that we all give a shit what happens to you. You walk away, and we have always waited for you to come back. Well, this time, I didn’t want to wait. We are a family with equal rights and responsibilities, or we aren’t.”

“What about Posen, Amy and Legacy. You let them walk away.” Beca accused.

“You really are emotionally stunted.” Stacie insulted her former captain. “Walking away doesn’t have to be physical distance. Emily and Aubrey may not be talking, but they both talk to me. They do come to the chats, as does Amy.”

“I come to the chats.” Beca protested.

“You came to one chat. Three weeks ago.” Stacie crossed her arms.

Beca winced, “was it that long?”

Stacie nodded, “and that’s the only one since the tour.” Stacie took a deep breath. “So, I get it. We are meddlers and you are pissed. But when you came back from Europe you assured me none of the others wanted you around. Doesn’t this song and dance prove you wrong?”

“Maybe,” again, Beca subsided.

“Make up your mind, Grumpy. You accused the Bellas of sending you away, then get pissed when however heavy handed it was, they prove you wrong.”

Beca frowned. “Damnit, Legs. I just don’t like to be pushed.”

“You don’t like to be abandoned but you walk away all the time.” Stacie reminded her.

“Low blow.”

Stacie shrugged again. “Am I wrong?”

Beca huffed, “no.”

“So, this is pretty much it, Mitchell. You can love us, warts and all, or you can tell all of us to fuck off.” Stacie waited.

“That’s not fair,” Beca protested again. When Stacie didn’t say anything, she continued, “ok. I was wrong about them pushing me away, but this is too much.” Stacie still didn’t respond. “I don’t know I can work with her again, Stac. It might hurt too much.”

Stacie finally relented at the truth in the statement. “You guys have been good together. Maybe sharing a bed for three years fucked you both up. It doesn’t mean you can’t work together. And if it does, then you can try to split amicably. Remember the good stuff and move on. This never-land in between sucks for you both.”

Beca sighed, “I don’t know I’m ready.”

“Then tell her that. She can come back here and stay with me. But, putting aside your not inconsequential feelings at the moment, can you imagine a power team of Meredith, Teresa and Chloe on your side?” Stacie tried one more time.

“I will think about it,” Beca huffed again. “I just can’t think now.”

Stacie nodded, “I get it. You go mix or something and let stuff process in the background. The Bellas are here when you are ready. We won’t let you down. We will not give you up.”

Beca smiled, “the one good thing that I got.”

“Love ya grumpy, talk to ya soon.” Stacie smiled.

“Back atcha, Legs. But you are a pain in the ass.” Beca laughed as Stacie stuck her tongue out before disconnecting.

Beca hummed the line again, “The one good thing that I got.”


	24. Bite the bullet.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca and Chloe finally hash it out.

(July 2017)

“What are you doing here, Chloe?” Beca’s voice was quiet on the other end of the phone.

Chloe didn’t know how to answer. She tried to reiterate what she said on her arrival. “You needed what I know how to do.”

Beca rolled her eyes even though Chloe couldn’t see her. “That’s not it and you know it.”

“Oh.” Chloe did. “I came to see if I could repair our friendship.”

“How do you propose to do that?” Beca sighed.

Chloe sighed as well. “I haven’t gotten that far.” She bit her lip. “Can I come up and see you?”

“No.” Beca was direct. “I can’t, I,” she stammered. “Fuck. You’ll turn on the Beale pout or fix those eyes on me and I’ll never be able to say no to you.”

Chloe tried not to smile, even though this felt like an honest to god break up call. She swallowed. “Should I just pack up and go?”

“No. Shit. I don’t know.” Beca stood up and started to pace. “What do you want from me.”

“I want my friend back.” Chloe answered honestly. “I am not sure why this time I made you so mad. I’ve flirted before and you just roll your eyes at me.”

Beca tugged on her hair. “This was different.”

“I get that. I just don’t know why.” Chloe repeated.

“It just was!” Beca shouted at the phone.

Chloe heard a loud clatter. “Beca? Becs?” The line went dead and Chloe felt her chest tighten. She ran out of her hotel room and hurried as fast as she could to Beca’s floor. She knocked, but there was no answer. She could hear Beca yelling but it sounded muffled. She called again, “Beca?”

The door opened to show a frightened looking Teresa. “She’s locked herself in the bathroom. She’s not making any sense. What happened?”

Chloe pushed past the assistant. When she reached the door, she could hear Beca more clearly but as Teresa said, it wasn’t making much sense. Chloe could make out a word or two before the voice would drop to a mutter. She knocked on the door. “Becs.”

“Fuck off, Chloe. Go back to soldier boy.”

Chloe looked over her shoulder at Teresa. The assistant shrugged helplessly. Chloe tapped the door again. “Beca, please. Open the door. Give me five minutes and then I will walk away if you want me to.”

The muttering behind the door silenced. Teresa moved to the sitting room. Chloe didn’t know if she was calling for help or just getting out of the way. She repeated, “five minutes.”

Beca repeated back. “Five minutes.” But she didn’t open the door.

Chloe closed her eyes and rested her head against the door. “I’m not sure what I can say, Becs. Everything I say is wrong. Stacie tells me I need to use my words, but I run out of them whenever you are around.” She felt her eyes sting. “I got used to being us. I started to dream about sitting on a porch and watching fireflies. I imagined a kitchen big enough for us to both cook in together, like at the Bella house. I could feel us sitting side by side, curled up watching stupid movies when we were old.” The tears started to flow. “I screwed up, Beca. I fell in love with my best friend.”

Beca clicked the lock on the door. Carefully, Chloe pushed it open. She couldn’t bring herself to look at Beca, she just didn’t want to talk through the door anymore. “Then there was the yacht. I was so glad you weren’t there.” Chloe’s voice broke. “I was just sure he was going to kill us all. I couldn’t think what to do to save the others, but at least you were safe.”

“What the hell was I supposed to do if he killed you, Beale?” Beca asked softly.

Chloe shrugged and shook her head. “At least you were safe.” She reiterated. A short dry laugh followed before she continued. “Then there you were. I didn’t know if I should hit you or kiss you.”

Beca sat on the side of the tub, looking down at the floor. She sort of laughed as well. “Kissing was a distraction I didn’t think of.”

Chloe wiped her face impatiently. “God, Beca, I was so afraid I was losing you. Then I did.” A sob escaped before Chloe could stop it. She turned away and rested her head against the door again.

Beca stood as if pulled to her feet and crossed the distance between them in seconds. “Hey, we both made it. We are both ok.” She spoke softly from behind, unsure how to console her one-time best friend. When Chloe didn’t move, Beca put her arms around Chloe’s waist and rested her head on Chloe’s back. “Um, I sorta screwed up, too.”

Chloe lifted her eyes to the ceiling, tears still streaming down her face. She turned her head slightly, “oh, Becs, what do I do now?”

Beca chewed her lower lip before tugging at Chloe to turn all the way around. “I dunno, Chloe. Maybe you could let me kiss you?”

Chloe blinked.

Beca shrugged and smiled. “I sorta fell in love with my best friend, too.”

Teresa smiled as she snuck past, allowing herself a peek at the lovers before she let herself out of the room. She figured they didn’t need her help anymore today.

They were kissing. First it was softly and tentatively then desperate and needy and finally tenderly and gently. When they did part, they rested foreheads together and stayed wrapped in each other’s arms. After who knew how long, Beca found her voice again. “I am an idiot.”

Chloe lifted her chin to kiss the tip of Beca’s nose. “That’s not even good conversation.”

“But it’s true.” Beca lifted her hand from Chloe’s waist to entangle their fingers and tug her toward the kitchenette. She paused at the fridge, opened it with her free hand and pulled out a bottle of water. She handed it to Chloe, who took it with a smile before Beca took a second bottle for herself. She closed the fridge door and led them over to the sofa. Once they were seated, she reluctantly released hands to open the bottles of water but sat pressed tight against Chloe’s side as if afraid if they stopped touching, the other woman would disappear.

Chloe accepted the now open bottle of water, her eyes never leaving Beca as if it was her gaze which kept her lover present. “I just can’t believe I wasted all this time.”

Beca looked up and paused, caught again by the color of Chloe’s eyes, just as she had been all those years ago at the activities fair. “Well, Aubrey told me I should just talk to you.” Beca blushed.

“You told Bree?” Chloe stared.

“Yeah,” Beca ducked her head but picked up Chloe’s hand. “After I recorded the audition piece, I admitted I had a thing for you.”

Chloe sighed, “she’s been telling me to say something to you for the longest time.”

Beca smiled shyly, “why didn’t you and if I can ask, for how long?”

Chloe lifted their intertwined hands and kissed Beca’s knuckles. She saw they were red and that Beca winced. “What did you do?”

“I might have punched the door jamb.” Beca blushed again.

Chloe immediately dropped Beca’s hand and stood, hurrying over to the bathroom for a towel and the fridge for some ice. She came back and gently placed the ice on Beca’s hand, all business. “These hands are part of your livelihood, Mitchell, you should be more careful.” Then she leaned over and kissed the side of Beca’s head tenderly.

“Yeah, well, this emotionally stunted Hobbit as Stacie and Aubrey call me felt a lot overwhelmed.” Beca put the water down and tugged at her hair with her free hand.

Chloe reached over to smooth Beca’s hair and remove the tugging hand. She kissed the back of it and tangled their fingers together while her other hand continued to hold the ice to Beca’s bruised knuckles. “I’m sorry.”

Beca shook her head. “I’m a mess, Chlo.”

Chloe smiled, “I still love you.” She reveled in how easy it was to say now.

Beca looked again into those eyes she had always feared she could drown in. “I love you too. Has it always been we just needed to talk?”

Chloe laughed, “Stacie thinks so. She showed me videos since your sophomore year that she says prove you’ve loved me since then. She called it Bechloe 101.”

“Ouch!” Beca laughed when Chloe hurriedly looked down to check the bruises. “No, those are fine. I mean my ego, being so obvious.”

“Well, I thought I was obvious, but Stacie said I had to use my words.” Chloe smiled. “You really do leave me speechless, you know.”

Beca leaned closer and Chloe met her halfway for more kissing. When they broke apart again, Beca shook her head. “How could two people who could communicate with a glance be so oblivious?”

“I’m sure the rest of the Bellas have asked themselves that question often.” Chloe teased. She disentangled herself to take the now wet towel to the sink. “Do you have any Tylenol?”

“Yeah, I think I left it in the vanity drawer.” Beca watched Chloe move around, felt a pang when the redhead moved out of sight, then felt relieved when she reappeared. “I keep waiting to wake up and find this is a dream.”

Chloe sat down and offered two of the pain killing tablets. “I’m real, Beca Mitchell. I’m real and I’m staying.”

“Promise?” Beca’s voice broke although she had tried for a cocky gaze.

Chloe’s eyes fairly glowed with her affection and love. “Promise.” She leaned forward to kiss the tip of Beca’s nose and added, “now take that Tylenol and feel better.”

“Yes ma’am.” Beca smiled despite the tears stinging her eyes. The domesticity of the moment was getting to her. “I could get used to this.”

“Good.” Chloe sat back and picked up the room service menu. “Whatcha hungry for?”

Beca smiled as she swallowed the pills. Yep, she could get used to this. 


	25. But....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some boundaries actually do exist.

Chloe pulled back from the kiss and laughed quietly. “It’s time to say goodnight, Beca.”

“But why?” Beca whined as she interlaced her fingers behind Chloe’s back. “We’ve shared hotel rooms and beds before.”

Chloe rested her forehead against Beca’s as she reached back to gently disentangle herself. “I want to do this right.”

“What’s to do right? I love you, you love me. We’ve known each other for years, Chlo!”

Chloe took a deep breath,her soft smile never wavering. “I have been learning a lot about me, Becs. I am learning about why I couldn’t tell you all those years that I loved you. I want us to last. I want those years of watching videos and fireflies together.”

Beca nodded, “yeah.”

“Then I want to do this right. I want to date you, without the weirdness of ‘might you like me back.’ I want to spend time with you where we both are comfortable with who we are for each other.” Chloe paused.

“I still don’t get why.” Beca sounded nearly petulant.

“Becs.” Chloe spoke softly. Beca looked up to meet her gaze. “We just spent nearly two months apart over not communicating. I want to learn to talk to each other.” Chloe held both of Beca’s hands. “Remember you joked about how we could communicate without a word but still didn’t trust our feelings?” Beca nodded. “I want to find that again, but this time it includes the feelings.”

“Why’d you kiss him?”

Chloe blinked. She hadn’t been ready for the change in subject. She swallowed and blushed. “It’s dumb.” She rolled her eyes at herself. “I told Bree it was because I was feeling all spunky. That’s partly true.”

Beca shook her head, “I’m not following.”

Chloe sighed. “I’d been pretty down on myself. I fell in love with someone I thought wouldn’t love me back.” She stroked the back of Beca’s hand. “I couldn’t find a job I liked. I was just going around in circles.” Beca nodded so Chloe continued, “god, I’m making excuses.” 

“No,” Beca started to interrupt.

“Yeah. This is all mine. I was walking on the top of the world, feeling powerful as all shit. We’d beaten Fergus, you opened for Khaled so in a way the Bellas did beat those bands with all their equipment.” Chloe shook her head. “So I walked over and grabbed him just like guys had grabbed me all my life. He seemed to like it, which I wasn’t ready for.” She laughed. “He dipped me, we kissed a second time and I realized...” she broke off.

Beca was watching her intently. “You realized?”

Chloe blushed again, “two things. The first was I was acting like all those guys we hated, the ones who think they are God’s gift.” Beca flashed a small smile. “I was embarrassed, and ashamed. Then I realized he wasn’t who I wanted to kiss.”

Beca’s smile spread. “Well, I might get turned on if you walked up to me that way, too. It may be the only thing I have in common with Captain America.”

Chloe laughed and some of her tension washed away. “Anyway, I thanked him for his service. He said he wished everyone paid him that way.” Both girls laughed again. “Then I told him if I was gonna do the long distance thing, it would be with you.” She shrugged, “I thought to tell you in the morning, but you were gone.”

Beca sighed and her shoulders dropped. “I was being selfish.”

Chloe dropped one of Beca’s hands and caressed her cheek instead. “I didn’t say that. If anything, I am being selfish now. I want us to learn to talk about what’s important so we never go through that heartache again.”

Beca nodded, but dropped her eyes. “I just hate night time.

Chloe put her thumb under Beca’s chin and tapped it gently. “Why?”

“I can’t sleep.”

Chloe nodded. “Bad dreams?”

Beca nodded in return. “Or just worried I’ll have one.”

Chloe pulled her close and held her.“I get them too. Will you join me in the next conference call with the therapist?”

“I hate talking about this stuff.” Beca wriggled.

“I know. I think we all do. Just consider it.”

Beca had a flashback to the first time she heard Chloe say those words and chuckled, “I’m gonna lose this one, huh?”

Chloe laughed quietly. “Not yet but probably eventually.” She released then hug, “but here is what we are going to try tonight. I’m going to go get ready for bed and you do the same. We will text when ready, then one of us will call. Ok?”

Beca frowned, “ok. Why?”

“We can keep each other company - pg - on the phone until we fall asleep.” Chloe smiled. “Give it a try?”

“Ok. I feel silly but ok.” Beca finally pulled her hands away from Chloe. “Text you soon.”

Chloe leaned forward for one more tender kiss. “You are worth it, Beca Mitchell. I don’t want to go through that again.”

Beca smiled against the lips touching hers. “I don’t either. You win. Text you soon.” She took the door from Chloe as it opened and closed it again behind the redhead. With a sigh that was both happy and frustrated, she hurried through her evening routine. When she was laying on the bed with her phone plugged in, she texted.

Beca: ready.

She fiddled with programs until Chloe finished and replied.

Chloe: me too. Gonna call now.

Beca didn’t have a chance to reply when the phone rang. “Hey,”

“Hey,” Chloe answered back with a smile. “Are you comfy?”

Beca nodded at the screen. “Yeah. I guess. It would be better with you here.”

“Pg, Mitchell.” Chloe teased. “Ok, so now we have to find something to talk about. That’s difficult since we just spent all day together.”

“Tell me about vet school?” Beca asked nervously. “You were so excited!”

Chloe nodded but also winced. “Well, I was. I really thought I had a chance with the letter of recommendation I got from my boss. But so many people want into the programs that even that recommendation would only get me to vet tech.”

“Wow,” Beca replied, “what’s the difference?”

“Three years of schooling and a larger salary.” Chloe teased. “Really, as a tech I would have done a lot of what I was already doing as an assistant; I could get certified to assist with more complex procedures, but I would always need a supervising veterinarian.”

Beca nodded, “oh.” She considered for a while, “if you got the tech thing would it open a chance to be a vet?”

Chloe bounced her head from side to side. “Maybe?” She shrugged, “it might make the difference, but then I start all over with the five more years of training.”

“Ugh!” Beca grimaced, “that’s a lot of school.”

“It really is.” Chloe agreed. “So I chose against vet tech. Now I have a chance to do something I’m good at, though. I know how to book hotels and arrange transportation and talk pre-signed contracts.”

Beca laughed, “I guess that is true. You get to be my captain again.” She propped the phone down on one of the pillows beside her head. “This isn’t making me sleepy, though.”

“Hmmm,” Chloe considered. “Hang on.” She put the phone down and scrambled off the bed before returning to her position, iPod in hand. “Remember this?”

“You still have that?” Beca laughed.

“It still works too.” Chloe preened. “Unlike some people I know, I don’t break my tech toys.”

Beca grumbled, “I don’t mean to.”

“I know,” Chloe blew her a kiss. “You just get in a hurry. Ok, let’s see if I can figure out how to put the ear phone where the phone mic can pick it up.”

“Whatcha got on that thing?” Beca asked as she yawned despite herself.

“The mixes you made for me.”

“All of them?” Beca’s voice cracked.

“No,” Chloe admitted. “I have the mixes for all the competitions and then my favorites that you made other times.” She stopped talking. “Ah, here’s one you made when I was sick your junior year.” She hit play.

Beca laid her head on her arm. “I remember this one. You had strep throat and we were all worried the problems with your vocal cords were going to come back.”

Chloe nodded. “You gave me a beautiful play list of instrumentals so I couldn’t sing along.” She curled up next to her two devices, propping one up to see Beca while still keeping the mic near the ear phone.

“Mmm,” Beca smiled, “and your vocal cords were fine.”

“You took such good care of me.” Chloe dropped her voice to barely above a whisper.

Beca yawned again, “you took care of me, too.”

“Yeah.” Chloe smiled softly. She listened quietly to the music through the first song before she whispered, “we make a good team.”

“Mmm-hmmm.” Beca barely responded.

Chloe could see Beca’s eyes close by the flicker of the phone light. She listened through the second song before whispering, “good night, beautiful.” She smiled again when she heard no response. With a contented sigh she watched the face she loved until the music lulled her to sleep as well. 


	26. Moving along

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emily makes the tabloids; Chloe learns why Aubrey bolted.

Amy: hey pitches! Legacy made the big time!   
Emily: shush, Amy  
Amy: no way! Not every day a Bella is at the Capitol Records Summer Ball.   
Emily: I was there with the bull pen, no big deal  
Flo: for reals, Chica?  
Chloe: how exciting!   
Jessica: what did you wear  
Ashley: and where do we see pictures!   
Beca: isn’t that the one in England?   
Emily: yeah, Republic flew us out.   
CR: damn girl, you are a real jet setter these days.   
Esther: did anyone see her photos with Bebe Rexha?   
Stacie: I have the hard copy of Elle.   
Chloe: you didn’t tell me!   
Stacie: you’ve been busy, Red.   
Amy: how’s that going?   
Beca: it’s ok.   
Chloe: we haven’t killed each other yet.   
Aubrey: that’s a good sign. Congrats, Legacy.

Emily felt her face pale. Aubrey had never called her Legacy before.

Emily: thanks, Aubs.

Aubrey smiled at the nickname.

Aubrey: offer still stands, especially since you are already flying all over the world.   
Amy: good idea, General! Wanna meet me in Greece for ouzo with the General, Legacy?   
Emily: no thanks, Amy. I would, but the label has all sorts of stuff planned. I don’t even know if I can come see the Cap play.

Aubrey felt her heart beat faster then hurt within seconds.

Amy: oh yeah, when’s the tour start, Shawshank?   
Beca: July 8. They couldn’t get me into the July 4th celebration so just doing a beach thing in Jacksonville on the 8th.   
Amy: damn, what happened to giving me a schedule?   
Beca: emailed it over a week ago, Ames.   
Aubrey: I got a copy, Amy. You really should read your mail more often.   
Amy: I really should.   
Jessica: we already have tickets   
Ashley:for the Savannah show.   
Beca: I could have gotten you tickets!   
Ashley: we want to  
Jessica: support you.   
CR: I’m really glad Jessley is back together but the twin speak is getting to me again.   
Esther: you should   
Flo: try it.   
CR: don’t you even!   
Flo: just playing with you, Chica.   
Stacie: you girls crack me up. I’ll be at the Jacksonville show and the Savannah show. I’ll video it for ya, Bree.   
Flo: I’ll be at Savannah, too   
Chloe: I’ll video all of them for Bree, Stac.   
Beca: is that part of tour manager duty?   
Chloe: it is now.   
Emily: I gotta go, guys, thanks for the good wishes.   
Amy: keep humble, Legacy, you are still the dumbest of us all.   
Emily: so you tell me.

Emily out her phone away and heard another ping. She pulled it back out.

Aubrey: she’s wrong, you know.   
Emily: thanks.   
Aubrey: I mean it. You are brilliant and talented and I hope you get all you want from life.

Emily swallowed against the tears she felt forming.

Emily: you too.

Aubrey sighed as she looked at the text. “Not likely,” she sighed to herself as she returned to doing her homework. She was interrupted almost immediately with another text.

Chloe: still not talking to me, Elf?   


Aubrey sighed.

Aubrey: it isn’t you, Elf. I gotta get my head out of my ass.   
Chloe: why didn’t you tell me? Why’d I have to hear it from Stacie?   
Aubrey: do we have to do this now?   
Chloe: yeah, I wanna know why my best friend didn’t tell me she was leaving.   
Aubrey: like my best friend didn’t mention she wasn’t graduating?   
Chloe: ouch. Ok, I earned that. But not you ghosting.   
Aubrey: I didn’t ghost, I’m talking to you.

  
She sighed as FaceTime rang. She slid open the connection, “I swear, Chloe, it isn’t you.”

Chloe nodded, “you said that. But why couldn’t you tell me? Are you really still mad about graduation?”

Aubrey put her thumb and forefinger to the bridge of her nose. “No.” She opened her eyes and looked at Chloe. “I’m as bad at telling you no as the Hobbit is. I needed to get away, and you would have convinced me to stay.”

“You didn’t want to come.” Chloe made it a statement, not a question. “Oh, Elf. She was so disappointed.”

“She didn’t want to stay friends, Chlo.” Aubrey’s voice broke. “She said she didn’t do long distance, even with her family. She said she couldn’t put effort to people in the same time zone.” Aubrey paused as her voice lowered to a whisper, “and she was right.”

Chloe frowned, “what do you mean?”

Aubrey looked away again, “she didn’t stay in touch her junior year when I was less than a hour away. I was a bauble, something that had her attention while I was in her line of sight. As soon as I was out of sight, I was out of mind.”

Chloe shook her head. “I don’t believe it.”

“And that’s why I didn’t tell you.” Aubrey smiled. “You believe in happy ever after, Elf. I hope you get yours. I won’t get mine.”

“Elf,” Chloe started to interrupt.

Aubrey shook her head. “You don’t get it, Chloe. Everyone loves you. You are so easy to love.” Aubrey’s smile became pained. “I’m not. I’m a pain in everyone’s ass. I’m handy to have around if something needs to get done, but.”

“I don’t believe that either, Elf.” Chloe whispered.

“That’s because you are Chloe no-boundaries Beale. You believe everyone is lovable. You broke my walls just like you broke the Hobbit’s walls. But you can’t make anyone else love me. She has talent, and is a brilliant musician. I’m just the aca-nazi who is great at bossing people around.”

Chloe sighed, “I wish you had seen how disappointed Legacy was.”

“I asked her to come see me, Elf. She said she couldn’t.” Aubrey shook her head. “I gotta get back to studying.”

“Hey,” Chloe called out quietly.

“Yeah?” Aubrey waited before ending the call.

“I love you, Aubrey Posen. I know I’m just Chloe no-boundaries Beale and it doesn’t replace all the people who have hurt you. But I do.”

Aubrey’s eyes glistened with tears, “even when I’m a shit and run away?”

“Especially when you are a shit and run away. I know how much you hurt when that happens.” Chloe dashed a tear from her eye. “Stacie said you were coming back, so it isn’t goodbye.”

“Not goodbye. I just...” she hesitated before she repeated what she said to Stacie. “I just want to like me. If I like me, maybe someone else will.”

“I like you, Bree. All of the Bellas like you. We are all family. You were in that chord, too, the night we found our sound.” Chloe sniffed. “I won’t let you down.”

Aubrey smiled through her tears, “love you, elf. Now let me get this damn class done so I can earn a living.”

Chloe nodded and smiled before blowing a kiss and closing the connection. Thoughtfully, she returned to the main sitting room and looked at Beca, “did you know Bree invited Legacy to Greece instead of going to L.A.?”

Beca cocked her head to one side, “I don’t know I did. L.A. is better for her career.”

“Stacie thinks it’s dangerous for her. That she’s lacking social intelligence, I think she said.” Chloe chewed her lower lip.

“She seems to be doing ok. She never answered Jesse when he tried to contact her.” Beca looked thoughtful. “Maybe we should sic Esther on watching her.”

Chloe’s eyes brightened. 

Chloe: hey, Esther?   
Esther: yeah Cap.   
Chloe: are you keeping an eye on Legacy the way you kept an eye on Beca?   
Esther: sort of.   
Chloe: what do you mean?   
Esther: Benji is seeing a guy. I can’t set her back up with him. The General is out of the country. But I got a buddy that is an engineer at Republic making sure she gets heard.   
Chloe: anyone in PR keeping the tabloids off of her?   
Esther: oh, good idea. I’m on it.   
Chloe: thanks, Esther.

“She can’t set Legacy back up with Benji, he’s got a boyfriend. Plus Bree is out of pocket.” Chloe reported to Beca, “but she is working on the rest.”

Beca blinked, “Esther considers part of watching out for us meddling in our private lives?”

Chloe smirked and leaned over to kiss Beca gently. “It worked for us.”

Beca returned the kiss, briefly, “but still!”

Chloe chuckled, “stop complaining. Esther will make sure her music is heard and is trying to keep the tabloids off of her. No meddling.”

Beca felt mollified. “Ok, I guess.” She frowned, “I do worry now though. Is Stacie really worried?”

Chloe shrugged, “she was a few months ago. We haven’t talked about it since before graduation.”

Beca nodded, “well, I’m glad Esther is on it. Is Aubrey ok?”

Chloe sighed, “she thinks she is unlovable. We’ve gone through this before, but never this bad.”

“What do you mean?” Beca pushed her mixing equipment aside.

“Every time she went through a break up, she threw herself into her work. This is the first time she ran to another country.” 

Beca frowned, “were she and Legacy dating?”

Chloe shook her head, “no. But Legacy broke up the friendship, said she was lousy at staying in touch.”

“Ow,” Beca winced. “I guess we better stay in touch with the general so she knows we give a shit.”

Chloe nodded back. “Now, where were we?” She slipped her arms around Beca’s neck. “Somewhere like this?”

Beca hummed appreciatively, “I believe we were.” She leaned forward to kiss Chloe, this time with more enthusiasm. “I’m so glad Teresa keeps regular hours.”

Chloe laughed, “way to kill a mood, Mitchell.” She pulled back. “All right, let’s look at the plan again and make sure we haven’t forgotten anything.

Beca blushed. “Sorry, Chlo.”

“You are just such a dog with a bone!” Chloe shook her head, still giggling as she opened her iPad.

“Who you calling a dog?” Beca grumbled, but she knew she would feel better when she really had the schedule memorized.


	27. Hang on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca has her first brush with the down side of fame.

“Hey, beautiful. How are you this morning?”

Beca smiled at the greeting. “I’m pretty good. Better now I talked to you.”

Chloe glowed at the compliment. “Are you sleeping better?”

“Not as well as when you hold me, but it’s better.” Beca allowed. Her head turned toward the door. “Hang on, I guess Teresa ordered room service from her room today.”

“Ok,” Chloe felt puzzled, since the plan had been to stop by Teresa’s room and the two of them join Beca for breakfast. Chloe put the phone down and started putting her shoes on. She could hear Beca through her ear bud.

“You aren’t room service.”

Chloe felt her chest tighten. “Becs?” When there was no answer, she ran to her door and down the hall to Teresa’s room.

“Miss Beale?” Teresa looked startled.

“Someone’s in Beca’s room. She thought you had ordered room service already.” Chloe pressed the ear bud to her ear and upped the volume, hoping Beca kept a hold of her phone.

Teresa was already heading to the hotel phone and texting someone else.

Beca took an involuntary step back from the doorway as a tall man pushed past her and closed the door behind her. “I’m a big fan, Miss Mitchell. I’ve been following you since your first ICCA championship. When you started dancing, I just knew I had to meet you.”

Beca tried to keep her cool and slipped her phone into the pocket of her robe. She hoped he hadn’t seen and that Chloe had heard enough to call security. “Well, that’s a long time to wait. Why didn’t you introduce yourself that night?”

“There were too many people. But watch! I learned every step from that routine.” True to his word, he started singing the set list from their first finals and demonstrated.

Beca tried not to laugh when he mimicked Aubrey’s hand motions, and considered if she had a chance to flee when he was looking first to the left and then to the right. Something in his jacket pocket had her frightened that he might have a gun, so she instead stayed glued to the spot, smiling in what she hoped was an encouraging way.

“I can’t do the splits like that one lady,” he paused to explain. “Move over here where you can sit down.” His voice sounded slightly threatening, so Beca complied. Again, she wondered if Chloe could hear.

Chloe was relaying what she heard to Teresa, who was threatening the hotel staff if they didn’t get security upstairs in a hurry. “No, this is not a joke. As a matter of fact, Miss Mitchell’s agent is on the phone with police as we speak. If you do not send security and anything happens to Miss Mitchell, your parent company will not have deep enough pockets to survive the law suit.”

If Chloe hadn’t been so scared, she would have been impressed.

Teresa hung up in frustration. “I don’t know who will get there first, but we should go to Beca’s room.”

“What are we going to do, Teresa?” Chloe asked while her side of the phone was muted. She didn’t want the intruder to hear the phone was on.

“I don’t know. Make a distraction, I guess.” Teresa was grinding her teeth, angry and irritated all at once. “I will not let anything happen on my watch.”

That determination and the word distraction snapped Chloe out of her paralysis. “Right.” As they hurried up the stairs, having no patience to wait for an elevator, Chloe considered her options. By the time they reached the hallway near Beca’s door, she had an idea. “He seems to be a Bella fan. Let me borrow your phone?”

Teresa handed it over after unlocking it. Chloe opened the YouTube app and did a quick search. She found the recording of their performance for the President that had gone so wrong. “I hope Beca forgives me, but it’s the loudest opening song we ever used.”

Before she could hit play, the elevator doors opened to show two police officers and a security guard. Chloe hurriedly explained what she could hear, and allowed the senior officer to hear for herself what was happening. Then Chloe added, “I was going to play a song from one of our sets to startle him.”

The officer nodded. “We have a housekeeping key, so we can open the door if no one flipped the extra lock. Let us try that first.”

Chloe waited and held her breath as the singing on the phone stopped. She pressed her ear bud tightly but couldn’t hear anything. “I think Beca’s phone turned off.”

The security officer slid the key in the door, and the three officers nodded at Chloe. She hit play and turned the volume full up. The hallway echoed with “They say you're a freak when we're having fun...”

Beca breathed a sigh of relief when the man now looming over her whirled toward the front door. She rolled out of the chair and scrambled toward the bedroom door, diving to the right behind the wall. She missed what happened next.

Chloe and Teresa stayed in the hallway, holding their breath, as the three officers ordered the man to lay down, then tackled him as he reached for his jacket pocket. Chloe steeled herself, afraid a gun would go off, but the man was subdued without further incident. As soon as they had him handcuffed, the senior officer walked through to the bedroom to check on Beca. Chloe dashed inside when she heard Beca’s voice. “Are you ok?”

Teresa followed and saw Beca nod. The assistant sagged against the dresser as Chloe hugged Beca. The senior officer smiled. “I’ll come back to get your statements. We have some of the information from Miss Beale.”

Chloe and Beca nodded as the officers and security detail removed the man from the room. Beca looked over at Teresa, “are you ok?”

Teresa pulled herself together. “Yeah.” Her resolve returned, she texted Meredith again and then dialed a number. “We are checking out this morning. Meredith has already booked new rooms for all of us in a different hotel.”

Beca blinked. 

Chloe spoke softly, “it’s all ok, Teresa.”

Teresa shook her head. “No, it’s not. No one was supposed to know Miss Mitchell was staying here. It is standard protocols for the record label. She is even registered under a pseudonym the label chose.” Beca blinked again. “It’s to make sure anyone hacking the hotel computer is unaware of any celebrity.”

Chloe tried again, “I won’t say we shouldn’t move. I just want you to know, it’s not your fault. You were brilliant getting the police and security here.”

Teresa’s facade showed a tiny crack. “It should never have happened.” Her voice shook.

Beca moved away from Chloe and over to her assistant. She put her hand on Teresa’s arm. “I’m ok, Teresa. I think he’s been planning something like this for a long time. He said he’s been a fan since my freshman year.”

Chloe walked over, and slipped an arm around Beca, “That doesn’t answer how he knew you were here, though.”

Teresa smiled down at a text and Chloe saw the assistant’s shoulders relax. “Meredith says Esther is on it.”

Beca and Chloe both laughed. “Then I guess we should order breakfast and wait for the police to return.” Chloe suggested.

Beca nodded, “if we gotta pack all this shit up today, I want a waffle for sure.”

Teresa chuckled, “yes boss. What about you, Miss Beale?”

“Please, call me Chloe? I’d love a waffle and some eggs.”

Beca chucked and winked at Teresa, “wow, you rate, she let you know she will eat waffles when she is stressed! Oh, and you can call her Chloe. It’s only Theo I want blocked.”

Teresa nodded and headed to the hotel phone to place the order.

“What was that about blocking Theo?” Chloe frowned.

“My contract says no one can use your name, except in regards to the fan club. I really did it to piss Theo off, but Teresa has been diligently following it.” Beca smiled and closed her eyes as she rested her head on Chloe’s shoulder. “What a fucked way to start a day.”

Chloe nodded and kissed the top of Beca’s head. “Yeah, but we are gonna turn it around now. We will get moved and settled, and maybe see about getting you some of your own security detail.”

Beca sighed. “Life is never going to be normal again, is it?”

Chloe shook her head, “but we can find a new normal. I promise.”

Beca nodded, but didn’t move until Teresa verified real room service had arrived. 


	28. Is everything fine?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moving on after a scare can be tough, especially when still dealing with residual trauma.

Beca looked up from her mixing table and nodded at Teresa. “Yeah, everything is great. I love the new suite. Which room are you staying in?”

“I’m not,” Teresa smiled at her boss. “My dad lives less than a mile from here, so I’m going to stay with him. It gives us a way to test the way gossip spreads. If anyone ends up near my dad’s house, then we know they were following me. I will keep going to Meredith’s office, but talk to you over FaceTime and through text. Miss Beale, I mean Chloe is new to your entourage, but was also on a different floor before. If someone followed her...”

“With her mane of hair she is hard to miss,” Beca chuckled as she interrupted.

Teresa smiled, “exactly. If he was following her to find you, she will be on the same floor as you. That leaves it to being an employee spilling the news. Now, Meredith says the people with access to this floor are bonded, so it should not be an issue with security or housekeeping.”

“That leaves the label?” Beca frowned.

“Afraid so. Esther thinks it was someone with Epic, she just hasn’t sorted out who.”

Beca blinked, “how did she figure that out?”

“Unencrypted emails,” Teresa laughed. “She intercepted some, but the user names were not first initial last name so she says that will take longer to ferret out.”

“Ok. Well, you go ahead and get settled. I think Chloe is on the phone, but I’ll tell her you said good night.” Beca turned back toward her mixing table.

Teresa hesitated. “I can wait till she is done.”

Beca wrinkled her nose. “I don’t need a babysitter, Teresa. I’ll be fine.”

“Ok,” Teresa wasn’t sure but smiled anyway. “I will miss chatting over breakfast, but Esther said a week should be all she needs.”

Beca nodded and put on her head phones.

Feeling a little dismissed, Teresa chewed her lower lip and headed for the elevator. She did have some unpacking to do, but on her way, she checked with Meredith that Beca hadn’t fired her, just in case she’d missed something.

Sometime later, Chloe came out from the room she would use and looked around the suite. After wandering first to Beca’s bedroom and then to the third room set off the sitting area, she found the DJ at her mixing board. She gently tapped Beca’s shoulder.

“Oh, hey, you have a good call?” Beca took her headphones off and smiled.

Chloe nodded, “yeah, it was good. I wish you would have joined me.”

Beca shrugged. “We head to Jacksonville the end of the week.” She stopped and looked over her shoulder at the elevator. “Oh, I should have wished Teresa a happy Fourth of July tomorrow.”

“Won’t she be back?”

Beca shook her head. “I don’t even know she will leave on tour with us. She said she was staying at her dad’s for a week. Esther wanted to see if anyone was following her. This whole thing is so fucked up.”

Chloe put her arms around Beca’s shoulders and rested her chin. “Yeah, it really is. You gonna work some more?”

“Yeah, I gotta finish these loops. Theo said at some stops I’ll have back up singers and other times I won’t. That just made me nuts, so I asked to use my looping station instead. Then they can add musicians when they want but I don’t have to worry about teaching the parts at every stop.”

Chloe nodded. She’d really prefer to cuddle and watch a movie, but instead she gave Beca a kiss on the cheek. “I’ll be out in the sitting room for a while. Want me to say goodnight before I go to bed?”

“Nah,” Beca turned and kissed Chloe’s cheek. “No reason to. It’s not like we’re sleeping together.”

Chloe bit her lip, unsure if Beca was teasing or upset. “Ok, well, goodnight, then.” She kissed Beca on the cheek just before she got pushed out of the way by a pair of earphones. She took a deep breath and tried to remember what Louise had said: Beca might be more affected than even she realizes. Chloe repeated to herself that she had to be patient and headed out of the newly minted studio.

Beca had no idea how long she continued to work after Chloe left, but she was finally satisfied with the loops she recorded. “Cups” she would do a capella unless there was an orchestra to back her up. “Human” started as only her voice on the chorus, but the loops around her singing for the verses should sound good and haunting. She was able to change up the rhythms and patterns on “What Doesn’t Kill You Makes You Stronger” to echo the work the other bands did on the USO tour, without the Zombie overlay. That left her mash up of “Just the Way You Are,” with “I’ll Have to Say I Love You” by Jim Croce. She was pretty satisfied with the set, allowing her to save Freedom 90 with the loops she does live for a fifth song or an encore.

She pushed back from the mixing board and took off her head phones. The sitting room was dark. She looked at her phone.

Chloe: love you. Good night.

Beca had missed it over an hour ago. It was just 11:45, but she figured Chloe was still more used to wake up with Bella time than wake up with Beca time. She stretched. She would make it up to Chloe tomorrow. After all, it was the Fourth of July and something fun must be happening near by. She’d text Teresa too, in case the girl didn’t have plans and wanted to hang out.

Beca headed to her room and looked out the window at the city. It wasn’t New York. It wasn’t even Atlanta. It was pretty enough, but still too strange to feel like home. She closed the drapes, changed into her pajamas and brushed her teeth. She placed her phone beside her bed, and jumped. Just as the clock on the phone turned past midnight, someone set off some fireworks nearby. At least, she hoped they were fireworks. She walked back to the window to peek. Wherever they were being set off from, they seemed to be exploding at the height of her window.

She sighed and laid down to stare at the ceiling. The fireworks were not regular enough to be a set show. Someone must be firing them illegally and just randomly enough to keep from getting caught. When she thought they had stopped, she closed her eyes. Another mortar exploded and she saw the man from the hotel, dancing tothe routine with Amy’s dad behind her eyelids. They flew open again.

Beca had no idea how long this went on, but finally, her nerves had enough. While chewing her lower lip, she got out of bed and crept across the suite to Chloe’s room. The door was not latched, so Beca quietly pushed the door open. Pushing it almost closed behind her, she stopped at the sound of Chloe breathing. The bangs of the fireworks sounded further away and more muffled, but the real solace was hearing the redhead breathe. Beca slipped under the covers behind Chloe, just as she had for those years in New York. She couldn’t bring herself to wrap an arm around the sleeping woman, but she laid as close as she could without touching. She thought she’d managed to keep from waking Chloe, but the other woman turned over.

“Hey,” Chloe reached over and tucked some of Beca’s hair off of her face, much as she had all those years ago during the retreat.

“Loud over there.” Beca replied, trying not to mention her nerves or the images haunting her mind.

Chloe nodded and opened her arms up. Beca gratefully tucked in close to Chloe’s chest and felt the arms close around her. Tension she didn’t know she was holding melted away. “It’s quieter here.” Chloe continued the charade.

Beca nodded and closed her eyes with a contented sigh. Chloe smiled and snuggle closer before she drifted back to her dreams. 

It was the best sleep either of them had experienced in months.


	29. That’s fine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca and Chloe navigate the Fourth of July; Beca does some clean up.

“How are you feeling this morning?”

Beca kept her eyes tightly closed. “Sleeping.”

Chloe chuckled. “Come on, Becs. I know when you are sleeping and when you are awake. We did this for three years, remember?”

“Sleeping.” Beca tried again, burying her head in the pillow.

“Ok, sleepyhead. I’m going to make some coffee.” Chloe slipped out from under the covers before Beca could latch onto her. “See you in a little while.”

“Chlo?” Beca called out before the redhead reached the door.

Chloe turned, “yeah?”

Beca sat up, “how are we gonna date and all when we are stuck in this suite all of the time?”

Chloe cocked her head to one side. “I don’t know. Maybe it’s not the dating that’s important. Maybe it’s the talking.”

Beca plucked at the covers, “you mean like I didn’t do last night.”

Chloe walked back and sat on the bed. “There’s a lot to unpack, Becs. I used to pride myself in my confidence, but I’m not so confident anymore. Louise wonders if it was all an act anyway.”

Beca shook her head, “I don’t think it was. Like you said a couple of days ago, your confidence was pretty tightly wrapped up in the Bellas, knowing what you needed to do and being good at it. You just haven’t found what else you like as much.”

Chloe smiled, “maybe. Maybe I get to be your tour manager for as long as you will have me. Maybe I’ll find my confidence again.”

Beca looked up, “I’m sorry I’m so bad at this stuff.”

“Talking has never been your strongest suit. We find other ways to communicate, most of the time. But stuff like what happened yesterday? That’s the stuff we have to handle. We have to know how to talk about the scary and emotional stuff. Relying on mind reading failed miserably for a long time.” Chloe placed her hand on Beca’s cheek. “I think you are worth it.”

Beca smiled. “I’ll come have coffee with you.”

Chloe nodded and stood again. “Did you get your set put together?”

Beca nodded in reply, “I think it’s good. Four covers and one mash up.”

“What’s the mash up?” 

“It’s a surprise.” Beca smiled shyly. “You’ll hear it in Jacksonville.”

Chloe rolled her eyes, a habit she picked up from Beca. “You make me crazy.”

“But you love me.” Beca preened as Chloe laughed. “I have to call Teresa. I was a bit of a bitch when she left last night. Mind making the coffee?”

Chloe shook her head and made her way across the sitting room to the suite kitchen. “You should be nicer to her. She already has the fridge full so we don’t have to order room service and remembered your Frappuccino.”

Beca sighed and nodded. She went back to her room to get her phone. She saw she missed a call already. She hit call back.

“Hey, Teresa, Sorry I was a jerk.”

Teresa chuckled softly, “I’m just glad I’m not fired. Theo has heard about the mess yesterday and wants a meeting.”

“Remind the Brit that it’s revolution day and we don’t talk to the enemy.” Beca teased.

“I will remind him it is a national holiday and put him off”

Beca sighed with relief, “Hey, you are still going on tour, right?” Beca suddenly remembered her worry from the night before.

“Yeah, I get to go along. I’ll meet you guys in Jacksonville, then travel on the buses with you for the rest.” Teresa was reassuring.

“Buses? Like more than one?” Beca sounded surprised.

Teresa smiled. “Yep. One for the equipment, one for you and one for the rest of us roadies.”

“I don’t need a bus to myself.” Beca protested. 

“You might feel different after a few stops.” Teresa warned.

Beca shook her head. “I doubt it. I’m used to sharing rooms and even beds with the Bellas. Can’t you and Chloe ride with me?”

Teresa smirked, “How about she rides with you and I’ll stay with the roadies.”

Beca laughed, “we’re not, I mean, not yet, I mean...”

“It’s ok, boss. Don’t worry about it. Want ideas for the holiday? Or prefer to stay indoors and watch from the windows and television?” Teresa let Beca off the hook.

“Um, send some ideas? I don’t know what Chloe will want to do.” Beca ran a hand through her hair. “Are we ok, Teresa?”

“Yeah, boss, I promise. We’re good. Have a good holiday. I’ll put Theo off and talk to you tomorrow.” Teresa tried to sound reassuring.

“Ok, thanks. And stop calling me boss.” Beca smiled in spite of her nerves as Teresa laughed while hanging up. Chloe was right, she had to learn how to talk about stuff before she chased away all the people she counted on.

Later that evening, as the sun went down, Beca and Chloe curled up on Beca’s bed, facing the park. “Are you sure there will be fireworks?” Chloe asked.

Beca nodded. “Teresa said the Baypark fireworks are her favorite and that green space over there,” she pointed, “is Baypark. I gotta warn you, it’s gonna be loud. Last night they were exploding right at window level.”

“Professional fireworks should go higher, I would think.” Chloe chewed her lip nervously, remembering how the explosions upset Beca the night before. “Are you gonna be ok?”

Beca slid her hand into Chloe’s. “Yeah. Last night, I wasn’t ready for it. I guess I didn’t think people would set off their own in such a big city. But there are assholes everywhere, right?”

“Right,” Chloe nodded and agreed before resting her head on Beca’s shoulder.

Beca thought about how she almost threw this chance away, and took a deep breath. “I was thinking, maybe I should talk to that shrink of yours.”

“I’m sure she can get you a referral if you don’t want to talk to mine,” Chloe responded quickly. “I mean, if you wanna talk about the tour, she’s talking to all of us. But if you wanna talk about other stuff, she’s referring a lot of us out.”

“How did you get lucky to keep her?” Beca chuckled.

Chloe blushed, “I was the first to ask. I do wonder if I should also get referred. I mean, it isn’t fair everyone else has to talk to someone else.” 

Beca shrugged, “I wanna talk first about the tour. But yeah, I also wanna see if someone can teach me to stop being a dick to people I care about.”

Chloe lifted her head. “You aren’t,” she began.

“I am often enough.” Beca interrupted. “I know how to be different, I don’t always choose it. I gotta get my head on straight.”

Chloe smiled, “I know how that feels.” She rested her head again. “I guess we all have our reasons for being prickly or sensitive. I’ll call Louise tomorrow and see what she suggests.”

Beca rested her head against Chloe’s. “Thanks. Ooh! I think the show is starting.” She clicked on the webcast to hear the music the designer set the show to. She loved when companies thought to simulcast.

They listened to the show as the fireworks lit up the room. Chloe was right, they did explode higher, but they were still loud. She could imagine how hard it would have been to sleep. “I’m glad you came in last night.”

Beca felt a knot in her chest relax. A part of her was sure she’d broken an unspoken rule and she’d been waiting for Chloe to call her out on it. “Thanks. Me, too.”

They both smiled in relief as they watched the show. 


	30. First Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some surprises on the first performance night sort of take the fun out of it.

“Chicago? What are you doing here?” Chloe smiled at the Captain she hadn’t expected to ever see again.

“I fulfilled my commitment and returned to the reserves temporarily.” He shrugged, “I thought it was worth taking some time to look at my options.”

Beca glanced over to see who Chloe was talking to while only half listening to Theo. Her heart started to beat faster when she realized Mr. tall, muscular and male was in Jacksonville. Before she could break away to join Chloe, she heard Theo say something that grabbed her attention. “Excuse me?” She asked him to repeat it.

“You only have time for three songs. Since Cups and Freedom 90 are a given, I recommend Human.” He repeated casually.

“I told you I wanted to save Freedom 90 for possible encores. And if I only get three, I want to do the mash up.” Beca tried to focus on her argument but was feeling terribly distracted.

Theo shrugged, “I have a stable full of artists who can do mashups. What makes you unique is your voice. Human got my attention the first day. You should use it.”

Beca shook her head. “I don’t want to be known as a cover artist.”

“Then write your own material, Beca.” Theo crossed his arms. “Cups, Human and Freedom 90 is your set.”

Beca spun on her heel and stormed away. She didn’t move toward Chloe, however. In her turn she saw the smile on the redhead’s face and her heart shattered. Maybe she shouldn’t sing the mashup. She’d waited too long, like always.

Chloe, meanwhile, had no idea that Theo was irritating Beca. “We really don’t need your type of security, Chicago.”

“Hey now, you aren’t holding against me the end of tour? There were only two of us to watch out for all ten of you. If you had all stuck together...” Chicago protested.

“No, I don’t mean that,” Chloe interrupted. “The hotel incident was just an overzealous fan. We need security that keeps information from leaking, not that keeps the fans at bay.”

Chicago nodded. “Oh. I see.” He looked around and saw Theo but not Beca. “Things going good for you?”

Chloe beamed. “I think they are going well.” She turned to where she last saw Beca and her smile faltered. “Oh, I better go check on my star. Talk to you later.”

“Ok.” Chicago walked over to Theo after Chloe had left. “Chloe doesn’t seem to think she needs security.”

“Miss Beale is a novice,” Theo responded almost dismissively. “She is not only a novice, she is also an amateur. If we are not careful, she is going to be the cause of someone getting hurt.”

Chicago wavered, “is it that common to have dangerous fans so early in a career?”

Theo sighed, “the internet has changed everything. Celebrity and fame occur more quickly and with that speed comes more risk. Are you in, or not?”

Chicago looked in the direction Chloe had gone. “I’m in.”

Theo nodded, “good. Do your job and you just might get a bonus you were not counting on.” When Chicago looked back at Theo, the producer smiled unpleasantly. “I don’t know what people see in that vapid redhead, but to each his own.” He left Chicago staring after him as he went to arrange more of the show.

Chloe finally found Beca at her bus. “Hey, are you ok? What happened with Theo?”

“Glad you noticed something happened.” Beca replied bitterly. “Wouldn’t you rather flirt with Captain America?”

Chloe walked over and tugged on Beca’s arms until the brunette uncrossed them. “I told him we didn’t need his type of security.” She moved her head until she could see Beca’s eyes. “We were gonna talk about stuff, you and me, remember?”

Beca sighed and her shoulders dropped. “I just didn’t expect him.”

“Me either,” Chloe stepped closer to Beca. “It doesn’t change anything, Becs. Even if he travels the entire tour with us, I still choose you.”

Beca managed a small smile, then frowned again. “Theo won’t let me do the mash up. He says I get only three songs and he chose Cups, Human and Freedom 90.”

Chloe hugged Beca and tucked the smaller woman just barely under her chin. “Make him happy tonight. I’ll call Meredith and see what leverage we have for the next show.”

Beca’s eyes welled with disappointment. “He said anyone can do mashups. I don’t wanna be a cover artist, Chlo!”

Chloe nodded, “you are better than that, Becs. I just need time to figure out what we can do about it.” She pulled back. “I think I heard Amy out front.”

“Already?” Beca smiled in spite of herself. 

“Yeah. I sent Teresa to see if I was right. A distinctly Aussie voice was yelling at the house manager that she was your best friend.” Chloe grinned.

Before Beca could say anything more, that distinctly Aussie voice was yelling across the back parking lot, “dammit, Shawshank, get your twig ass over here. Ginger, you gotta learn to share!”

Chloe released Beca and laughed as Amy approached and grabbed them both for a three way bear hug. 

As Beca hugged back, she decided that this night might be salvageable after all. 

  
After the show, Teresa took Amy, Stacie and Donald back stage. “You’ve got a good hour before anyone else needs the green room.”

“Do we have to stay?” Beca looked back and forth between Chloe and Teresa.

Chloe was still hugging Stacie, but turned. “No, but I don’t know a good place to go in Jacksonville.”

“I’ll see what the venue recommends,” Teresa smiled and exited. 

Amy picked Beca up. “You were awesome, Short Stack!”

“Ames! Put me down!” Beca laughed and wriggled. When she finally found her feet again, she slapped the Aussie on the arm. “You just saw me.”

“Making up for lost time.” Amy smirked.

Stacie laughed and tugged at Donald, “Beca, you remember?”

“Sex, baby.” Everyone stared at Beca. She laughed, “let’s talk about you and me, let’s talk about sex.” She kept singing, then stared at Stacie and repeated, “let’s talk about sex baby...”

Stacie started to laugh harder but caught on. “Baby, all through the night...”

And Amy joined in, “I’ll make love to you, like you want me to.”

“Shhhh!” Chloe tried to quiet them down as she and Donald joined the laughter. 

“I should have known the music is what mattered.” Stacie snorted.

Donald nodded. “I just thought you’d remember the finals, not the riff off.”

Beca grinned, “I prefer to be unpredictable. Nice to see you again.”

“You too, Beca.” Donald shook her hand before taking a spot on one of the couches. Stacie curled up beside him, her hand on his thigh in a familiar gesture that told Beca all she needed to know.

“You guys want anything?” She pointed at the craft table while she got a bottle of water, and one for Chloe. As she expected, Amy started grazing while Stacie and Donald shook their heads. She plopped onto the second couch beside Chloe, no where near as comfortable as her friends but hoping someday she would be. “How’s Bella?”

They chatted until Teresa returned with a safe place for them to drink the night away. 


	31. Savannah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca performs at the Tour site closest to Barden.

Beca nervously chewed her lip. Teresa laughed and handed over the loop deck. “They are all here except Aubrey. She’s on the phone with Chloe right now.”

“I’m just nervous Theo is gonna fuck it all up. You cleared it?” Beca fiddled with her technology.

Teresa nodded. “I did. I explained this was the closest you get to home. They are fine with you having extra time. Especially since Amy sent champagne to the green room.”

Beca laughed, “good old Ames.” The lights flashed in the house. “Wish me luck!”

Teresa winked and stepped out of the way. She glanced up at the booth and hoped the tech remembered to record the show.

When Beca heard her name, she jumped out from the wings, put down her deck and plugged it in. “How you doin’, Savannah?” The crowd responded more out of looking for a good time than in recognition, but she heard her Bellas call her name from the front row. “Hey guys, everyone wave at my Bellas, who are here from Atlanta!” Again, the crowd yelped, and Beca grinned as Chloe cocked her head to one side in warning. Without waiting, she grabbed the cup on the table beside the mic and started the Cups rhythm. By the time she finished, most of the crowd was singing along.

“Thank god you guys knew that one. I’m used to being part of a group.” She gestured again at the Bellas. “They are terrified I’m gonna pull them up on the stage, but I wouldn’t do that, would I?” She looked down as CR and Amy started laughing while Emily and Chloe looked terrified. Without any more intro, she launched into Human. There Was sudden silence as the crowd realized she had opened that chorus acapella. The power and pitch of her voice surprised most of her audience and it was the Bellas’ turn to lead the applause before the crowd exploded at the end of the number.

Beca walked forward. “Usually, I only get to do one more song, but this being my home show, the other bands have given me permission to do two.” As she talked, a roadie brought out a stool and her guitar before switching the mic stand. Finally, he plugged in her guitar pick up. “I’m telling you, I feel like a race car driver with my own pit crew. These guys are amazing, how fast they turn things around. So, here’s my extra song, a little mash up for my girls and my girl.”

Chloe felt her heart leap as Stacie elbowed her and Emily squealed. Beca clicked her loop tape and started to play.

Well, I know it's kinda late  
I hope I didn't wake you  
But what I got to say can't wait  
I know you'd understand  
'Cause every time I tried to tell you  
The words just came out wrong  
When I see your face   
There's not a thing that I would change 'cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are   
And when you smile   
The whole world stops and stares for a while  
'Cause girl you're amazing   
Just the way you are 

  
Yeah, I know it's kind of strange  
Every time I'm near you  
I just run out of things to say  
I know you'd understand  
Every time I tried to tell you  
The words just came out wrong  
When I see your face 

There was a moment of silence as the guitar strings rang down and the loop deck faded. Beca looked up nervously, but need not have worried. Jessica and Ashley, CR, Amy, Esther and Emily were all standing, wiping eyes and applauding. Stacie was holding Chloe, who had her head buried in her friend’s shoulder. When Beca frowned, Stacie shrugged. Amy yelled her name, “yeah, Beca!” And the rest of the Bellas joined her as she yelled “crushed it!”

Beca snapped out of her concern and handed over the guitar. She picked up the mic and stepped out of the way while the roadie changed the set. “Thanks guys!” She remembered to acknowledge the rest of the crowd and waited for everyone who was standing to sit down.

“One more song and I will be out of your hair. Now, I need all of you to help. Are you ready?” Beca grinned as the crowd roared. “Ok,” she pointed to one side of the state and sang a series of repeated notes. “Do it again.” She nodded with approval. “Don’t stop while I get the others ready. Oh, don’t whine. You want us to sing all night. You can manage five minutes.” The rest of the crowd laughed, and in short order she had assigned all of the parts she normally looped.

She looked down at the Bellas. “Sorry, guys. You are fired. They make ya sound bad.” Beca laughed as Amy, CR and Stacie flipped her off in unison. She also felt relieved that Chloe seemed to have pulled herself together and was dabbing her face while smiling.

She looked each audience section one more time, conducting until they sounded similar in volume and started Freedom 90. Just as she had months ago in a France, she made eye contact with each of her Bellas at least once while singing,

I won't let you down  
I will not give you up  
It's the one good thing that I've got

The lights dimmed to a spot as she finished and bowed. With a wave to the audience and one more “thank you, Savannah!” She ran off stage.

Teresa greeted her. “That was awesome!”

“Check on Chloe?” Beca started to say.

“Check on me why?” Chloe responded from behind her. 

Beca whirled around. “You were crying! Are you ok?”

Chloe nodded happily and wrapped her arms around her girl. “I just felt stupid.”

“Why?” Beca frowned and studied Chloe’s face, trying to understand.

“You don’t have to learn to talk about stuff.” Chloe cocked her head to one side and smiled at Beca. “I have to learn to listen. What you are feeling is always in your songs.”

Beca blushed and shrugged. “Did you like it?”

Chloe nodded. “Loved it. Like I love you.” She leaned forward and kissed a Beca tenderly, “but you have to teach me about that other song. I don’t know it.”

Beca smiled shyly.

Teresa directed traffic around the pair and smiled.  


(link to the [Jim Croce](https://youtu.be/JpVDuemlW4Q) song. You guys should know Bruno Mars ha.)


	32. We are family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little more cleaning up to do.

“About damn time, Hobbit.”

Beca grinned as she spoke with Aubrey. “Well, you know I’m not good with this stuff.”

“I’m just glad you two finally stopped using your asses as hats,” Aubrey smiled back. “Now, I’ve been up since 4am for this nonsense. Give my love to the girls. I’m gonna catch a nap before class.”

“All right, Posen. Thanks.” Beca started to say more but Aubrey cut her off.

“Don’t get all mushy on me, g’night.” Aubrey chuckled as she closed the connection.

Beca put her phone down and looked around the suite Amy had rented for the night. It rivaled Khaled’s in Spain. She saw Stacie and Donald curled up on a sofa chatting with Jessica and Ashley. Amy was mixing drinks with Emily. That made Beca arch an eye brow. Chloe was talking to CR and Esther, and it looked like CR was trying to rustle up a card game.

“Hey, Ames, I thought you said there’d be karaoke!” Beca called out across the room.

Amy looked up and laughed, “right. Hang on!” She got on her phone and within minutes the elevator doors opened to reveal a knot of people pushing carts.

Emily and Chloe crossed over to Beca while the techs set up the equipment. “Did Aubrey hang up?” Emily asked.

“Yeah, it’s morning there and she’d been watching on her phone since 4am.” Beca noted the disappointment in Emily’s face. “Bet she’s not asleep yet.”

When Emily shrugged, Chloe snorted. “I swear, you two are as bad as we were.”

“What? We’re just sometimes friends, Chloe.” Emily sounded dejected. “We don’t get to spend a lot of time together, so we drift apart.”

It was Beca’s turn to snort. “If you don’t like it, fix it. I hear she invited you to Mykonos.”

Emily sighed, “under contract, Cap. I don’t get to just bounce around when and where I want.”

Chloe blinked, “maybe you should tell Bree that. I don’t know she’s realized the limitations of your contract.” Before Emily could reply, Chloe had her phone out, “Sorry, Elf, I know you were planning on a nap, but this will be quick.”

“Elf,” Aubrey started, but got cut off.

“It’s Emily,”

“Oh,” Aubrey sat down. “How are you?” She winced. It was a stupid generic greeting but it was all she could come up with at the moment.

Emily walked away from the rest of the girls and slipped into one of the suite bedrooms where it would be quieter. “Chloe thought I should explain about my contract.”

Aubrey frowned, not understanding. “Ok.”

“This deal with Republic let me stay in school,but now that I’m graduated I sorta have to follow their rules for a while .” Emily sat down and pressed her finger and thumb to her nose, a habit she had picked up from Aubrey.

“You have been under contract the whole time?” Aubrey asked, puzzled.

“Yeah, sort of. When Republic bought my contract from Residual Heat, they wanted a time line. The original contract was just for a bunch of songs, like a couple of albums worth.” Emily sighed. “I didn’t want to give up the Bellas, so I told them I needed a way to keep my eligibility.”

Aubrey nodded, although Emily couldn’t see her. “Smart.”

Emily smiled, “thanks.” She took a deep breath. “All payments for songs were deferred, so I could keep writing but wasn’t being paid. I don’t even know how they made it work, but they did.” When Aubrey didn’t step in to explain, Emily continued. “Anyway, between that and the release to do the video, I’m pretty much their bitch. If I wanted to come see you, for example, I’d have to apply for a vacation, but I haven’t been on full time long enough to earn one.”

“Ah,” Aubrey’s voice lightened as she finally understood the point. “I appreciate the explanation, Emily. You don’t have to provide one, though. I mean, like you said, you are an adult now and have to feel like you can do what you have to do to be successful.”

“I just don’t want you to think I don’t value you.” Emily’s voice shook slightly. “For someone who makes her living with words, I sure say the wrong ones a lot.”

Aubrey smiled, her heart mollified. “It’s ok, Em. I understand. I hear it’s a common thread with musicians.”

Emily paused, “what is?”

“Being better with songs than with conversation.” Aubrey teased. “Just try not to be a stranger, ok? Text once in awhile or answer mine? If I’m asleep, I’ll answer when I wake up.”

“I’ll try,” Emily promised. “I really am a scattered flake. Please know, it isn’t just you. That’s what I meant. I try really hard to stay in touch, but weeks go by when I blink.”

Aubrey nodded again, “as long as we can pick up where we left off, I’ll be patient. I value you too, Em. I’m always on your side.”

Emily swallowed past the lump in her throat. “I know. Thank you. I wish I could show you better how much I appreciate that.”

“I get it,” Aubrey let her off the hook. “Go give my love to the Bellas and let me catch a nap before school. I’ll text ya later. Try to answer tomorrow.”

Emily smiled, “deal. G’night, Aubs.”

Aubrey blinked back tears at the nick name, “night, Em.”

After she hung up, Aubrey laid back down on her bed and considered. She wanted to text a thank you to Chloe, but worried Emily still had the phone. She texted Beca instead.

Aubrey: tell Elf thank you?  
Beca: you got it, General.

Beca smiled as Emily returned to the group what was now loosely gathered around Amy doing her best Winehouse imitation. Chloe looked down at the message Beca showed her, then took back the phone Emily handed over.

“Better?” Chloe asked.

Emily nodded, “better, thanks.”

“Any time, Legacy.”

Beca chuckled and added, “Stacie told me family says and does stupid shit, but if we are worth the name, we figure it out eventually.”

Chloe snorted, “eventually.”

Emily smiled and nodded again. “This adulting shit sucks.”

Beca laughed, “agreed! So let’s go pour some drinks, Legacy, and take a load off.”

Chloe watched as the pair headed over to the room service cart that served as a bar.Maybe they really were going to be ok.


	33. Now What?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A reminder of the down side to fame.

Beca was still smiling when she unlocked the door to her hotel room. She turned back to see if Chloe was following. As the two of the entered the room, Chloe heard a noise in the suite bedroom. Her eyes widened as she saw a man leering from the bed.

“Oh boy, there’s two of you.”

Beca moved without thinking and pushed Chloe back out the door. “Move move” she yelled.

Chloe was trying to get her phone to work, but they’d both had enough to drink at the reunion that she was fumbling with her hands and feet. Beca grabbed Chloe’s hand as they dashed down the hall toward Jessely’s room. Beca pounded on the door.

Jessica opened it, dressed only in a tank and shorts, rubbing her eyes. “Beca?”

“Call security.” Beca pushed past Jessica and Ashley latched the door quickly.

They both blinked and Beca started to swear. “There is a fucking intruder in my room, laying in the bed. Call fucking security!”

Ashley grabbed the hotel phone while Chloe finally got her fingers to work and notified Teresa.

“Yeah, we’re fine, Teresa. But as far as I know the guy is still in the room. Yeah. He was laying in the bed, and wasn’t wearing a shirt anyway.” Chloe tried to explain. “Um, I don’t know. Hang on. Beca? What did he look like?”

Beca snorted, “blonde. Light eyes. Stupid soul patch, probably thinks he’s god’s gift.”

Chloe tried not to laugh as she relayed the description.

Ashley reported back. “They’ve temporarily suspended the elevator service and have a person watching the stairs. Security is on their way up.”

Chloe nodded as she watched Beca pace. “Yeah, Teresa, we need a different room. And tell the Bellas?”

“I already have, Chloe.” Jessica held up her phone.“Amy says she has room in her suite.”

“Never mind, Teresa. Jessica told the girls.” Chloe looked at Beca who nodded. “We’ll stay with Amy tonight. This shit has gotta stop. Yeah, I know. No, it’s not for you to apologize for. It’s why Theo hired Chicago, who still sucks at his job.”

Beca cracked a smile at the last statement and felt some of her tension ease. They heard the thumping of feet running down the hallway. After Chloe hung up, the four women sat on the end of the hotel bed and listened some more.

Eventually, there was a knocking at the door. Ashley, who was still in her reunion outfit, gestured for Jessica to move to the bathroom, and stood to answer the door. Jessica blushed but obeyed.

Ashley peeked through the peephole and recognized the security outfit. She opened the door, carefully.

“Security, ma’am. The intruder is in our custody. Are the victims present?” The man’s voice was gruff.

Beca stepped forward. “Let them in, Ash.”

Ashley backed up and opened the door fully. To her relief there was only one guard. The man followed her into the room and inclined his head in greeting.

“First of all, let me apologize for the breach. The hotel will begin a full investigation of the incident. Was anyone injured?”

Chloe shook her head and Beca responded. “No. We entered the room, saw the intruder and bolted as fast as we could.”

“He is claiming he is married to Miss Mitchell.” The guard looked up from his notes.

“Yeah, really not,” Beca snorted. “I’m Miss Mitchell and I don’t recall ever even meeting the man.”

The guard nodded and made some notes. “Is there anything else you can tell me?”

“Honestly, no.” Beca looked at Chloe, who again shook her head. “It happened pretty fast. We walked in, he said something like he was looking forward to there being two of us. My mind sort of works like a camera, so one look and I knew he was blonde, with blue eyes, no hair on his chest and wearing a soul patch.” She blushed, “really, who wears soul patches anymore?”

The guard snorted and coughed but managed to keep his composure. “Then you two fled the room?”

Chloe spoke up, “Miss Mitchell pushed me out of the room and had the presence of mind to close the door behind her. We ran down here because our friends are staying in this room.”

“Were staying.” Ashley corrected. “There are three bedrooms in Amy’s suite and we are all moving up there.”

The guard made the note again, knowing which suite by the description. “We will contact you with any more questions, but at the moment this seems sufficient. The hotel may ask you to repeat your statement when they charge the intruder with criminal trespass. We are sure there was no assault?”

“No assault.” Beca reiterated. “We didn’t let him get close enough.”

Again the guard nodded, but this time he allowed himself a smile. “I’m glad. My daughter loves your Cups song. I’d hate to tell her you got injured on my watch. I’ll be in enough trouble as it is.”

Chloe smiled. “We’ll leave an autograph for her at the desk. What’s her name?”

“Angela.” His smile broadened. “It’s not necessary, but she would love it. Again, please accept my apologies.”

Beca smiled and nodded, impressed that Chloe thought about the autograph after the whole mess. After the man left, Jessica came out from the bathroom.

“Why don’t you let us pack your stuff? You go ahead and head up to Amy’s suite. We’ll pack both rooms and get us moved.” Jessica suggested.

Beca looked at her, and suddenly all the adrenaline ran out. She sat down on the end of the bed heavily and ran a hand through her hair. “I just need a couple of minutes.”

Ashley nodded and put her hand out, “give me your key and we will go get started. I have my key if you want to leave before we get back.”

Chloe handed the card over. “You girls are life savers. For real.”

“Just glad we were here.” Jessica pulled a t shirt over her tank and a pair of sweats over her shorts as Ashley kissed her former captains on the cheek. “We’ll be right back.” Ashley smiled and Jessica nodded before they left.

Chloe sat down next to Beca. “You are the real hero.”

Beca shook her head. “Shit, Chloe, is this what my life is gonna be?”

Chloe pulled a Beca into a hug. “No way, sweetie. We’ll work something out. I won’t let this happen again.”

“Captain America didn’t stop it.” Beca complained.

“Yeah,” Chloe laughed at the nickname. “I told you before, we don’t need his kind of security. Someone is leaking information, or people wouldn’t know it was your room. Remember? Teresa doesn’t register you under Beca Mitchell.”

Beca pulled back. “Oh, shit.”

Chloe consoled her girlfriend. “We’ll figure it out, Becs. I promise.” She wasn’t sure how, but she would. Her first step would be calling Esther again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of these reminders actually happened to a friend. People really think they have the right to invade privacy as their right for being fans. I disagree. I will write about characters, but not about actors. Thanks for coming to my ted talk.


	34. Change Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still working on that leak...

Beca looked at Chloe like she had grown three heads. “Um, no disrespect, Gillian, but I already have an assistant.”

Chloe laughed, “you were not listening, Becs. Gillian works for me. She is going to help me with my work.”

“Why do you need help? Again, no disrespect, but why can’t Teresa help you?” Beca really didn’t understand.

Gillian smiled, “I have mad skills, Miss Mitchell. Mostly, I have an undergrad degree in finance, so I can talk to the accountants and make sure you get your fair share.”

Beca’s eyes widened. “Oh, well, I suck at money so I’m glad you are aboard.”

Chloe laughed, “you do not suck at money, Becs. However, I started to wonder about the merchandising. When I checked with Meredith, it seemed you should be getting a bigger percentage than I was seeing. Gillian knows the right language to talk to the suits.”

“Hey,” Beca lifted both hands. “I am all for people doing what they are good at.” 

Gillian nodded. “Works for me. I handle money, you keep making music. I can’t carry a tune in a basket.”

Chloe whipped her head around but before she could say anything, Beca started to laugh. “You are in trouble now, Gillian. Chloe prides herself on being able to teach anyone to sing. Don’t be surprised if that’s part of your schedule now.”

Chloe crossed her arms and nodded, “absolutely included in your duties.”

“Ah shit,” Gillian laughed, “I should have kept my mouth shut.” She moved toward the door of the bus. “Send me the schedule, Miss Beale, and I’ll try.”

“Call me Chloe,” Chloe called after the retreating assistant. 

Beca sat down on the bench in the bus galley. “Ok, so why did you really hire her? You can handle money. I’ve seen you do it.”

Chloe chuckled and joined Beca on the bench. “She’s a friend of Esther’s. Her masters was in forensic science with an emphasis on computer terrorism.”

Beca whistled, “damn, how much is she gonna cost and why do we need that sort of muscle?”

“Esther is frustrated. She’s figured out that Theo records his conversations, but she doesn’t know what he uses the recordings for. Someone at the label, and Esther thinks it’s Theo, has been tipping people off to your whereabouts. She can’t prove it. She wants you to have more protection than Captain America. Oh, by the way, he’s coming by for a chat.” Chloe winced, having forgotten to tell Beca before.

Beca rolled her eyes. “He doesn’t want to talk to me. He wants to see you.”

“Actually, I asked to see him.”

“What?” Beca’s eyes widened. “Are you trying to drive me nuts?”

Chloe’s eyes begged, “trust me on this?”

Beca growled under her breath and then muttered an expletive as she heard a knock on the bus door. 

“Hey Chloe,” Chicago didn’t wait for anyone to answer, and stepped in. When he saw Beca, his smile faltered. “Oh, hey, hi Beca. I didn’t know, um, am I interrupting anything?”

Beca rolled her eyes again. “Nope.” She popped the p sound and looked at Chloe. 

Chloe took a deep breath. “Hi, Chicago. Thanks for coming by. I guess you heard what happened at the hotel last night?”

Chicago nodded as he shifted his weight from one foot to the other. He was not used to feeling out of control. “I did. I heard about it several hours later. Why didn’t you guys call me?”

Beca looked from the former soldier to Chloe and back again. She had no idea what game her girlfriend was playing.

“I don’t have your number,” Chloe smiled sweetly. “I wonder where you were? Theo said you were to be Beca’s bodyguard, but I didn’t see you at the reunion.”

“Oh, well,” he shifted his weight again, “I thought the Bellas were pretty safe, and that you guys wouldn’t want the muscle hanging around.”

Chloe nodded, “then where did you go?”

“I was hanging out with some of the roadies,” he answered.

Beca looked at the man. She didn’t think there was anyone who lied worse than she did, but she was now looking at one. He couldn’t stand still and his face turned a bright red.

“I don’t care if you found someone to hook up with, Chicago,” Chloe’s voice was sweet still, “I care that someone got into Beca’s room and knew it was hers. How did her bodyguard allow that to happen?”

Chicago’s mouth opened and closed before he was able to reply, “I didn’t expect to have to watch out at the hotel.” He finally admitted. “I should have checked, but I got complacent.”

Chloe nodded, “thank you for your honesty.” She stood up, walked over to him and handed him a piece of paper. “We have changed our reservations for Beca’s protection. Please be more careful.”

Chicago relaxed when he realized he was t being fired. “Got it. Sorry.”

“I know this is awkward after the end of the USO tour. I want to be clear, I choose Beca. If you feel you cannot do your job because of what passed between us, please let Theo know. I will be sure you get a generous severance package.”

Again, Chicago’s mouth opened and closed in surprise. He looked over at a smug Beca and smiled tightly. “No, ma’am. I can do my job.”

Chloe nodded, “then please do.” She turned back to sit beside Beca. “That’s all.”

Chicago realized he had been dismissed. He nodded his head and exited the bus.

Beca leaned over to whisper in Chloe’s ear. “Damn, that was hot.”

Chloe giggled. “We still may have to let him go, but at least he knows where he stands.” She turned to face her girlfriend. “Just how hot was it?”

Beca extended her neck enough to nibble on Chloe’s ear. “Hot enough that I wish we weren’t hitting the road in the next half an hour.”

“You need more than half an hour?” Chloe teased as she slipped farther away. 

Beca smirked. “I’m not planning to be in any hurry.”

Chloe swallowed. She needed to talk to her therapist pretty soon. This game of cat and mouse was leaving her very frustrated….


	35. Test Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moving along to plug the leak.

“All set, boss.”Gillian came back stage and handed Chloe a piece of paper.

Teresa grinned. “Damn, you got the merchandising figured out already?”

Chloe smiled, “She has mad skills.” She looked down at the paper in question and realized it had nothing to do with the merchandising. She nodded. “I really appreciate your attention to detail.”

Gillian smiled at both women. “Truthfully, my pleasure. Now, where do I wait for the boss to be done?” She directed that question to Teresa.

“You can choose.” The other assistant responded. “You can have a seat in the audience. We reserved a box as well as few of the front rows seats for Beca’s friends and family.”

“Amy and Flo plan to be here tonight,” Chloe offered. “I think Amy is enjoying flying around in her new private jet. She may be at every gig.”

Beca walked up as they trio was talking. “Amy bought a private jet?”

Chloe nodded, “and she is bringing Flo along tonight.”

“They like front row seats, You have some, Teresa?” Beca looked at her assistant who nodded.

“I’ll take the box, then, if no one minds.” Gillian suggested. “It keeps me out of the way but I get to see the show. I’ve not seen you live, Miss Mitchell.”

“Call me Beca.” It was getting to be almost automatic for both Chloe and Beca to remind their employees to use their first names. Beca smirked, “I only like Miss Mitchell if you are nasty.”

Chloe rolled her eyes, “Alright, Janet, go get ready.”

Beca snorted and leaned in for a quick kiss before she headed off to finish her make up.

Teresa chuckled, “Chloe, do you want to watch or stay back here tonight?”

“I’ll stay back here,” Chloe answered with a quick glance toward Gillian who nodded.

“Then would it be all right if I sat in the box with Gillian? I haven’t seen the show yet from out front.” Teresa asked.

Chloe nodded. “Absolutely!A great idea, even.” She looked around, “Has anyone seen Chicago?”

“Last I heard, he we checking the hotel security so we don’t have a repeat of the last mess.” Teresa offered.

Chloe nodded again. “Good. I hope he earns his salt.”She waved at the two women in front of her. “You better get going if you plan to see the show!”

“Yes ma’am.” Gillian laughed and started toward the front of the house. “You coming, Teresa?”

Teresa nodded and ran over to grab her iPad and purse. “On my way!”

Chloe watched them both go and looked down at the note. When Beca came back out for the show, she gave her girlfriend a quick kiss and settled in the greenroom to listen. She would explain the evening plans after the show. 

Beca sat on the green room sofa after Amy and Flo left, and rubbed her feet. “I have to remember to change shoes after the show. These things are murder.”

“You perform alone, Becs. Why can’t you wear lower heels?”  


“Theo keeps saying we are gonna have real meet and greats and I don’t wanna seem short.”

“You are short.” Chloe laughed.

“Says the woman an entire inch taller.” Beca protested, “Laugh it up, Beale. See how your evening goes.”

Chloe blushed, but remembered the note Gillian had given her earlier. “Gillian changed our reservations again. This one, are you ready? She put in Aubrey’s name.”

“We’re going to stay as Aubrey Posen?” Beca laughed.

Chloe nodded. “It’s an inside joke, but should also let us know if anyone is really tracking you and me rather than getting information from Chicago or the label.”

Beca paused, “You think Captain America is doing this?”

“Esther thinks he may be in on it. Everything started when I showed up.” Chloe reminded her.

“Ah shit. So maybe this isn’t about me, but is about you?” Beca’s eyes got wide. “What do we do, Chloe?”

“I told you, you and I are staying under Aubrey’s name in a different hotel for the rest of the tour. If nothing happens, they didn’t follow us there. That’s good. Gillian thinks we may have to do this several times, just in case the leak is worried we are getting it figured out and lays low.”

Beca slipped an arm around Chloe’s waist and rested her head on Chloe’s shoulder. “I hated this already, but if it’s going to keep cutting you in danger, I want out.”

“Not yet, Becs.” Chloe kissed the top of the brunette head. “Let’s see if we can find who is doing this. If we stop them, it may be safe for you to continue.”

Beca nodded. “I guess.” She lifted her head. “It’s not worth it, Chlo. I don’t wanna be famous if it means living like this.”

Chloe pulled the woman closer, “Its only been a couple of weeks Becs. Give Esther and me time to fix this, ok? Then decide?”

Beca nodded again, “I guess,” she repeated. 


	36. All is well?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stacie is frustrated but Beca is ready to help.

(August 2017)

“When were you going to tell me?”

Beca blinked, “Tell you what?”

Stacie was nearly growling, “When were you going to tell me two different people broke into your hotel room?”

“Oh, shit,” Beca closed her eyes. “Honestly, I thought the grapevine filled it in.”

“I’m supposed to be family, Mitchell. You don’t get to have that kind of secret!” Stacie was fuming. 

“The first time was right after Chloe got here. He was an a cappella over zealous fan. He’d been apparently stalking me since college. He’s shown lots of remorse. I gave him an autograph and a special made drive of Bella recordings and he’s out of our hair.” Beca tried to explain. 

“And the second?”

“That was the night of the reunion.” Beca winced as Stacie started yelling again.”

“That does it. I can’t trust you apr Red any more. I’m on the next plane.”

“No, Stacie, really, we got it under control.” Beca walked into her bedroom for more privacy. After she closed the door she explained some more. “Esther and Chloe are trying to trap the leak.”

Stacie stopped yelling. “What leak?” 

“Teresa never registers me under my own name. So Esther and Chloe are trying to figure out who tho different guys knew my name and my room number.” Beca sat down with a heavy sigh on the edge of the bed. “Only thing is, they set a trap and it never sprung.”

“All right, I’m listening.” Stacie tried to keep calm.

“We gave a list of reservations to Captain America.” Beca started. 

“Who?”  
  
“That guy Chloe flirted with all USO tour. Theo hired him as security.” 

Stacie started ranting again, “Forget what I said about flying out there I’m gonna find Theo and surgically remove his testicles.”

Beca laughed, “Easy, Legs. Esther thinks he may be involved in the leak but hasn’t nailed him down yet. We gave Chicago a list of where I am staying, and under what name, then put a friend of Esther’s in the room. She’s a forensic criminologist undercover as our accountant.”

“Shit, Mitchell, how do you keep getting into these movie plots?” Stacie complained.

“Hell if I know.” Beca laughed again. “But yeah, between Theo hiring the guy he saw Chloe kiss at the end of tour, and the weird shit in my hotel room, I think he has to be in on it. But we can’t catch him. “

“So you and Red have been ok since Savannah?” Stacie asked her voice al little less jarring. 

Beca nodded, forgetting Stacie couldn’t see her. “Yeah. We have just tonight’s show to go then move back to Miami for the rest of the summer. Theo wants me to start work on a full album instead of another ep.”

“Ok, I’m still coming down to see you guys as soon as you get back to Miami. This momma bear wants to count fingers and toes.” Stacie warned.

“Thanks, Legs. Speaking of fingers and toes, how are Bella and Donald?” Beca changed the subject. 

“Bella is growing like a weed. I’m really cranky none of the Bellas are around much.” Stacie did sound upset. “She’s not old enough to understand the video chats. But Donald is great with her. She calms for him like for no other.”

“Sounds like a keeper, Stacie.” Beca suggested with a smile.

Stacie laughed, “You get to give me relationship advice when you put a ring on it, Mitchell.”

“I’ll remember that. Hey, when’s the next Bella chat?”

“After you get home.” Stacie replied, “Jessica and Ashley are bouncing around visiting bakeries; Flo has several franchised trucks doing the fair circuit; Amy has been busy following you around; CR is still working as a peer counselor but is thinking about flight school again. It’s been hard to get everyone on the same page, especially without you and Chloe to help.” She sighed, “I was never a captain. With all four of you out of pocket, the others sort of drift even when I threaten.”

“Aw, Stac, I’m sorry.” Beca winced. “Bree and Legacy still out of sorts?”

“Legacy is busy being almost as famous as you are.” Stacie sorted. “She’s been going to award shows and making personal appearances with that producer she got the hots for.”

“Legacy hooked up with a producer?” Beca blinked. 

Stacie sighed again, “well that’s what the tabloids say. You never can tell how much of that is true.”

Beca thought for awhile. “Ok, Legs. Chloe and I are gonna put our captain hats back on and get the girls back together for you. We just can’t do it tonight.”

“Thanks, Grumpy. I appreciate it.” Stacie hesitated, “I know I sound like a broken record, but I really want Bella to know her namesakes.”

“I know, Legs. Our good luck is she is still so young. She won’t remember much of this time except you and Donald. Chlo and I will fix the rest by the time she figures out there are others who adore her.”

Stacie sniffed and coughed, obviously trying to cover her tears. “You are the best, Cap.”

Beca laughed, “Im a dick, Legs, but Ima try to be better. Talk to ya soon.”

“Talk to ya soon, Grumpy.”

Chloe watched while Beca hung up. “Uh oh, the Bellas have scattered again?”

Beca nodded, “Stacie needs a captain to whip them into shape.”

“And the general has been out of pocket?”

“Yeah, and the tabs say Legacy is hooked up publicly. It may be tough to get Posen back to the chats.” Beca looked worriedly at Chloe. 

“We got you back. I’ll drag the general back.” Chloe said, wishing she felt as confident as she sounded. “Now, let’s get this last show done and head home.”

Beca smiled and put her arms around Chloe. “Home. As long as you are here, I’m at home.”

“Cheeseball.” Chloe teased while she cuddled into the embrace. 

“Yeah, but I’m your cheeseball.” Beca winked. 


	37. Takedown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chicago takes the fall (cuz honestly he was dumb as a rock)

Chicago walked around the hotel lobby. Everything seemed secure. Satisfied there was nothing happening on this floor, he got into the elevator and swiped the keycard. Bypassing several other floors, the doors opened onto the penthouse suite.

Chicago stepped into the darkened sitting room and listened. He was surprised at how quiet it was. He walked over to one bedroom, expecting to at least hear the sounds of someone sleeping. There was utter silence. Puzzled, he walked to the second, and then the third. In the third room, he heard a male voice. With a smug smile, he threw his shoulder against the door and broke it open. He felt a light touch on his back, and lost his balance. His momentum carried him to the floor. He stood up, trying to get his bearings, and thought he saw Chloe standing before him. He opened his arms as if to hug her, only to find his thumb firmly in the woman’s grasp. She twisted it, and he crumpled to his knees. “What the hell?”

“I could ask you the same thing.” A voice he didn’t recognize answered calmly. She reached into his pocket for the zip tie she could see poking out and used it to restrain his hands. When she was done, the lights turned on.

In the corner of the room sat the man whose voice Chicago had heard. He, also, had his hands restrained as well as had his feet fastened to the chair. Sitting on the bed was a hotel Security guard. Chicago looked at the three people in the room and swallowed convulsively. “You aren’t Chloe.”

“No, I am not.” Gillian smiled pleasantly.

“Oh, wait, you are her assistant. What’s going on?”

The security guard stood up.“The police are on their way, I suggest you remember your rights.”

“I was doing a security check. This room is supposed to be occupied by two women. I heard a man’s voice.”

Gillian laughed, “so you came to the rescue?”

Chicago tried to play it cool. “They are a couple. Shouldn’t be a guy in here.”

The security guard returned with a police officer. “I suggested he stop talking but I have not read either of them their rights.”

The officer nodded and began the recitation. Chicago interrupted.

“I was doing my job!”

Gillian shook her head. “No, I was doing your job. This man,” she indicated hotel security, “was doing his job. You were breaking and entering. I believe when we are through here, we will also be able to prove you paid this man,” she pointed at the bound man in the corner, “to terrify the women you claim you were protecting.”

The officer was taking copious notes, once he had finished reciting the Miranda. It wasn’t his problem if the suspects didn’t listen.

The security guard spoke up, “how did you get the key card?”

“I’m security for the label. The hotel gave me one.”

Gillian shook her head. “The hotel had strict orders to only give out two keys.” She held them up, “I have them both.”

“I swear!” Chicago started, but then the man in the corner interrupted.

“Just shut the hell up. I am not gonna let you throw me under the bus.”

Chicago clamped his mouth shut. He looked up at the serious face of the officer and knew he was in it deep. He dropped his head and shoulders, and finally stopped talking.

Several hours later, after Gillian related the story to Chloe and Beca, Teresa had to ask, “what did he think he was going to get out of this?”

Gillian shrugged, “Chloe, I guess. The guy I caught and the guy in Savannah both said they were to make it look like Beca was cheating. They just weren’t very good at it.”

Chloe snorted. “You can say that again. What, did they think a Beca would just fall into bed with them?”

Gillian nodded. “You know straight guys think they can fuck a lesbian straight.”

Beca shook her head. “Jesus.”

Gillian stood up. “Anyway, if Theo is part of this it will take longer to nail him. He hired Chicago, and Chicago hired the intruders. Chicago wanted Chloe to think he was some awesome protector or something.”

Chloe sighed, “he was wrong four times.”

Gillian frowned and Teresa waved her toward the elevator. “Come on, I’ll tell you about it over coffee.”

Chloe smiled appreciatively as the two women left, then leaned back against the sofa. “I knew he was stupid.”

Beca chuckled, “what was your first clue?”

“He didn’t know the Cubs play in Chicago. He’s from Georgia.”

“His parents, from Georgia, named him Chicago?”Beca laughed harder.

Chloe nodded. “And he didn’t know the first thing about what most people would associate with that name. I just didn’t think he was this stupid!”

Beca leaned over and tucked a strand of Chloe’s hair behind her ear. “Aren’t you lucky you didn’t stay with him?”

Chloe turned her head to kiss Beca’s hand. “I am so lucky.” She reached up and took the hand, tugging on it to pull Beca closer. “You know, you were right about a lot of things.”

“Like Chicago?” Beca teased as she pressed up against Chloe’s side.

“Like Chicago,” Chloe allowed. “And how hard it would be to date.” She looked at Beca’s forehead and brushed some hair away from it. “I realized I was doing it again.”

Beca smiled but shook her head. “Doing what again?”

“Making decisions for us without talking to you about it. I’m afraid I’m the one who has to learn to communicate.” Chloe blushed.

“You communicate just fine, Beale.” Beca leaned forward and kissed the tip of Chloe’s nose. “You do set an impossible bar for yourself. We are gonna screw up. I hope not as bad as what I did leaving Europe, but we will. I’ll keep working on being better. Will you?”

Chloe felt tears sting her eyes as she nodded. “I want us to work, Becs.”

Beca smiled. “We do. We work. Maybe it’s not the way other couples work, but we work. We’ve been an old married couple, off and on, for seven years. How about we just be ok with that?”

Chloe put her arms around Beca’s neck and rested their foreheads together. “Well, I may want to make a few adjustments.”

Beca dropped her arms to slip around Chloe’s waist. “Hmmm, I might open to negotiations.” She brushed her lips against Chloe’s. “What do you have in mind?”

“Well, first of all, I’d like to slip out of this public room.” Chloe’s voice dropped into a lower range.

Beca felt a shudder; she couldn’t recall ever hearing that tone before. “Mmmm, that might be arranged. Anything else?”

Chloe stood up and tugged Beca to follow. “Then I think I’d like to slip you out of these clothes.” Her voice dropped softer to whisper in Beca’s ear.

Beca kept one hand on Chloe’s hip as she reached up to press their lips together. “Well,” Beca cleared her throat and tried to keep her voice steady, “fair is fair. Maybe we both have too many clothes on.”

Chloe nodded as she shut the door to the bedroom behind her. “We might be an old married couple, but right now I feel more like a hormonal teenager.” Her voice was husky as she nibbled on Beca’s neck.

There was very little verbal negotiation after that. 


	38. To the Bellas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca and Chloe try to pull the Bellas together again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thus ends part one. I don’t yet know if the section between is one or two parts. I hope to return to this version after I explore two other way I think things could have gone. Thanks for sticking it out.

Aubrey looked at her email and frowned. She wasn’t used to hearing from Beca in this fashion. Usually the DJ preferred social media like YouTube or SnapChat or something. It was strange to see her go so old school.

Emily blinked as her notifications alerted her to an email from Beca Mitchell. “What’s with you, Cap?” She wondered aloud.

CR opened the notification and blinked at the email.

Esther smiled as she clicked on the [hyperlink](https://youtu.be/BZdIRJTvDDI). What the hell was Beca up to?

Jessica and Ashley looked at each other as they opened the app the link was pointing to.

Stacie shook her head. “This better be good, Mitchell.” She was still miffed at the lack of Bella contact over the last month.

Flo laughed and opened her email. She didn’t know what her now famous captain was up to, but she looked forward to seeing the link.

Amy hit reply before she opened the email. “This better be good, Mitchell. I hate email.”

Beca laughed and waited to see if anyone else sent a reply. She looked at Chloe and laced their fingers together. “Here we go.”

Chloe nodded and chewed on her lip. “Can you tell who has opened the email?”

Beca nodded. “All have opened.”

Chloe rested her head against Beca’s shoulder and waited.

The link opened an unlisted YouTube file at the old Bella site.

The Bella chat erupted. 

Amy: Like hell I’m waiting till Saturday, but you can have my plane anytime you want  
CR: Damn, Cap, where’d you get those pics?  
Beca: Chloe tracked them down.   
Stacie: you even got a shot with Bella!   
Chloe: can’t leave out the niece, Legs.   
Esther: God I forgot I wore yellow that first final. What was I thinking?   
Jessica: You looked   
Ashley: so good!   
Flo: ah, mi familia, I have missed you all.   
Aubrey: Me too, Flo. Sorry I let myself get distracted.   
Emily: yeah. I’m sorry I’m a flake.   
Stacie: Stop calling yourself that and maybe you will stop being it.   
Amy: damn, Legs, you becoming the shrink?   
Stacie: nah, just want Legacy to stop tearing herself down.   
Aubrey: I’ll second that, Legs.   
Chloe: Pot, kettle.   
CR: what’s that, Red?   
Chloe: The general is too hard on herself too - if she thinks it’s good for Legacy it’s good for her too.   
Esther: called out, General. Be nice to you.   
Jessica: Yeah, Bree   
Ashley: Be nice to you,   
Flo: Amy, go to Greece and give the General a hug for us.   
Amy: I’m on it, Flo.   
Aubrey: It’s ok, girls, I get it. I appreciate you   
Emily: don’t let her off the hook, Ames.   
Amy: Not a chance, Legacy. Who’s gonna hug Legacy for me?   
Beca: we gotta get someone out to LA or get Emily back to the east coast.   
Emily: I was wondering if I could come visit Stacie for a little while   
Stacie: Yep, I always have room for you and Bella misses her song.   
Emily: I gave you a recording.   
CR: It ain’t the same, Legacy, and you know it.   
Emily: phones sound just as bad as YouTube.   
Beca: well thanks for telling me my sound sucks.   
Aubrey: Don’t be like that, Hobbit. It was beautiful   
Esther: who was singing with you?   
Chloe: she did a fund raiser with Kristin Chenoweth.   
Beca: It was fucking awesome. She’s as short as me!   
Amy: No one is as short as you.   
Beca: Flo is   
Amy: only in your imagination   
Beca: Love you too, Ames. So - everyone back on Saturday?  
Aubrey: Yeah, I’ll be there.   
Emily: Me too

Stacie glowed as the two worst prodigals made their promise.

Stacie: I’m in. And I will send a reminder to Legacy   
Amy: I’ll be there. Hey General, remind me? We are at least close to the same time zone.   
Aubrey: you got it, Ames.   
Flo: I’ll be on, Chica   
Ashley: You can count  
Jessica: on us.   
Esther: I can send a reminder to everyone.   
CR: I’d appreciate that, Esther. I blink and it’s next week.   
Emily: Me too, CR!   
Esther: I’ll help remind you all.   
Stacie: In trouble now, Legacy - gonna get multiple reminders.   
Beca: told you it would be easier to get a p.a.   
Emily: So you said.   
Aubrey: I have to get going. In the words of our esteemed captain, love you awesome nerds. 

Aubrey brushed the tears from her eyes as the chorus of I love you followed through the chat. 

Stacie sent a private message

Stacie: I love your grand gestures, Cap.   
Beca: hey, they work.

Beca looked up at Chloe who was beaming from ear to ear. “Yeah, they do.” Chloe leaned over and kissed Beca. “Thank you.”

Beca blushed. “Hey, we are family, right?”

Chloe nodded. “Yeah. Family.”


End file.
